When in Vegas
by Missschievous
Summary: Olivia and Fitz find themselves in a sticky situation after a group trip to Las Vegas. Sometimes what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.
1. Crazy

_I've been toying with this idea for a minute now, and after some persuasion from a friend I've managed to write it all down. For now this will be M for language and smut to come. Definitely a lighter fanfic compared to my others. Hope you guys enjoy! x _

_Please please leave reviews and let me know what you think! x_

* * *

_CHapter 1: Crazy_

_Crazy - Gnarls Barkeley _

**_"I remember, I remember_**

**_I remember when I lost my mind_**

**_There was something so pleasant about that place_**

**_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_**

**_And when you're out there without care_**

**_Yeah, I was out of touch"_**

* * *

"Abby." Olivia groaned as they took their seats on the plane.

"Stop complaining." Abby snapped. "You've been complaining all morning. We're all sick of it."

"I agree!" Quinn chirped in.

"I really think Vegas is the last place I need to be at the moment." Olivia sighed.

"You are going to have so much fun Olivia!" Quinn smiled.

"I don't think so." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Don't start with your complaining Liv. Edison pretty much gave you a hall pass."

"Hall pass?" Quinn chuckled.

"It means for this trip, Olivia's allowed to WHATEVER she wants."

"He did not give me a hall pass Abby."

"Yes he did, he said and I quote _'Have fun in Vegas. Enjoy yourself. Remember what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.'_"

"That doesn't mean he's going to let me go fuck some random!" Olivia fired.

"We're getting you laid. Edison is a total square. When was the last time you got some anyways?"

"Excuse me Abby?" Olivia spat.

"When was the last time you got some dic—"

"Abby!" Olivia growled.

"Exactly. You don't even know." Abby sighed.

"It's been that long?!"

"Edison and I have sex, you don't need to worry about our sex life."

"Then what do we need to worry about?"

"Your own sex lives." Olivia scoffed.

"Well why do you think I invited Stephen and the guys down." Abby laughed.

"You invited Stephen?!" Quinn freaked.

"Yep." Abby smiled.

"Is he bringing?"

"Yes, Harrison will be there."

"Harrison isn't that great in the sack Quinn. I've known him a while and all his ex girlfriends bad mouth him." Olivia said dryly.

"Oh shut up Olivia." Quinn laughed. "Just cheer up."

"Honestly Liv, we're going Vegas. You need to lighten up. We're not going to let you be a Debby downer." Abby sighed.

"If I promise to be fun, will you stop bugging me?" Olivia laughed rolling her eyes.

"We want freshman year Olivia back." Quinn laughed.

"Fine." Olivia nodded. "You win. I will try my best to have fun."

"And we have a group of guys for you to choose from."

"Abby! I have Edison." Olivia laughed.

"Like I said, we have a group of guys for you to choose from."

"Do you know who else he's bringing?" Quinn asked.

"No clue." Abby sighed. "But lets just make this clear, hands off Stephen."

"And Harrison!" Quinn interjected.

"You have my word." Olivia teased. They three girls laughed and gossiped until the seatbelt sign came on. Goodbye Los Angeles and Hello Las Vegas.

* * *

"Caesars Palace!" Quinn cheered as they stepped out of the cab. "This is where they shot the HANGOVER 3."

"Oh Quinn." Olivia laughed as they strolled their suitcases into the Grand Hotel.

"I'm so excited to go swimming." Abby squealed as they waited at the check in desk.

"Welcome to Caesars Palace." The Receptionist smiled. "Are you checking in?" Abby smiled eagerly at the woman. "Last name?"

"Whelan."

After checking in the three of them made their way up to their conjoined room.

"Maybe getting a conjoined room for the three of us was a bad idea." Abby laughed.

"Relax Abby. The bedroom's are separate." Olivia snickered.

"Have you heard from Stephen yet?"

"No. I'll call him." Abby said pulling out her phone. She dialled his number and waited, she waited and waited with no answer. "He's ignoring my calls."

"No he's not!" Olivia boomed as she snatched the phone out of Abby's hand as she pressed redial. After two rings it finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello." Olivia said confused as to who's voice it was. "Is this Stephen's phone?"

"It is indeed. Is this Abby?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" The voice smirked.

"Who are you?!" Olivia growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Look douchebag. Just hand the phone over to Stephen."

"Stephen's in the bathroom right now, I'll take a message though."

"Tell him to come downstairs to my room." Abby said taking the phone from Olivia. "All of you can come. Bring your swimming trunks."

**XXXXX**

"They're here." Abby grinned as she raced to the door in her two piece gold bikini. She opened the front door and smiled to see Stephen standing at the front of the group. "Hi Stephen." She grinned.

"Hey Abby." Stephen smirked as he gave her a hug before stepping inside. Harrison, Jake, Huck and Fitz stepped inside after him.

"Your room is incredible." Harrison said in awe.

"Hey Harrison." Quinn said peeping out of the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn." Harrison smiled. "Do you know where I can put this?" He said holding up a bottle of Champagne.

"Yeah right here." She smiled calling him over.

"That took all of 3 seconds." Fitz smirked to Jake as Harrison walked over to Quinn.

"I bet you money she's not going to put out at the end of the night." Jake laughed.

"$20 says she does." Fitz chuckled.

"I don't think so. She doesn't look like the type."

"I think I know the type of girl that puts out on the first date." Fitz laughed.

"You used to... Until Mellie came along."

"Shut the hell up about Mellie. I do whatever I want." Fitz laughed as they made their way out to the balcony pool to join Stephen. This was true; Fitz truly did whatever he wanted. When Stephen asked him to come for a boys night in Vegas he didn't ask Mellie for permission, he told her.

"I want." Fitz said stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes were focused on a girl in the hot tub wearing a one piece black bathing suit. It had cut outs at the side revealing a tiny waist, and with the low cut revealing cleavage and lots of it; Fitz was sure this was the sexiest bathing suit he had ever seen. Possibly on one of the hottest girls he had ever seen.

"You don't want to go there." Jake said stopping him. "Trust me."

"Why not..." Fitz said with his eyes practally bulging out of his head.

"She's a bitch. Trust me, you don't want to go there."

"What happened?"

"I tried to ask her out on a date once. I saw her hanging out with Abby and thought she was hot. She shut me down in 5 seconds with 5 reasons why she would never consider me." Jake exhaled.

Fitz tried his best to stifle his laughter. "That's hilarious."

"Not really. She ripped me a new one in front of Abby and all I wanted to do was take her out for sushi."

"That's your problem right there Jake. No girl will date you if you say you like sushi."

"Why not?"

"Cause it makes you sound like a pussy. That's why."

"Girls like sushi..."

"I've gotten more girls then you, Stephen, Harrison and Huck combined. I think I know what girls like."

"You're so humble too aren't you?" Jake snapped sarcastically.

"Now come on. You're going to introduce me to her."

"No! It's going to be so awkward."

"I could give a damn." Fitz said grabbing Jake's arm as they made their way over to the hot tub. Olivia looked up at them awkwardly as they just stood there. Fitz pushed Jake forward urging him to talk.

"Hi Olivia." Jake smiled.

"Hello." Olivia said quite dry.

Fitz coughed gesturing for Jake to introduce him.

"This is my friend Fitz." Jake said awkwardly.

"Hi." Olivia said with the same dry tone.

"Hi." Fitz smiled as he stepped inside of the hot tub. "Jake was just telling me about the time he asked you out on a date." His voice was rich and deep. It was silky and smooth yet husky and rough. Fitz smirked as he recognized her voice from the phone call.

"I was not!" Jake growled.

"Mhm." Olivia said with a fake smile.

"So why did you reject my friend here?"

"Reasons."

"Well, what would you say if I wanted to ask you out on a date?"Olivia scoffed as she pushed her hair to one side and checked out her nails. "Hello." Fitz said. "What would you say if I wanted to take you out on a date?"

Olivia continued to ignore him as she examined her cuticles. Who the hell did this man think he was?

"Excuse me? I'm talking to you, you know!"

"Look Friz." Olivia snapped.

"My name is Fitz."

"Look Fitz. If I wouldn't go on a date with your friend Jake, what on earth makes you think I would go on a date with you?"

"Because I have something Jake doesn't."

"Oh really?" Olivia spat sarcastically. "And what is that?"

"A 9 inch penis." Fitz grinned.

Abby and Jake's mouth's dropped to the floor while Quinn gasped as she walked outside with Harrison.

Olivia looked this man up and down before examining his swimming trunks. "I don't think so." She scoffed.

"How about we head into your bedroom and find out?" Fitz smirked.

Olivia shot him a look of pure disgust before she sat up from the hot tub. "Excuse me." She grabbed her towel from the floor and wrapped it around her body.

Jake, Stephen and Harrison hollered with laughter as Olivia made her way inside and slammed the door shut.

"Strike number 1." Stephen cackled.

"I think that might have been worse than me asking her out on a date." Jake sneered as he sat down.

"I highly doubt that." Fitz glared at him.

"I would leave that if I were you." Stephen laughed.

"I think they would be cute." Abby smiled as she went to pour herself a glass of champagne.

Fitz smirked. This girl was feisty with an attitude. Normally he couldn't stand stuck up girl's with their noses raised up in the air. He grew up with all of them. But she seemed differently; she intrigued him.

"I'm going to fuck her before this trip ends." Fitz smirked to Jake. "Mark my words.

He loved a challenge, and getting with her posed a huge one. If she was this fired up after one conversation, he couldn't imagine what the sex with her would be like. He wanted her, and he was going to make sure as hell he got her.

_"A 9 inch penis."_ Olivia scoffed to herself as she poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen. What a smug bastard. Who the hell did this Fitz character think he was? He had this cockiness and arrogance about him that was so overpowering it bordered on repulsive. You could see in his eyes he was the type the girl in the room with the tightest and shortest skirt. Complete and total womanizer.

She had examined his body after his inappropriate comment and she had to admit, he was attractive. Broad shoulders, toned pecks, sculpted abs and the gorgeous V line she loved on men. His chest had the perfect amount of hair; not too much to verge on wolf man but enough to say he was manly. His curls were slicked back into a flow and the aviators he wore framed his face. There was no denying it, he was hot.

"I'd like a drink too." He said from behind her. She had left her towel on a chair and he was admiring her perfect round ass. Her curves matched with her tiny waist was exactly what he loved. Why choose between nice breasts or a nice ass when you can have both? And one thing was for sure, Olivia had both.

"That's nice." Olivia said with the same tone. She took a sip of her water before turning around to face him. His aviators were pushed off his eyes and his eyes were revealed. She now understood where he got this womanizing demeanour from. On top of his movie star good looks, he had the brightest of blue eyes. Eyes that mesmerized you if you looked at them for too long. Eyes that could probably talk anyone into doing anything.

"Are you going to pour me a glass?"

"No. You have two hands, you're fully capable of using them."

"What to know what else I'm capable of using my hands for?" Fitz smirked.

Olivia shot him another look of disgust. His arrogance was outrageous. She placed her glass on the counter, grabbed her towel and headed back outside on the balcony.

_Strike 2_

* * *

"He's so hot Olivia." Abby laughed as the three girls made their way down the Vegas strip.

"He's repulsive and I'd like to stop talking about him now."

"Liv!" Quinn laughed. "He may be a lot of things, but repulsive is not one of them."

"I can't believe he hit on you like that in front of all of us." Abby laughed as she Stephen a quick text. She motioned for them to enter American Apparel. "He has no shame in his game."

"I can't believe he said he has a 9 inch penis!" Quinn laughed as she browsed the racks.

"He has no shame!" Abby giggled.

"Are you two done?" Olivia growled.

"Done with what?"

"You realize by giggling and smiling you're feeding his already enormous ego." Olivia hissed.

"He has every right to have an enormous ego." Quinn drooled. "Did you see his arms?"

"I have no interest in his body. And neither should either of you. He's a complete and total douchebag."

"Every girl loves a douchebag." Abby smiled as she picked out a red strapless mini dress. "What do you think?" The dress was sexy, it was fitted around the bust but flared out towards the bottom; at most it would come up to halfway down your thigh. However on Abby's long legs it would barely cover her ass.

"That's hot Abbs. You should try it on and then wear it later tonight." Olivia smiled.

"I've never been to a club in Vegas before, I'm so excited!" Abby grinned.

"Abby neither have either of us." Quinn laughed. "Just promise us you won't drink an entire bottle of Tequila and make us carry you home and sing Britney Spears like last time."

"That was a year ago!" Abby laughed. "I've gotten a lot better since then."

"Whatever you say Abbs." Olivia looked through the story trying to find something that caught her eye for tonight. Scanning up and down her eyes looked for something that stood out. Until they found something that did; a black bodycon mini dress with a low back. Olivia didn't even need to try it on, she knew what she was wearing tonight.

* * *

"Olivia told Abby she thinks you're repulsive." Stephen laughed to Fitz as he checked his phone.

"She's so cute." Fitz smirked as he took a sip of his beer. They were all hanging out in his room watching WWE.

"She's going to kill you if you keep pushing her." Harrison laughed. "I've known Olivia a long time. Trust me when I say you are not her type."

"Oh and what exactly is her type?" Fitz asked.

"Her boyfriend." Huck laughed.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yep." Harrison nodded as he opened another beer. "He's a moron though. He's some smart savvy business man. He works for Bank of America."

"How old is he?!"

"30." Stephen laughed. "He's old as hell." This was true considering the group of males were only 26. Olivia, Quinn and Abby on the other had just all turned 22. They had all met at University their alma matter; UCLA. With the exception of Fitz who attended USC. Fitz, Stephen, Huck and Harrison were high schools buddies who kept in contact throughout university. So when they asked him to join them in Vegas there was no hesistation; despite not knowing the girls coming along.

"She's into old guys?" Fitz said with annoyance in his voice.

"I mean they're not super serious its been like five months." Harrison laughed.

"Good." Fitz sighed.

"Why? Are you planning to steal her away from her boyfriend?" Jake sneered with a tinge of jealously.

"Hell no. I'm just trying to sleep with her and it would be a lot easier to accomplish if she wasn't in a long term relationship." Fitz chuckled. Telling the truth, Fitz just found her extremely desirable. He had no intentions of putting up with her attitude for more than one night.

"Aren't you in a relationship of your own?" Stephen laughed.

"It's complicated." Fitz said as he turned up the volume.

"What was her name again? Marrisa? Mary? Melanie? MELLIE!" Harrison laughed as he remember.

"Now I remember. Mellie, Mellie, Mellie."

"I don't want to hear that name for the rest of this trip." Fitz laughed.

"You're such a great boyfriend." Jake said sarcastically. "Such a catch."

"Shut up Ballard. You're just mad because I'm going to smash Olivia." Fitz snickered.

"Like hell you are. Like she said, if she wouldn't let me take her out, why on earth would she go out with you?"

"Because I'm not trying to take out." Fitz sighed. Jake really had no clue about anything. "I'm trying to take her to my room and bend her over. That's it."

Harrison, Jake and Stephen all bursted into a roaring laughter at Fitz's comment. He always got the last laugh and poor Jake kept trying.

"But hey, if it makes you feel better. I'll let you take her out for sushi when I'm done."

* * *

"Can you hurry up Olivia! Why are you taking the longest?! You don't even want to get laid tonight!" Abby yelled through the bathroom door.

Olivia laughed as she ran the straightener through her hair one last time. She quickly reapplied her pink lipstick before checking herself out properly.

Her black dress hugged her body perfect, accentuating every curve on her body. The low back shoved skin however the dress wasn't too short due to her petite body. Her hair was pin straight and her makeup was sexy with a light smokey eye and a pink lip. With a final glance she exited the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"We can go now." Olivia smiled.

"You look hot but you really didn't need an extra 15 minutes." Abby teased. "We're the ones trying to get laid tonight. Remember?"

"Sorry." Olivia laughed as the three of them made their way to the elevator.

Abby pressed the button for the elevator in the wrong direction.

"Why did you didn't you press the down button?" Olivia asked.

"We're going to the penthouse to meet the guys." Abby smiled.

"Stephen's staying in the penthouse? Wow." Olivia smiled.

"Mhm." Abby nodded awkwardly as the elevator came. They made their way inside and up to the penthouse. Abby guided them to the room before knocking on the door.

"Hey." Fitz smiled smugly as he opened the door. "Come in." He said as he hugged Abby. In reality he only did this as it would give him a reason to hug Olivia as well. And just his luck as she was at the back. As Abby and Quinn made their way inside he stopped her.

"Hi." He smirked.

"Hello." Olivia said clearing her throat before making eye contact. He looked like a model. From his jeans to his fitted blazer and dress shirt underneath. He looked like he stepped fresh off the pages of GQ.

"Do I not get a hug?"

"No." Olivia snapped. "What part about no don't you understand?"

"No one says no to me. So I'd like my hug now."

"Can I just come inside please?" Olivia groaned.

"Only if I get my hug." Fitz grinned.

Within a moment of him saying that Olivia bulldozed past him and made her way inside to find her friends pre-drinking. "I hate him." She growled under her breath to Abby. "Why did you bring me here?!"

"Relax!" Abby whispered. "He has the nicest room. We're leaving in like twenty minutes anyways. Here take this."

Olivia reluctantly took the drink from Abby. "What is this?"

"Tequila."

"I don't drink hard liquor. You know what my tolerance is like!"

"Liv, you're in Vegas for ONE night. Can you please just enjoy yourself." Abby frowned. "For me. You didn't get all dressed up to be a party pooper did you?"

Olivia sighed as she rolled her eyes. "If they have to pump my stomach from alcohol poisoning, I hope you know where I'm sending my bill."

"Just take the shot Olivia."

With a heavy sigh Olivia downed it in one. It burned her throat and she began to choke.

"Good girl." Abby smiled as she made her way over to Stephen on the couch.

"Nice dress." Fitz said from behind her.

"Is that your thing?" Olivia snapped turning around to him.

"What thing?" He laughed.

"Coming up from behind me!"

"Is that how you like it? From behind?" Fitz said as his voice dropped.

_Strike 3_

"I'm going to kill—"

"Relax." Fitz laughed. "I was about to pour myself a drink. Do you want another?"

"Fine." Olivia nodded as she pushed her shot glass towards him.

"So I guess body shots are out of the question."

"You know what! Forget it!" Olivia boomed.

"I'm joking!" Fitz laughed as he poured her another shot. "Here."

"Mhm." Olivia said sarcastically as she put it to her mouth.

"Wait!" Fitz growled. "We have to cheers."

"Cheers." Olivia said coldly as she clinked her glass with his. They both downed the drink and Olivia shuddered after she swallowed it.

"What was that?" Fitz chuckled.

"What?"

"That little dance you just did."

"I hate Tequila." Olivia put the glass down on the counter. "And you as well for a matter a fact." She said with a fake smile before walking off.

Fitz smirked. _"This is going to be fun."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh my god." Fitz said to Stephen in their booth as they watched Olivia, Abby and Quinn dance. Of course Fitz had his eyes focused on a certain someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stephen laughed. "You act as if you've never seen a hot girl before!"

"Not like that..."

"She continuously shuts you down." Stephen laughed.

"It's all a front, trust me."

"You know she has a boyfriend right? He will kill you if he finds out."

"Relax. I'm not trying to marry the girl. I'll send her straight back to her boyfriend." Fitz smiled.

"You're unbelievable. Mellie will explode when she finds out."

"I can deal with Mellie myself. Fitz laughed as he put down his drink.

"You're not going over there are you."

"No. We're going over there. Now get up." Stephen laughed shaking his head as they made their way over to them.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Fitz smiled to Olivia.

"Yeah." Olivia grinned as she took his hand and let him to the bar. Having a few drinks in her system allowed her to loosen up. "Can I have 6 shots of Jack Daniels please." Olivia laughed to the bartender.

"6 shots?!" Fitz gasped.

"Yes Mr. Penthouse, 6 shots." Olivia giggled as their drinks came out on a tray." She grabbed them placing 3 in front of him and the remaining in front of herself. "3 for you and 3 for me." She sang in a sing songey voice.

"I think I need another one. I'd say you're a bit ahead of me." Fitz laughed. He was buzzed but no where near her level.

"Fine. You get one of mine." Olivia laughed as she as motioned for him to sit down on one of the stools. Fitz sat down and extended his hand for for her to hand him the drink. "Nope." Olivia smiled. "Open your mouth."

"Are you serious?" Fitz sighed.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded. He sighed reluctantly before opening his mouth. Olivia laughed as she downed the shot in his mouth with some of it spewing down his mouth.

Fitz laughed as he wiped his chin. "My turn."

"Nice try." Olivia smirked. It was obvious she was a lightweight and had already drank quite a bit.

"You have to give me a chance to catch up to you." Fitz frowned jokingly.

"Here." Olivia laughed hysterically as she handed him another. "You have 5 and I'll have 1. That sounds fair."

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Fitz smirked.

"Maybe." Olivia winked.

**XXXXX**

"Do you believe this shit?" Jake growled to Huck pointing to Fitz and Olivia.

"Kind of." Huck laughed. "I'm not surprised. Fitz always gets his way in the end."

"That's such bullshit. She'll go for him but she won't go for me? Not to mention that she has a BOYFRIEND!"

"Relax Jake. It seems to me like someone might be a little bit jealous." Huck snickered.

"Jealous no." Jake lied as he took a sip of his drink. "Fed up more like."

"Just drink and enjoy yourself." Huck laughed. "You're way too stressed."

**XXXXX**

"I love this song." Olivia mumbled. They had both reached the point of no return as she was pressing him up against the wall. Her head was against his chest and it the room felt as if it was spinning. To say they were drunk would be the understatement of the year.

"I hate this song." Fitz laughed as a remix of a pop song blared throughout the club.

"I hate you." Olivia chuckled. "Why did I let you buy me that shot..."

"Olivia you had 1, I had 5." Fitz sneered.

"Sh." Olivia said as she turned her body to face him. His hands moved to the exposed skin on her back.

"I love this dress." He laughed as he dropped on hand to her thigh. He slowly raised his hand up until it disappear underneath her dress. "Where's your underwear?!" He gasped.

Olivia clasped her hand over his mouth pushing his head back. "Shut up!"

"You're really trying to kill me!" He said moving her hand from his mouth.

"Sh." Olivia said as she wrapped her fingers around the belt holes in his jeans. That was all the re assurance Fitz needed as he grabbed his hand and stormed them into the nearest bathroom. Olivia was practically running to keep up with him. Bolting past the line Fitz made his way to the front just as someone exited. He pushed his way in with Olivia before slamming the door on the private bathroom.

"Was that really necessary?" Olivia laughed.

"You want me." Fitz smirked as he pressed himself to her. He sandwiched her in between the wall and put his arm out for support.

"I do not!" Olivia lied in protest.

"Yes. You. Do." Fitz growled.

"I have a boyfriend."

"We're not talking about your boyfriend. You want me. Admit it."

"No!" Olivia fired.

"Admit it!"

"No! You're disgusting!"

"Shut up." Fitz growled as he grabbed her face; crashing his lips to hers. Pulling and sucking, Fitz attacked her lips with a fever. He pressed himself further into her; pressing her harder up against the wall. Olivia's tongue demanded entry into his mouth as she claimed his. Exploring the depths of his mouth as she ran her fingers through his perfect curls.

Fitz lifted her up by her thighs pinning her up against the wall; supporting her there by pressing his body in between her legs. Olivia wrapped her legs around his body as she continued to kiss him. Her mouth was on fire as their lips moved in perfect sync with one other. Their tongues battled for dominance until Olivia drew his into her mouth. His fingers ran up the side of her thigh and she broke the kiss just as they reached underneath her dress.

"I don't sleep with strangers." Olivia giggled intoxicatedly.

"Strangers huh?" Fitz breathed. "Well I guess we'd better do something about that then..."

* * *

"Mhm." Olivia grinned as the elevator doors opened. Taking Fitz's hand in hers they bolted down the hallway until they found his room. Swiping the room key in the lock and opening the door proved to be difficult for Olivia as Fitz moved her hair from her shoulders, allowing him to kiss the bare skin exposed.

"Stop." Olivia giggled as she fumbled with the lock. She was heavily intoxicated not to mention his lips on her skin was enough to discombobulate her.

"Hurry up." He breathed in her ear from behind as he bit down on her lobe. His hot breath on her skin left goosebumps on all over her.

"I'm trying." Olivia panted as her butterfingers still struggled to open the door. She dropped the room at the sound of Fitz slamming his hand on the door in front of her. They were both growing increasing impatient and frustrated. Olivia quickly bent down grabbing the key and with a final attempt she managed to get the door open.

They fell into the room as their hands were everywhere. First the blazer, then Olivia ran her hands up his shirt and lifted it up, with his help she was able to get it off and throw it across the room. Running her lips across his chiselled chest Olivia's hands went to work unbuckling his belt and throwing it down. Her hunger for him was undeniable as her eyes were black with lust and desire.

Fitz lifted Olivia's face from his chest to capture her lips in fiery kiss. He pulled and sucked at her lips until they were swollen. His hands kept on her face holding her within his grasp. Before he knew it Olivia had pulled him to the floor on top of her. Her hands were in his hair holding him down while her legs wrapped around him midsection. Taking one of her hands she slid it down his body and began to push down his pants.

"No no no." He growled. "We can't do it here. I have water bed."

"A water bed?!" Olivia roared with laughter.

"Laugh all you want, we're breaking it in." Fitz said pulling her up from the floor and into a fireman's carry.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Olivia laughed. "That's not how you're supposed to carry me!"

"Says who?!" Fitz made their way into his bedroom and tossed Olivia onto his bed.

"Says the movies!" Olivia laughed. "You did this all WRONG!"

"I don't give a damn about the movies." Fitz crawled on top of her and with one rip her dress was gone revealing her naked body.

"I JUST BOUGHT THAT!"

"Shut UP." He growled at her.

"You shut up!"

"I can't even enjoy you being naked right now because you and that mouth of yours is ruining it!"

"That mouth of mine?!" Olivia screeched as she started to get up.

Fitz pinned her arms down as he straddled her. "Can you please just give two hours of NO talking?! No attitude, no sass, just SILENCE!"

Olivia giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you lord." Fitz smirked as he kissed his way down her body.

* * *

Opening her arms to the Nevada sunrise Olivia woke up in a different bedroom. She recognized that scent of cologne and his shoes on the floor; Fitz. He was cradled her and she could feel his morning wood pressed up against her ass.

"Get your boner off my ass." Olivia groaned. Had she really been that stupid and drunk to sleep with him? Probably because from the fact she was naked and the soreness of her body; she could tell they had gotten it on in ways that contorted her body. Tired, extremely nauseous and hungover to shit, Olivia was in no mood to deal with him, her raging headache or his erection pressed against her.

"Get your ass off my boner." He growled back equally as grumpy. He hated being woken up so early; especially being woken up to a nag.

"Move over." She spat as she closed her eyes once more. It was too early to get up.

"It's my bed. If you don't like it, sleep on the floor or get out."

"Fuck you." Olivia spat as she opened her eyes fully. Staring her smack in the face was a small _Fitz_ in cursive writing on her wrist. "Did you seriously draw on me when I fell asleep? How childish are you?" Olivia licked her thumb and began to rub it out.

"I didn't draw on you, you idiot." Fitz groaned as he turned his body away from her.

"Yes you did you lying—" Olivia began to fire but her stomach dropped when she realized it wasn't coming off. This wasn't a marker or sharpie this was a real tattoo... "No no no no." Olivia whispered, praying to god this was a dream. When it didn't rub off her throat began to tighten up. It was then she realized something that made her scream. A glass shattering a scream, a scream that could have woken the dead.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Fitz boomed as he flew out of the bed. His heart was racing that scream sent him into panic.

Olivia was sitting up and shaking. She was whimpering incoherently and it sounded as if she was crying. Fitz wasn't sure how to approach this. He hated seeing or hearing people cry; it made him cringe. He always went out of his way to avoid this awkward confrontation. But now it seemed he had no choice.

"... Are you okay?" He said awkwardly and uncomfortable. When she didn't answer he walked over to her side of the bed to see her hyperventilating. "Olivia?"

Olivia couldn't speak. All she could do was cry and whimper. She lifted her left hand revealing a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"What the hell is that..." Fitz snarled as he grabbed her arm. As he examined her arm he noticed a tattoo on her wrist. "No..." He said in disbelief. "This has to be some sort of joke." To his horror he looked on his hand to find a wedding band as well. His stomach dropped and suddenly he left lightheaded. "Did we get married—"

At the mere sound of those words Olivia hurled over and projectile vomited all over the floor.

* * *

**I have no clue how this story is going to go but I just HAD to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Leave reviews they make me smile xx**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	2. TKO

_WIV Chapter 2: TKO _

_TKO - Justin Timberlake _

**_"I'm out for the count_**  
**_Yeah, girl, you knock me out_**  
**_It's just a TKO_**  
**_I'm out for the count_**  
**_Yeah, girl, you knock me out_**  
**_With a TKO_**  
**_T-TKO_**  
**_Out for the count_**  
**_Girl, you knock me out_**  
**_With a TKO"_**

* * *

"They got it in last night." Stephen snickered. The group; minus Olivia and Fitz were downstairs at the breakfast buffet.

"Don't be stupid." Jake growled as he cut his pancakes. "As if that would ever happen."

"Olivia didn't sleep in her bed last night." Stephen laughed. Abby reached over and hit him in the arm.

"That was CONFIDENTIAL information!" Abby growled.

"They're probably getting it right now as we speak." Harrison laughed. "It's almost 9:30, no one sleeps in this late on vacation. Especially as we have sight seeing to do and our flight leaves at 7."

"You guys are exaggerating." Jake sighed. "Nothing happened."

"Keep telling yourself that Jake." Huck laughed.

"$10 they come down together."

"I'm in." Stephen got out his wallet placing his money on the middle of the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Quinn sighed.

Jake rolled his eyes trying his best not to engage in the stupid conversation taking place. "You guys are ruining my appetite."

"Jake, get over it." Stephen teased. "It was ages ago. You need to move on."

"I have moved on! But you heard her, if she wouldn't go for me, why would she go for him."

Just as Stephen was about to respond with a sarcastic comment , Abby's phone rang.

"Hello?" Abby said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I need you to come upstairs." Fitz said with an edge of urgency to his voice. His tone indicated that something was wrong.

"Where the hell are you? Are you with Liv?"

"Is that Fitz?" Stephen laughed. Abby put her fingers to his mouth telling him to shut up.

"Are you with the rest of the group?" Fitz swallowed.

"Yes. Now can you two tear away from each other for two minutes so we can enjoy breakfast together as a group." Abby buttered her toast as she juggled the phone on her shoulder with her ear pressed to it.

"I need you to come up to my room. Alone."

"Are you serious?" Abby groaned. "I'm eating!"

"CAN YOU GET UP HERE NOW!" Fitz roared through the phone.

"Okay sheesh." Abby spat before ending the call. "I have to go."

"What? Why? What did he say?"

"He needs me upstairs apparently." Abby groaned as she grabbed her phone. "I'll be back."

**XXXXX**

"Okay what is it? What couldn't wait until I finished my toast!" Abby boomed as she pushed past Fitz at the door.

Fitz swallowed as he locked the door behind her. "Olivia and I fucked up last night."

"I figured." Abby smirked. "And if you don't shower and hurry up you'll miss the breakfast bar."

"No. You're not hearing me, we seriously fucked up." Fitz lifted up his red T-Shirt to reveal a tattoo on his ribs.

"Please don't tell me you both got matching tattoo's..." Abby examined the tattoo before her words got stuck in her throat._ Livvie_ was painted across his ribs. "You didn't... You got her NAME TATTOOED ON YOU?!"

"We got married last night." Fitz choked. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made him feel dizzy. Even the thought of marriage or commitment made him want to be sick. However Olivia had been sick enough for the both of them; all over his favourite pair of shoes in fact.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Abby laughed. "Are you guys doing a prank?! Am I being filmed!?"

"No." Fitz raised up his right hand revealing a wedding band.

"Where's Olivia?" Abby croaked.

"She's in my bedroom. She won't say anything. I've been trying to get her to say something for 45 minutes. She's gone mute."

Abby bolted into the room to see Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed. "Liv?!"

Olivia turned to face Abby and for the first time she spoke. "We got—"

"I know." Abby said sitting down next to her.

"We got married..." Olivia said laughing hysterically. Not a laugh that would follow something funny. This was a laugh that would make you question someones sanity. It was more along the lines of a breathless cackle. "I'm married."

"Olivia..." Abby said nerved at Her creepy laughing.

"I'm married to someone and I don't even know his last name! I don't even know my last name!" Olivia cackled. "HEY FITZ DID I TAKE YOUR LAST NAME?"

"Stop!" Abby slapped Olivia in the face; jolting her out of this funny delusion.

Olivia immediately woke up from her state of hysteria. She shook her hair before springing out of the bed. "I need to fix this, NOW."

"What the hell, more like where the hell did you two go after you left the club?!"

"I don't remember. The last thing I was going into the bathroom. Everything goes blurry from there."

"Fitz!" Abby yelled. Moments later he came through the bedroom doors.

"Yes?"

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I remember leaving the club but that's it."

"So fucking useful." Olivia growled.

"Shut your mouth like you're doing any better." Fitz began.

"Now is not the time for both of you to start arguing."Abby went over to Olivia's clutch from last night and went through it; searching for clues of any sort. "Do you seriously have no clue where you went last night?"

"We got tattoos and got married." Olivia spat. She couldn't believe what she just gotten herself into.

"Oh please! You barely got a tattoo! Have you seen the size of mine! It takes up all of my ribs!"

"I could give a damn about your ribs!" Olivia hissed. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"You're not the only one in a relationship princess." Fitz growled at her.

"You weren't acting like it yesterday! You kept pursuing me!"

"Like you were acting like you had a boyfriend yesterday while you were on your back screaming my name!" Fitz roared.

"GUYS!" Abby intervened. "Do you seriously think this is going to help? You're both as stupid as each other!"

"DO NOT LUMP ME WITH HIM!"

"Do you think you're better then me?!"

"Think?" Olivia scoffed. "I KNOW I'm better then you!"

"You know what!" Abby said throwing down Olivia's clutch. "I'm no one's baby sitter. I came to Vegas to have fun, not to reenact _The Hangover!_ Deal with it yourselves! And yes if you don't bring yourselves downstairs within 15 minutes, I'm telling the group." With that Abby stormed out of the room; slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks a lot." Olivia spat.

"Shut UP." Fitz growled. He made his way over to his suitcase to put on some clothes.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting dressed, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Give me a shirt."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you because YOU ripped my dress last night!"

"Here!" Fitz snapped throwing her his shirt from the club last night.

"I can't wear this! People will know!"

"I don't think the shirt will give it away. The tattoo on your wrist or the ring on your finger might though." Fitz snarled sarcastically as he pulled down his sweatpants; giving Olivia show. He then proceeded to put on jeans.

"What the HELL!" Olivia screeched as she turned around.

"Don't act like it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Olivia quickly changed into Fitz's shirt which barely covered her ass. "I can't go downstairs like this! I don't have my room key either!"

"Here." Fitz smirked as he tossed her "pants" from his suitcase.

**XXXXX **

"Look at what the cat dragged in!" Harrison laughed as Fitz and Olivia finally joined them at the breakfast table. They looked miserable as can be. "Liv are you wearing his boxers?!"

Olivia didn't respond she just sat down at looked down at her plate.

"Olivia... Why are you wearing his clothes?" Jake asked concerned. As if it wasn't obvious that they had spent the night together.

"Leave it Ballard." Fitz hissed as he sipped his glass of water with his left hand.

"Care to share any of the sexy details from last night?" Stephen smirked.

"No." Olivia glared.

"You two are awfully quiet though. All worn out from last night?" Harrison chuckled.

"Would all of you mind shutting the fuck up?" Olivia growled. "Thanks."

"Ouch." Huck tried his best not to laugh while drinking his water.

"Olivia, Fitz. Do you have anything you'd like to share with the group?" Abby blushed. She couldn't hold it in any longer, as much as she loved Olivia this was way too juicy.

"Olivia and I got married yesterday." Fitz growled. There was no way he was going to let Abby sit there and snickered. The moment his words left his mouth the entire group went silent. No one looked as shocked as Jake who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Harrison bellowed across the table.

"We got married." Olivia muttered.

"Is that some type of sick joke?" Jake dropped his breakfast at the news.

"I wish it were."

"Let me see the RINGS NOW!" Stephen screeched as he bolted across the table. He lifted both of their hands onto the table to show the group.

**"Oh."**

**"My."**

**"God."**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harrison roared with laughter. Quinn tried her best to cover her laughter into Abby's shoulder while Abby and Stephen died of laughter. Huck sat there snickering while Jack sat there in complete silence.

"I have no appetite. Abby can I have our room key?"

"Sure." Abby smirked as she handed the key to Olivia. "Here you are Mrs. Grant."

Olivia's face dropped as she ripped they key out of Abby's hand and stormed to the elevator.

"Aren't you going to join your wife?" Huck laughed.

"No." Fitz scoffed. "Where did you get the bacon from?"

* * *

_Flashback: _

_"Come on!" Olivia laughed as she pulled Fitz into a tattoo palour. "It will be fun!" _

_"I've never gotten a tattoo before." Fitz chuckled. _

_"Neither have I. That's why were getting matching ones." Olivia moved to the front desk. "Hi. We'd like to get tattoo's." _

_The tattoo artist looked the two of them up and down with distain. "Are either of you under the influence of any alcohol or substances?" _

_"Nope." Olivia giggled lying right through her teeth. _

_The artist shot her a sarcastic smile. "Follow me."_

_Fitz went first. He lifted his shirt up showing the tattoo artist exactly where he wanted it done. _

_"The ribs are one of the most painful places to get a tattoo. Are you sure you want to get here for your first tattoo?" _

_"I'm sure." Fitz laughed. _

_The tattoo artist shrugged as she fired up the gun, dipped it in ink and began. Fitz's face immediately seized up and he squeezed down on Olivia's hand. _

_"OW!" Olivia laughed. _

_"Holy shit." Fitz groaned as he continued to grip her hand. The tattoo artist continued to drill ink inti his skin as he groaned out in pain. An hour later "Livvie" in cursive was painted on his skin. _

_"Your turn princess." The artist smirked to Olivia._

* * *

"You found it?!" Olivia screeched. Fitz had called her up to his room after breakfast as he found their marriage license stuffed between the sheets of his bed.

"Yeah." Fitz exhaled.

Olivia snatched it out of his hand to read it for herself. Her stomach sank as everything hit her like a ton of bricks; they were legally married. /Olivia Grant./ "I'm going to be sick."

Fitz pushed her away. "Go be sick somewhere else you ruined my favourite pair of shoes!"

"I'm married..." Olivia said shaking. "We're married and I can't stand you."

"Don't think for one second that the feeling isn't mutual sweetheart!" Fitz snapped at her.

"Don't think for one second that the second we're back in California we aren't getting divorced!"

"As if! We're having this shit annulled!"

"Even better!" Olivia hissed getting in his face.

"The second we step off that plane!"

"Agreed." Olivia growled through her teeth.

"So does this mean we can have sex now?!"

"No!" Olivia cried as she shoved the marriage certificate into his chest. "You disgust me!"

"Mhm." Fitz moved his fingers to graze across her plump lips. Her lips fascinated him, they were begging to be sucked and bitten. She immediately shut up at his sensual touch. His fingers against her skin set her body on fire. He oozed sexuality and there was sometimes when his arrogance was attractive. She swallowed hard; remembering exactly why she slept with him in first place. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, he was attractive.

"You know if you kept that loud mouth of yours shut, we don't have to get divorced."

And that was gone; his ridiculous arrogance was back and Olivia shoved him off. "Go to hell." She grabbed the marriage license and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The plane ride back was full of snickers and laughs and Olivia tried her best to ignore them. Fitz could care less as he passed out on the seat beside her; snoring away. As if he wasn't irritating enough he was the reason she had to listen to their group of friends tease them.

Once they landed they all sped through baggage collection and waited at the front of LAX for a cab. All accept for Olivia as Fitz held her back while the others got in a cab and went on their way home.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Olivia huffed. "I need to get home!"

"We need to talk WIFEY." Fitz hissed.

Olivia groaned, for a moment she forgot. For a moment she forgot about the insane weekend she had. "Fine. Where?"

"The Hilton."

"HELL NO!"

"I don't have time for you and your melodramatics so pack it in now."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!"

Rolling his eyes and not dignifying her with a response Fitz grabbed Olivia's arm as they stormed for to the Hilton. Olivia's legs were practically running after his at the speed he was walking. Once inside he turned into the first restaurant and practically flung her into the nearest booth.

"That was abuse." Olivia growled.

"Shut up."

"Hi there." A young woman smiled as she stood in front of them and handed them menu's. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll—"

"She'll have a water." Fitz interjected.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." Olivia said louder.

"Nope." Fitz smiled as he popped the p. "Water."

"How about I give you two a moment to decide."

"No need." Fitz grinned with a charming smile. "Two waters. I'll have your finest steak and she'll have a caesar salad." The woman nodded and quickly scurried away.

"You sexist asshole I don't like salad."

"Oh." Fitz frowned. "I thought all women like salad."

"Well you're a bonehead."

"So." Fitz turned himself to face him completely. "We need to find ourselves lawyers; and fast."

"I have a lawyer." Olivia hissed. Although technically it was her father's lawyer she knew she wanted him to represent her.

"As do I. Perfect, so we can have this thing annulled before anyone is the wiser."

"Perfect."

"Your waters." The waitress smiled as she placed them on the table. "Your food should be out shortly."

Neither of their eyes glanced upon her; they were to busy in the middle of having a death glare stare off.

"I bet the food here isn't even good." Olivia scoffed.

"Probably not."

"Why the hell did you take me here then?!"

"Because there's a hotel attached."

"So."

"So I'd like to have sex with you again before we get divorced and go on our separate ways."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm deadly serious." Fitz grinned.

Olivia took a sip of her water as she tried her best not to laugh. "Fat chance."

"What on earth does that mean?"

"It means, there is nothing you could do on the face of this earth that would get me to sleep with you again."

"Oh really." Fitz smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Olivia said with disgust. "You're repulsive."

* * *

Crushing her up against the wall Fitz began to feverishly attack her lips as they both tore of the pieces of clothing separating each other. First went his belt, then her skirt, then his pants and finally both of their shirts leaving them both in their underwear. Ramming his tongue into her mouth Fitz held Olivia's face in place with one hand while the other squeezed her thigh.

His lips moved to her neck where they sucked and bit down on any skin they could leaving all types of marks. Olivia moaned as she gripped his hair with fingers. His hands dipped into her underwear to find her dripping with need for him.

"Tell me how bad you want me." His lips grazed against her collarbones and he felt her shudder. Getting no response he grabbed her by her hipbones and slammed her into the wall again. "Tell me."

Olivia grabbed him through his boxers giving him the exact response he needed without and words. Fitz ripped off her bra revealing her chest. She savagely attacked her breasts biting and sucking on them causing her to cry out. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and Olivia almost lost control. Without any hesitation she pulled down her underwear and kicked it to the floor.

Within a few moments Fitz was taking her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his midsection. He pounded into her relentlessly not stopping from any pauses or breaks. Olivia's body thudding against the concrete wall as she cried out. She moved her hands which were entangled in his curls to his back where she dug into his muscular back with her nails. She dragged her nails down his back until she she felt like scratches were being formed.

Both of their climaxes near as moans, grunts and colourful languages flew out of both of their mouths. Olivia could barely recognize her own voice; never in her entire life had she screamed this way during sex. Fitz's animalistic grunts became louder and louder as he reached point of expolsion. Olivia came first with a high pitch yelp and Fitz followed suit as he bit down on her shoulder to stop from yelling himself.

He released himself from the wall causing Olivia to fall into his chest. Still panting he didn't give her a moment of rest as grabbed her by the wrist dragging her to the bed. He pinned her on her back as his lips descended to core.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Olivia screeched as she sat up. Never in her life had she recieved or given oral sex.

"Shut up..." He growled animalistically.

Olivia didn't bother to argue with him this time. For once she did as he told her; she shut her mouth and laid back down on her back. And how glad she was that she did. The things he was doing to her left her screaming incoherently. With every kiss of his lips, flick of his tongue, and pump of his fingers her body screamed for more. Her legs were shaking, her stomach was contracting and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Fitz dug his nails into her fleshy thighs as he continued to devour her.

Her hands found their way into his hair again as she felt herself slowly peaking. With the slow flick of his tongue against her throbbing click she moaned his name in rapture as her orgasm violently rocked her body.

Fitz rose up looking at her shaking and for once since the moment he met her he had completely silenced her. He smirked to himself as he got up from the bed to find their clothes. Once he gathered all of their clothing he flung them in the middle of the room before collapsing on the bed.

"This is ever never happening again." Olivia panted trying to regulate her breathing. "Ever."

"Agreed."

"I hope you know I'm not paying for this room."

"Sh." Fitz groaned as he moved his hand to cover her mouth. He exhaled as he muffled her talking. "Much better."

Flinging his hand off of her mouth Olivia boomed. "Take your hand off of me!"

"Ugh. You can go now." Fitz groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Gladly." Olivia hissed.

Fitz felt a sudden throbbing in his back. He then realized she had dug her claws into his back. "My back is killing me. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." Olivia spat sarcastically. "Where's my underwear?" Olivia searched through the pile of clothing with no luck.

"Oh that." Fitz smirked. "I ripped it."

"You did what..." Olivia growled. She could feel her blood begin to boil.

"While I grabbed our clothes I ripped it. Have fun leaving here with no underwear."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAT?!" Big Gerry boomed as he slammed his hands down on the kitchen table.

"I got drunk and got married." Fitz exhaled.

"You have about 5 seconds to tell me this is some kind of sick fucking joke."

"Unfortunately not."

"You mean to tell me that you went to Las Vegas and GOT MARRIED?!"

"Yeah."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND FITZGERALD?!"

"No."

"Who. Is. She." Gerry snarled each word with venom.

"One of Stephen's friends."

"Let me get this straight. You went to Las Vegas and married one of Stephen's friends?"

"I also got her name tattooed on my ribs."

Big Gerry was one sentence of foolishness away from a heart attack. He was fuming, no he was raging; blood boiling, heart racing; chest heaving, eyes watering, skin heating type of rage.

"You fucking degenerate."

"Dad!" Cassandra; Fitz's sister tried to step in but she was quickly silenced.

"How dare you disrespect me this way..." Gerry growled his eyes full of hate.

"I'd love to know how my marriage is consider disrespect."

"You know your role. You know DAMN well you are to marry that Melody Jefferson!"

"I can't stand the sight of Mellie." Fitz exhaled. He would rather hear Olivia's nagging voice for the rest of his life then to be married to Mellie; and that was saying something.

"I don't care what you can stand the sight of. Her father is a HUGE investor in our company." Big Gerry owned a hugely successful Engineering company. Gerry was looking for investors of Richard Jefferson had tons of money to burn. They met and it went well; Gerry sweetened the deal by promising Fitz's hand in marriage to Mellie. Knowing Richard wanted Mellie to marry into the right circle it worked perfectly. Mellie was completely smitten with Fitz at the first sight; however he needed a little more convincing.

"I could give a damn about your company."

"I'm calling Jim first thing tomorrow morning. We are getting this annulled before this gets out ANYWHERE!" Gerry screeched. "The girl, who is she?"

"She wants an annulment as well." Fitz breathed. "Relax."

"Guess who's breaking the news to Mellie." Gerry growled.

"No." Fitz fired. "I don't see why I even need to tell her, we're getting it annulled!" Truthfully Fitz just needed any excuse to get out of speaking with her.

"Oh you're going to tell her, and you're going to tell her NOW!"

**XXXXX**

"Hey baby." Edison smiled as Olivia walked up to her apartment.

Olivia was speechless. She tried her best to hide her hand. "Hey Edison. Have you been waiting here long?"

"Yeah! Where the hell have you been? I thought your flight landed almost two hours ago."

"Edison we need to talk."

"About what? Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until we get inside. Open the door."

Olivia swallowed as she quickly opened her door with her right hand and scurried inside.

"So what is it?" Edison laughed.

"Something happened in Vegas."

"What?" He smiled. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"You'd be surprised." Olivia said underneath her breath.

"Seriously Olivia." Edison sat down on the couch and gestured for her to join him.

Olivia was hesistant in moving so she stood where she was.

"How bad can it be? Have you seen the Hangover?" Edison laughed. "Did you lose one of your friends?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Did you break a tooth? Did you find a baby named Carlos? Was there a tiger in your bathroom? Did you do roofies?"

Olivia shook her head no once more.

"Did you get a tattoo? Did you get married?"

Olivia's breath hitched in her throat and she felt as if she couldn't speak.

"Olivia?" Edison laughed nervously.

"I need to tell you something but you need to know that I love you okay. You know I love you right?"

"What did you do Olivia..."

"You look nice." Fitz smirked as Olivia met him outside of their courthouse.

"Go to hell."

"Aw baby don't say that." He said in a teasing tone as he stroked her face.

Olivia quickly swatted her hand away. "My boyfriend broke up with me because of you. My relationship is ruined!"

"I wish I could say the same." Fitz groaned.

"What do you mean..."

"I mean Mellie won't let me go. She doesn't even care that I cheated and married someone else."

"What type of a woman is she?!"

"A leach that's what. All you women do is take take take."

"Excuse me!"

"Can you two stop arguing!" Jim; Fitz's lawyer butted in. "It makes you two seem like immature brats. You don't need any more strikes against you."

"Any more strikes?" Fitz raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. You two have no reason to get an annulment whatsoever."

"Have you seen him!" Olivia growled. "That's the one reason I need!"

"Ha ha ha." Fitz said dryly.

"Legally." Jim said clearing his throat. "You get an annulment for 6 reasons and 6 reasons only."

"And they are?"

"Bigamy, Forced Consent, Fraud, Marriage Prohibited By Law, Mental Illness, Mental Incapacity, Inability to Consummate Marriage and Underage Marriage."

"So what are we going with?" Fitz asked. "I'd say we have a gone shot at mental illness with her."

Olivia crushed his foot with her heels causing him to cry out in pain.

"Mental incapacity." Jim swallowed. "You were both drunk in Vegas and you made a stupid mistake. That's what were going with. Both of you keep your mouths shut unless you're spoken to. Understand?"

"He's talking to you." Fitz growled in Olivia's ear.

"I'm serious. Judge Smith does not stand for any garbage so best behaviour." Olivia and Fitz both nodded. "Okay lets go inside." He motioned for them to follow him but Fitz grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Listen. Keep your attitude packed in. I want out of this just as much as you do. So stay quiet and we both get what he want." Fitz hissed.

Olivia yanked her arm away immediately. "Don't touch me. EVER." She stormed away following in the direction of Jim.

They waited with Robert; Olivia's lawyer for their turn. About half an hour later they were called in.

"Well it was nice being married to you." Fitz scoffed sarcastically.

"Go fuck yourself." Olivia hissed. She smoothed out her skirt and headed into the courtroom.

**XXXXX**

"May I be blunt?" Judge Smith asked. Everyone in the room nodded as he proceeded. "You mean to tell me that you got drunk in Las Vegas, got married and now you're petitioning for annulment two seconds later?"

Jim and Robert nodded. "Yes your honour."

"Can these two step forward." He said beckoning Olivia and Fitz. They did as they were asked as they stood before him.

"State your name." Judge Smith groaned. You could tell by his tone he was annoyed and stressed. He looked ready to go home and the day had just begun. Fitz took it as a good sign as he would take them out of their misery nice and quick.

"Olivia... Grant." Olivia said. The words barely being able to leave her mouth. She truly felt sick.

"Fitzgerald Grant." Fitz cleared his throat.

"I'm going to be honest and straight to the point. Look Fitzgerald and Olivia, I've seen a million and one of you two; married from a drunken night in Vegas. I've seen 3 today in fact. And I'm going to tell you exactly what I told them."

Fitz and Olivia waited for the Judge to continue.

"No." He said clearing his throat.

"Pardon me?" Jim said speaking up.

"These young people today are making an absolute mockery of the beautiful union which is marriage. The two of you fall suit into that. Which is why I'm denying your petition for an annulment."

Olivia tried to hold in her anger built she found it extremely hard. She dug her own nails into her arm to stop from screaming.

"I am ordering you to a 6 month co-existing period which the two of you will stay legally married."

"WHAAAT?!" Olivia bellowing silencing the entire courtroom. Fitz felt him throat tighten at the sound of her screeching voice. He knew she couldn't keep it shut. Not for all of 5 minutes.

"Sorry is there something you don't understand Ms. Grant?" Judge Smith raised his eyebrow and lowered his glasses.

"6 months... Sir that CANNOT HAPPEN."

"Firstly it's your honour." Judge Smith said firmly.

"Your honour." Olivia said apologetically. "This cannot happen."

The jugde scoffed sarcastically. "And why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend your honour."

"Oh." The judge nodded. "You interrupted my ruling to tell me that you cheated on your boyfriend to married while under the influence of alcohol?"

Fitz's stomach dropped. All the blood was draining from his face as he looked at mumbling Olivia.

Olivia tried her best to mumble some excuse but he wasn't having it.

"A year." The judge shot her a fake smile. "One full year of co-existing." Olivia's mouth hit the floor. "365 days."

"Your honour—"

"Shall we go for two?"

Olivia quickly shut her mouth and shook her head swiftly.

"Great." Judge Smith smiled. "One year of co-existence and then I'll think about granting you a divorce." He slammed down the gavel and got up. "Court is adjourned."

**XXXXX**

"YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT SHUT FOR 5 MINUTES! 5 GOD DAMN MINUTES!" Fitz boomed at Olivia the second they stepped onto the street.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! STAND THERE WHILE HE FORCED ME TO STAY MARRIED TO YOU!"

"I DID DIDN'T I?! YOU DOUBLED OUR WAITING TIME WITH THAT TRAP OF YOURS!"

Olivia took her palm and slapped him straight across the face. "Go to hell."

"Thanks to you, I'm already in hell, for 365 fucking days!"

"Stay away from me!" Olivia hissed before storming down the street to her car.

"That's going to be kind of hard considering we're MARRIED!" Fitz yelled to her as she got into her car and drove away.


	3. Kiss with a Fist

_Love the reviews for this story so far. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! x This Chapter is M for smut and language. In fact this entire story is M. _

* * *

_Chapter 3: Kiss with a Fist_

_Kiss with a Fist - Florence + The Machine _

**_"A kick in the teeth is good for some_**

**_A kiss with a fist is better than none_**

**_Whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none_**

**_You hit me once_**

**_I hit you back_**

**_You gave a kick_**

**_I gave a slap_**

**_You smashed a plate over my head_**

**_Then I set fire to our bed"_**

* * *

"Olivia that's enough." Abby watched as her best friend downed her 4th shot of vodka of the night. They were an upscale bar downtown and Olivia was drowning herself in liquor. Olivia rolled her eyes, ignoring Abby as she took another shot of her tray. She down it in one with no chase or a groan. She had reached the point where it began to taste like water. "Olivia stop. You realize this is what got you in this mess in the first place right?"

Olivia nodded as she pushed the tray towards Abby. "Have at it."

"So tell me what the judge said." Abby turned to face Olivia.

"Basically, we won't grant us a divorce for a year at the minimum. AND AND AND AND we have to attend marriage counselling twice a week."

"Twice a week?!"

Olivia nodded as she quickly took a shot from the tray. Before Abby could stop her she gulped it back and slammed it on the table. "Ahhhh."

"So you have to stay married for an entire year?"

"Pretty much."

"Have you told Rose—"

"No." Olivia said sharply cutting off Abby. Olivia had absolutely no contact with her mother. Ever since her father died when she was young; Olivia always resented her mother. After her fathers death Rose went from man to man trying to fill some type of void. There were so many different ones Olivia lost track of names, so after the 6th one she started to call them all Joe.

Joe was her favourite of Rose's boyfriends. He was smart, tall and handsome. He was kind and often helped Olivia with her studies. It was fair to say Olivia might have had the slightest crush on him. But then like usual, him and Rose broke up and she moved onto the next. After that Olivia stopped keeping track and began to resent her mother even more. The second she turned 18 she moved out; taking the money her father had left for her when he died and drove to L.A. She had never looked back since.

"Liv she's your mother. She deserves to know that you're married."

"She deserves nothing." Olivia hissed. "Enjoy the shots. I'm going home."

"Olivia you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk Abby!" Olivia was verging on intoxication and sobriety. "I'll take a cab home if you like."

"Well it's not like you can walk home from here now can you." Abby laughed as she escorted her friend into a cab. They gave the cab driver directions before driving off into the night.

* * *

"What?" Fitz hissed into his phone.

"Hi." Olivia snapped into the phone.

"I'm at work, what is it?"

"Why are you at work? It's 11 pm." Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I have money to make. You sound drunk." He sighed.

"I might be."

"Shouldn't you be drunk dialling your ex boyfriend Edison?"

"He won't pick up my calls." Olivia frowned. She had tried Edison at least 9 times before calling Fitz. Each time she dialled him she got his voicemail. It was evident he was still extremely angry with her.

"Aw... Poor you. So am I your booty call or something?"

"No. You're working and I hate you."

Fitz smirked. He knew there was more too it then that, but he played along. "Why are you calling me then?"

"Because Edison hates me and it's all you're fault."

"I could give a shit about your relationship with Edison. Go to bed and make sure you're ready for counselling in the morning."

"I thought it was Wednesday!" Olivia groaned. The last thing she wanted to do in the morning was wake up to see his smug face.

"Nope." Fitz sighed. "She called me today and told me she had to reschedule for tomorrow morning."

"What time?"

"7 AM." Fitz smiled as he typed away at his laptop.

"Fine." Olivia spat before ending the call.

**XXXXX**

"Shit!" Olivia screeched as she flew out of her bed. The alarm clock read 6:20 meaning she had 40 minutes to get ready at be at counselling. Her hangover had already kicked in as her head felt like it was on the verge of combustion. Unfortunately for her today was her day off but of course she had marriage counselling.

Racing around her apartment Olivia managed to get showered, dressed, put on makeup and pull her hair into a sleek high pony tail all in 20 minutes. She grabbed her bag and a granola bar before heading out the door.

L.A. Traffic was brutal; absolutely and totally brutal. Olivia found herself stuck in the same spot for 3 minutes not moving the slightest inch. She tried to call Fitz at least three times on her handsfree speaker phone but she received no answer.

_"Damn it."_ She thought to herself. He was going to be there sitting pretty with a sarcastic grin on his face while she rushed in late. The last thing she needed was to give Dr. Hubbard a bad impression. Especially as they were supposed to give off the impression they wanted this marriage to work.

15 minutes later she finally arrived to the therapist's office. Olivia bolted out of her car and into the office startling the snotty looking recepionist. "Can I help you?" The woman asked. Her voice was nasally and irritating.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Hubbard." Olivia panted. Looking around she couldn't see Fitz and a small smile crept across her face. He would only have a few minutes before the session started and he would be deemed late.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Olivia. Olivia Pope." She watched as the woman typed away on her laptop before speaking.

"Your appointment with Dr. Hubbard isn't until Wednesday at 9am." The woman sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me..." Olivia choked almost losing her balance.

"Your appointment... You're 50 hours too early. Please come back Wednesday at the appropriate time."

Olivia's throat tightened and she clenched her fists. Her breathing became angry and her eyes were on the verge of watering. Fitz had sent her here at an absurd hour knowing she was hungover for a non existent appointment. She stormed out of the office in two seconds. Olivia made it to the street before she let out a scream of frustration. People around her began to stare but she couldn't care less. She practically flew to car before slamming the door shut behind her. Typing in his number into her phone she waited until he answered.

"Good morning sunshine." Fitz smirked as he sat up in his bed. "I was expecting your call anytime now."

Olivia tried her best to compose herself and stay sane. His smirking tone and smug attitude threatened to push her into insanity. "Where are you?" She growled every word.

"I'm in bed." Fitz teased."Where are you?"

"Do you think this fucking funny?!" Olivia screeched. "I'm HUNGOVER and you forced me to drive across town for a FAKE appointment."

"Mhm." Fitz laughed. "Pretty hilarious if you ask me."

"Where. Are. You." Olivia's blood was boiling. If steam could have bursted out of her ears; it would have by now.

"Like I told you before, I'm in bed."

"Where do you live?" Olivia breathed in trying to keep sane but there was an evident venom in her voice.

"Los Angeles." Fitz smirked. "Where do you live?"

"I'm going to strangle the living SHIT out of you!"

"Kinky." He snickered as he got out of his bed to walk towards the kitchen. "I never pegged you as the masochist type."

"You're a damn masochist!" Olivia growled as she pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive.

"I know." He laughed as he poured himself a glass of water. "Are you driving?!"

"Yes!" Olivia hissed. "Thanks to you I just wasted gas money! You know I have this entire week off, I could have stayed home in bed!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! You're such an asshole! You knew I would be hungover, you did this on purpose!"

"Shut up." Fitz said firmly.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Olivia screeched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP! AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T—"

Fitz rolled his eyes and ended the call. Damn that woman knew exactly how to drive a person insane. He laughed to himself thinking of her cursing at her phone. As much as he hated to admit it, there was something undeniably sexy about her. Apart from her obvious beauty there was something that intrigued him about her.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you're still MARRIED TO THIS GIRL?!" Gerry boomed at the top of his lungs. Mellie and Fitz were sitting in his dining room later that evening.

"Yup." Fitz nodded nonchalantly.

Mellie sat there awkwardly. She was incompletely unphased by the entire situation, after all Fitzgerald and her had an understanding. Their relationship was strictly for breeding purposely and that alone. That wasn't to say she wasn't having fun on the side herself.

"You want to tell me how the FUCK that works?! I paid Jim to get you ANNULLED and you come back STILL MARRIED?!"

"Because the judge is old fashioned and a stupid prick, he ordered us to 6 months of a co-existing period." Fitz said. "And then Olivia couldn't keep her mouth closed and he upped it to a year."

"A year..." Gerry hissed. His voice was on the verge of cracking. It took everything in him not to destroy the entire house. "As in 365 days?"

Fitz nodded as Mellie continued to inspect her nails.

"Am I the only one who is the least bit concerned about this?!"

"Gerry." Melle smiled. "It's not that big of a deal. Well wait this entire year out and once it's over we'll pay this girl to keep her mouth shut and that's that. Fitz and I will get married have nice loving children and we'll co run your company once you retire."

Gerry smiled like a treasurecat at the sound of Mellie's plan. He was glad to hear someone had their head on straight.

"There's no way in hell I'm participating in ANY of that." Fitz snapped. "I already told you that I want nothing to do with your stupid company. I love my job."

"If you think that stupid job you do at that even stupider TV company will cut it, you're WRONG!" Gerry snapped. "It's about time you pulled your head out of your ass."

Fitz rolled his eyes as he ignored his father's remarks.

"That wife of yours, I want to meet her!" Gerry growled.

"Why?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"I need to see what we're dealing with and if she can keep her mouth shut. There's no way I'm letting you and your whore ruin my reputation."

"And if she doesn't want to meet you?"

"Then consider your house, all of your cars, and everything else you hold dear GONE. I will cut you off and you will savage what little money your mother left you."

Fitz rolled his eyes and nodded "Can I go now?" Gerry snarled and him and Fitz took that as permission to leave. He got up from the dining room without a word and left the hell house.

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes as she made her way over to her front door. She raised her eyebrow to see Fitz at her front door.

"What the hell?" Olivia spat.

"Good evening to you." Fitz smirked as he leaned with his hand against the wall. Even in his stance he oozed cockiness and arrogance.

"How did you find out where I live?" Olivia hissed.

"You're my wife remember." Fitz sneered as he visibly checked her out. She was wearing a low cut black v neck with loose hot pink short shorts. He bit his lip in approval before meeting her gaze again.

"Did you come here for something? Or did you just come to drool over me?"

"Don't flatter yourself love." Fitz smirked as he walked past her and entered her apartment.

"Oh come in." Olivia said sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

"Nice place." Fitz said as he took off his jacket.

"Thanks..." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "May I ask why you're here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Olivia said dryly.

"It seems our marriage has upset my father greatly."

"I can imagine."

Fitz smirked, the fiestiness of this woman threatened to drive him insane. However he came to her with a purpose. "It seems he has a problem with it. He's not too happy."

"Aww." Olivia frowned sarcastically. "Can you just spit it out already."

"He wants to meet you."

"And why the hell is that?"

"He wants to make sure that when all of this is said and done that you'll go away quietly with no fuss."

"He does know that I want out of this just as much as you do, if not more right?"

"I don't know the details. Just meet him so he can leave me alone."

"So what's in it for me?" Olivia said taking a step towards him. "I don't have any interest in meeting your father unless I'm getting something out of it."

"What do you want?"

"Mhm." Olivia said over-dramatically as she pondered what to ask for. She ran her fingers across his chest. "I like your car."

"You like sport cars?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow. He found it extremely distracting as her touch was creating a stir in his pants. Something about her just drove him mad.

"I do." Olivia smirked as she continued to run her fingers across his shirt feeling his toned chest underneath.

"Fine, I'll buy you a jaguar."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want any jaguar. I want _your_ jaguar."

"Excuse me?!" Fitz boomed as his stomach dropped.

"You heard me... I want your jaguar." Olivia smiled looking up at him. Her hands continued to play with his shirt adding to the very thick sexual tension.

"You can't have my jaguar. I'll buy you your own." Fitz growled. This woman was pushing him further and further.

"Nope." Olivia grinned. "I want yours hubby."

"**Why. Mine.**" Fitz spat as his breathing got heavy.

"Because that's what I want." Olivia knew how much he loved his car. You could tell by the way he stepped out of it to the way it always had a hot wax.

Fitz inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes trying his best not to get angry. "Fine. You can have my jaguar." He growled.

"Okay then." Olivia smiled devilishly as she stepped back. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"You're unbelievable." Fitz spat at her.

"Why thank you." Olivia said blowing him a kiss as she made her way over to his jacket which was on the couch. "Here you are." Olivia smiled as she handed him his jacket. Fitz scoffed as he yanked the jacket out of her hands. "Ooh, so rough." Olivia teased as he ripped it out of her hands.

Fitz ignored her as he put his jacket back on. "You know, if you weren't such a sadistic bitch, you could be sexy." He spat.

"You know, if you weren't such a douche, you could be sexy as well." Olivia smiled as she walked him to the door. "Drive safely." She grinned before opening the door.

Fitz scoffed at her and shook his head in disbelief. He had finally met his match and he didn't like it; not one bit. He rolled his eyes and made his way out of her apartment. Olivia smiled devilishly as she closed the door behind her. Something about him made her so flirtatious. She couldn't help herself around him; she found herself trying to touch or seduce him all of the time. Consciously or not her body was drawn to him. A slight smirk crept across her face as she heard him still panting on the other side of the door.

"Go home." She yelled through the door. Getting no response she opened the door to yell at him again. However he had a different demeanour to him. His eyes were grey with lust and desire and he looked angry as his breathing got heavier.

Olivia would be lying if she said that the man before didn't make her weak at the knees. He was so masculine and dominant it made her heart skip a beat. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So they simply stared at each other for a couple moments until Olivia moved to the side allowing him to come in again.

He walked in and locked the door behind him. Without a word he kicked off his shoes and flung his jacket to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Olivia said as she watched him angrily kick off his shoes.

"I'll tell exactly what I'm doing. We can't stand each other. You make my blood boil and I hate that stupid smirk that you do when you think you've won."

"Hey—"

"Shut up." Fitz growled. He grabbed her by the shirt and forced her up against the wall. "I hate that you know exactly which of my buttons to push."

"Well fuck you too." Olivia growled.

"And I **hate** that I'm so attracted to you." Fitz snarled.

"Well thank you." Olivia teased as she bit her lip.

"I can't deny that there's obviously some type of attraction between us and you can't either. So I'll give you a choice. If you walk into your bedroom right now I will fuck the living shit out of you. Not romantic passionate love making like regular married couples do. I'll be rough and it might hurt."

It didn't take Olivia much time to realize what she wanted. She was in that bedroom with the blink of an eye.

"Don't spit on me and don't hit me." Olivia swallowed as she turned to face him. She reached in and closed the door behind him.

Fitz smirked as he took off his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted body. He walked over to the end of bed and sat down. "Take off your bra."

Olivia nodded and did exactly what was asked of her. Her tank top became a pool at her feet and she unclasped her lavender bra and dropped it at the floor.

"I want you to take off your underwear. But do it slowly and turn around and bend over for me."

Olivia did exactly what she asked as she bent over for him and stripped herself of her underwear. Once that was done she was completely naked.

"Come here." Fitz growled and before he knew it she was straddling his lap.

Fitz grinned as he tangled one of his hands in her hair before bringing her lips crashing to his. Biting and sucking they devoured each other with an unbelievable passion. Sloppy hunger fueled kisses with nothing but tongue connected the two until they were felt gasping for air.

Fitz pulled back desperate for air before moving his lips to kiss the sensitive skin along her neck. He didn't care about her boyfriend or anyone else who would see it. He wanted this; He needed this. He needed to leave his mark on her. Legally she was his and he could make love to her which ever way he wanted.

He slid his fingers down the center of her body as he continued to suck on her neck. Once they reached her heated core he wasted no time in inserting two fingers inside of her. Olivia grabbed onto his curls at the back of his head as she felt his fingers curl inside of her. He slid his fingers knuckle deep into her as she bit down on her lip to stop from screaming; biting down so hard she could taste blood in her mouth.

"No." He growled. "Don't do that again. I want to hear you."

She opened her mouth and a loud moan escaped her lips. The next thing Olivia knew she was flipped onto her back with him on top of her. She watched slowly as his lips descended lower and lower until they reached where she yearned for him most.

**XXXXX**

"Stop that." Olivia growled. She was lying in her bed naked as the California morning sun peaked through the windows. It would have been so peaceful and serene if it wasn't for a certain someone. A certain someone who was chewing his spearmint gum like a cow.

"Stop what?" Fitz growled at her while he checked his emails on her iPad.

"That stupid noise you're making with your mouth."

"Only if you stop the stupid noise coming out of your mouth." Fitz laughed referring to her talking.

"I'm finding it really hard to be near you. I'd appreciate it if you left."

"Oh I'll leave when I'm good and ready wifey." Fitz said sarcastically as he pinched her cheeks. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Screw you."

"You did. Last night. 4 times." Fitz winked.

"I can't believe I had sex with you again." Olivia groaned into her pillow as she dragged the sheets over her head; hiding herself from him.

"Why not?" Fitz said completely unphased by her melodramatics.

"Because I can't stand the sight of you."

"Well, you certainly love my cock." Fitz smirked as he scrolled through the Huffington Post online.

"Get out." Olivia groaned.

"Don't get me wrong. I love the way your pussy tastes."

Olivia cringed at his choice of words. She found herself in the fetal position with the covers around her. "You're disgusting."

"So are you going to cook me breakfast or what?"

"Make your own breakfast."

"That's not very wife like." Fitz chuckled as he spat out his gum into a tissue before dropping it in the trash can beside the bed.

"I'm not even your real wife." Olivia scoffed. "Get yourself a proper wife and she'll make you breakfast."

"I intend to do so. But until then you'll have to do. So get to it please."

"Does Mellie care that you're married to another woman?"

"Mellie does whatever I say whenever I say. I wish you would do the same." Fitz sighed. "You're so argumentative."

"I am NOT argumentative!" Olivia boomed flying out from underneath the covers.

"Oh." Fitz chuckled putting down the iPAD. "I didn't even notice you were down there."

"Mhm." Olivia spat sarcastically.

"Well since you're already down there, would you mind?"

"Would I mind what?" Olivia growled.

"You know."

"No. I don't know."

"Would you mind helping me out?" Fitz smirked.

"With what?!"

Fitz let out two short whistles as he nodded towards the tent pitched beneath the sheets. "You can start whenever you're ready. I'll even play music if you'd like."

"Please drop dead."

"What's your problem now?" Fitz groaned as he began to play solitaire.

"Did you seriously just ask me to give you head?" Olivia scowled.

"Yes. I give it to you all the time."

"I never asked you to."

"You didn't need to. Want to know why?" Fitz smiled. "Because you're my wife and I'm going to cater to your every need." He said laughing sarcastically.

"Well unfortunately for you, I don't do blowjobs."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Fitz boomed as he flung down the iPAD. He had never heard such garbage in his 26 years of life.

"Because I just don't, not my cup of tea."

"Listen lady, it better become your cup of tea! No guy will marry you if you don't."

"You did." Olivia smirked and got out of the bed, not before Fitz's pinched her ass on her way to the kitchen.

"Don't you have a job to get to?" Olivia yelled to him as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Nope." Fitz grinned as she made her way back into the bedroom. "May I just say your breasts are looking extra perky today."

"Fuck off." Olivia laughed as she took a sip of juice as she sat on the bed. "Why don't you have work?"

"I don't work on Tuesdays."

"Well I have the week off." Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Interesting." Fitz smirked as he closed the iPAD and placed it on the nightstand table.

"How is that interesting?"

"Our schedules have allowed us to share this glorious work-free day together."

"I'm not sharing anything with you. You can have a bagel and then you're hitting the road."

"That's not very nice Olivia." Fitz frowned as he pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah well, you're not very nice." Olivia sighed.

"How is that?" Fitz grinned as he slowly began to suck on her neck. "I think I'm very nice."

Olivia tried to respond but nothing but a whimper came out as his tongue glided across her throat. His teeth grazed it slightly before biting down on her fleshy shoulder. Olivia exhaled as she felt his teeth let up off the hold they had on her skin. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Before she knew it he had flipped them over so he was on top. Her legs fell open and he positioned himself in the middle of her.

He brought his lips to hers slowly; taunting and teasing as he grazed her lips with his tongue, not fully kissing her. Taking her bottom lip in between his teeth he began to pull and suck on it. Finally Olivia had enough pulling his face into hers with her hands so their lips could meet. She kissed him with fever and hunger as grunts and moans filled her bedroom. Her room reeked of his fancy cologne and sex.

Biting on her collarbones Fitz grabbed himself and began to tease her entrance with his throbbing member.

"How nice am I now Liv?" Fitz said hoarsely; his voice filled with desire.

Olivia's legs began to feel like jello as she watched him slid himself up and down her slit. No words could be formed, only whimpers or pleas left her mouth; urging him to stop teasing her.

But that didn't cut it. Fitz wasn't in the mood to give him so easily, so he pushed himself off of her and watched as she squirmed for him back.

"I'm hungry." Fitz grinned devilishly as he got up from the bed and made his way into the kitchen.

Olivia growled as he followed him into the kitchen. "Where are you going?!"

"I told you. I'm hungry." Fitz chuckled as he opened her refrigerator.

"You touch me like that, and then you say you're hungry..."

"Like you said, I'm not very nice." Fitz smirked. "Where's your bacon?"

* * *

"You know what we're doing right?" Fitz sighed as they made their way to his car.

"Yes." Olivia said condescendingly. "Now hand me the keys."

"Not yet." Fitz said as he unlocked the car.

"Keys or I'm not getting in car." Olivia huffed as she stopped in her high heels.

"Olivia... Don't do this. Not now."

"Keys." She growled through her teeth.

"No!" He growled back at her.

"Screw you! I'm not going!" Olivia turned on her heels. Fitz grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Keys or I'm not going. We had a deal!"

"You'll get the keys once you've held up your end of the bargain. So far you haven't done anything to deserve it!" Fitz said adamantly as he opened the passenger side for her. "Get in."'

Storming past him and nearly knocking him over, Olivia got in the car and slammed the door behind her. Fitz smirked as he walked around the front, Olivia unlocked the door for him before folding her arms.

"You passed the test." Fitz smirked as he got in the car.

"What test." Olivia growled.

"Nevermind." He chuckled to himself as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. "My father, he's a bit if an asshole."

"I bet." Olivia spat as she checked her phone.

"You bet?"

"Well I'm assuming the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Shut up. What do you know about apples or trees?" He teased.

"What's your fathers name?" Olivia sighed.

"Gerry. But his friends call him Big Gerry."

"What the hell am I supposed to call him?"

"Well you sure as hell aren't calling him dad."

"Believe me, I would never in a million years call anyone dad. I'll just call him Gerry."

"You might want to pack in the attitude for real this time. My father's a lot feistier than you are."

"We'll see about that." Olivia snarled as she pushed her hair to one side. The rest of the drive was silent filled with this underlying tension between the two of them. There was no denying that their chemistry was off the chart. However besides being naked in bed, neither of them could stand the sight of each other.

Eventually Fitz pulled into a grand stone house and parked in the driveway.

"What the hell? How rich are you?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Sh Ms. UCLA." Fitz chuckled.

"Don't Ms. UCLA me when you live in a mansion!"

"It's my father's house, not mine." Fitz said as he got out of the car. Olivia rolled her eyes as she joined him at the front door. She watched as he knocked on the front door and waited. Moments later an elderly man opened the door and spoke.

"Fitzgerald." He said coldly. Olivia could immediately tell that their relationship was strained.

"Gerry." Fitz nodded with his tone equally as cold. "This is Olivia Pope." He said gesturing to her.

Gerry took one look at Olivia before shooting her one of the fakest smiles she had ever seen in her life. "Hello."

"Hi." Olivia said with a weak smile. It was obvious he wanted her here as much as she wanted to be here. Gerry gestured for the two of them to come in and she followed Fitz inside.

From the decor in the house Olivia immediately could tell they came from money, and not just money; but old money. "Nice home." She said in a tone that verged on polite with a slight edge to it. She didn't want to give off the impression that she would pushed and prodded around like his friend Mellie.

"Thank you." Gerry said as they made their way into the dining room. "Would you like to take a seat?" His tone not welcoming. In fact his tone was belitting and degrading, he spoke to her and which you would speak to a child.

"I'll stand thank you." Olivia said firmly as Fitz sat down on the couch.

"Olivia sit down." Fitz muttered.

"Why don't you listen to Fitzgerald and take a seat." Gerry said with this fake smile that irked Olivia. His voice reeked of distain and disapproval.

"I'm fine standing." Olivia continued in the same tone. "I'm not too sure altogether why I'm here."

"Well you're married to my son, and I believe we have a few things to discuss."

"Such as?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. The way this man looked at her immediately put her on defensive mode.

"Such as a divorce." Gerry said in a condensing tone. "I understand you had the sentence upped to a year."

"I? I had the sentence upped to a year?" Olivia scoffed.

"To my knowledge. Yes." Gerry said firmly.

"It wasn't just Olivia Gerry." Fitz interved. "The judge was an old prick."

"Regardless." Gerry said cutting his son off. "I need to make sure we are all on the same page with the divorce."

"And what page is that?"

"The divorce will happen, as soon as possible." Gerry scowled.

Olivia shot him a fake smile before sitting down in Fitz's lap. "I'll think about it."

Fitz was absolutely floored at Olivia's behaviour. Not only was she matching Gerry's scowls with her one snarky comments but she had sat down in his lap. She was flaunting exactly what she knew angered him in front of his face. He couldn't help but laugh; this woman was truly something else.

"Excuse me..." Gerry snarled at her. His heart was beggining to race again. Not only was this woman feisty with an attitude but she was challenging him; and no one with sense ever dared to do something so foolish.

"I'll think about it." Olivia said with a grin. "At the end of the day, Fitz and I are married and our marriage is our business and our business alone."

"Listen missy—" Gerry boomed but he was quickly silenced at her harsh voice.

"No you listen." Olivia fired. Fitz's mouth dropped opened. He tried his best not to laugh but it was becoming increasingly harder. He could see the rage burning inside of his father like a kettle. The more Olivia's spoke the angrier he looked. "I'll get divorced when I'm good and I'm ready. If you don't like it there's nothing you can do about it. We're legally married and until I sign on the dotted line, it's going to stay that way."

Gerry was silenced, absolutely and completely silenced. He had a million and one things to say to her but no words were able to leave his mouth. He simply sat there as he got angrier and angrier at the sight of her. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to let anyone women in their right mind speak to him that way.

"Well." Olivia beamed. "This has been lovely but I really should get going." She got out of Fitz's lap and strutted outside. Fitz had no clue how to react other than to snickered and follow his wife outside; closing the front door behind him.

"You are something else!" He boomed with laughter after her.

"Sorry." Olivia said. "But I'm not going to have anyone speak to me like I'm a child and order me around. It might work for you and Mellie but it certainly doesn't work for me."

"I think you might have been the first person to ever properly shut my father up." Fitz smirked. "When you said you'd think about the divorce I swear he almost had a heart attack."

"He'll get his divorce." Olivia exhaled. "I want this over with too. I just don't appreciate his condensing tone."

**XXXXX**

Gerry was shaking with anger as he reached for his cellphone in his bedroom. How dare anyone disrespect him in his home like she did. He couldn't believe the nerve and the audacity of this woman. He scrolled through his contact list until he found the number he was looking for. He pressed call and waited patiently.

"Hello?" The voice said as he picked up the phone.

"I have a job for you." Gerry said trying to keep his composure.

"Who, Where and How?"

"Olivia Pope, her apartment and as painful as possible."

"Interesting..."

"I want this done cleanly and I want this done immediately. As soon as you possibly can without raising any suspicions."

"I'll get right on it."

"I'll wire the money to your account as soon as possible." Gerry exhaled.

"Sounds good."

"Oh and Charlie..."

"Yes?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrow.

"Make it look like an accident."

"No problemo." Charlie grinned before ending the call. _Olivia Pope_ he grinned to himself as he searched her up on his database. _Olivia Pope_ would be paying his rent and bills for the next 6 months.

* * *

**SO Fitz sent Olivia on a wild goose chase and they ended up having sex again. I find the two of them adorable haha. Edison is ignoring Olivia. For those of you who didn't get the "test" reference Fitz made to Olivia in the car, it's from a scene in The Bronx Tale. Olivia took his jaguar and she met Gerry. LOOL Olivia's mouth might have gotten her in trouble as Gerry called a hit on her... **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	4. Murder

Enjoy this update! In regards to the mid season finale I'm not saying anything. Except that I've fucking had enough of Jake and I need him to leave. I need Eli to school him and fast.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Murder _

_Murder - Justin Timberlake feat. Jay Z_

**_"You dancing around, hanging out the window_**

**_Talking real big with your little slim waist_**

**_And with all that below your waist_**

**_Girl, you know the next scene is murder_**

**_Maybe you need to watch out something might go down_**

**_Girl, your body is gonna end up_**

**_Under the ground, under the ground"_**

* * *

"Where's Fitz?" Stephen frowned. The group of them were meeting up for drinks and Fitz was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Olivia exhaled before taking a sip of her martini.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on with you two?" Huck chuckled.

"No." Olivia said dryly. A few moments later Fitz strolled in and joined the group at the booth.

"Beat it Ballard I'd like to sit there." Fitz said firmly staring Jake down who was sitting next to Olivia.

"No." Olivia boomed placing her hand on Jake's shoulder. "Stay."

Fitz bent down so he was at eye level with Jake. "Get up."

Jake swallowed and got out of the booth in order for Fitz to sit.

"Thanks Jakey." Fitz smiled as Jake sat back down.

"You're an asshole." Olivia muttered as she examined the menu.

"Mhm." Fitz nodded. "So I'm not drinking, is the food here good?"

"Wait why aren't you drinking?" Stephen laughed.

"Because the last time I got drunk with you guys, I got married." Fitz said nonchalantly. Olivia immediately stomped on his foot and he winced in pain.

"The two of you make a lovely lovely couple." Abby snickered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Mhm." Olivia smiled sarcastically. Fitz rested his hand on her knee underneath the table and gave her a knowing look. She quickly looked away and turned her attention to Abby.

The rest of the night went pretty well. Everyone laughed and chatted and even Olivia found herself enjoying herself. With a glass of wine in her hand she found herself loosing up; even cracking a joke or two with Fitz. As the night progressed the gang slowly said their goodbyes and headed home.

"I'm not drunk enough for you." Olivia said as Fitz rested his hand on her lower back as the walked out of the bar.

"Do you ever stop talking?!" He groaned. They walked down the street continuing to argue.

"I don't appreciate the way you speak to me you know." Olivia huffed as he guided her to his front door. "I didn't know you lived so close."

"That's because you don't stop talking to here anyone but yourself." He sighed before opening the door.

Olivia smiled as she entered his beautiful town home. "Wow, your home is stunning."

"Thanks." Fitz smiled. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I complimented the house, not you." Olivia said putting her coat down on his couch. She walked around admiring his rustically classic home. "Are you going to give me a tour or what?"

"You seriously want a tour of my house?" Fitz smirked. He knew exactly where this was headed. Olivia nodded and he took her by the waist showing her all of the rooms of his house. He started with the kitchen before working his way all around the first floor. Once the two of them got upstairs he showed her the bathroom and pointed to the guest bedrooms as well as his bedroom.

"Happy?" He sighed.

Olivia shook her head as she walked inside of his bedroom.

Fitz couldn't believe this woman. She would scream to the highest of heavens that she couldn't stand him but had just walked into his bedroom.

"Nice." Olivia smiled.

"What are you playing at?" He frowned unsure of her motive.

Olivia stood there and sighed. Despite the hatred and animosity between the two of them she couldn't deny there was something about him that made her feel safe. Something about this man comforted her even when they were at each others throat. Edison was continuously ignoring her leaving her feeling lonely and rejected and there was evident chemistry between her and Fitz. So she scanned his body; biting her lip in approval at the bulge in his pants.

Fitz smirked to himself as he watched her eyes devour every each of his body from across the room. "You're a pervert."

"Shut up." Olivia huffed as she threw off her jacket.

"What happened to _'we're never having sex ever again.'_" Fitz mocked her in a sing songey voice as he took a few steps towards her.

"Don't mock me." Olivia spat as she grabbed him by his belt and began to undo it.

"I don't like having sex in my bed." He said firmly.

"What the hell?" Olivia raised her eyebrow at him. Sometimes the things he came out with truly shocked her.

"It just seems so... intimate." He said with disgust. "Plus I get better leverage on my couch downstairs."

"I'm not having sex on couch! I'm not just some random whore you know." Olivia hissed as she dropped her hands from his belt.

"Here we go." Fitz groaned as he flopped himself onto his mattress. He knew there was only a matter of time before she began with dramatics.

"What the hell does that mean?" She growled with anger.

"Would you let me gag you, during sex?" Fitz asked curiously. "Like could I put a sock in your mouth?"

"No! What the hell type of a question is that?!"

"Would you let me choke you? Handcuff you? How do you feel about bondage?" Fitz sat up with a devilishly smile.

"No, no and fuck no." She fired at him with angry eyes.

"Wow... You're alot of fun aren't you?" Fitz spat sarcastically as he stood up in front of her.

"Go to hell." Olivia turned to exit but Fitz grabbed her hand immediately pulling her into him. She gripped onto his shirt and crashed her hips to his. They moved in sync hungrily as their hands went to work discarding the fabric separating them. In one move Fitz picked her up and lowered Olivia onto the bed, pushing her thighs apart.

"Never again." Olivia panted breaking the fiery kiss.

"I've heard that before." Fitz moved his lips to her neck.

**XXXXX**

They both laid there on their backs in his bed panting as their ragged breathing filled the room. Trying their best to come off of their sexual high after three rounds of mind blowing sex proved to be difficult. Neither one of them could deny that their sex was nothing short of explosive.

"I hate your cum face." Olivia snickered as her breathing regulated.

"What?!" Fitz gasped.

"Your cum face." Olivia swallowed. "It looks like you're in pain. It's grunt like almost."

"Yeah well yours isn't exactly gorgeous either." Fitz smirked. "Your eyes roll back and you look like the exorcist."

"Shut up!" Olivia snapped as she leaned over and bit his chest.

"Ow!" Fitz laughed as he pushed her head away.

"Well I'm off." Olivia hopped off of his bed and began to put back on her clothes.

"Well thanks for the ass." Fitz smiled as she zipped up her pants. She growled at him telling him where to go before storming out.

* * *

"So would you say that the two of you are no longer in love?" Dr. Hubbard asked at their first marriage counselling session.

"Sure." Olivia said with a smile. This needed to look as genuine as possible if there was any hope for a divorce. Fitz nodded in agreement.

"So what's the endgame? What would you like to leave here as at the end of our counselling?"

Fitz swallowed looking to Olivia for an answer. Olivia had absolutely no idea how to answer it so they both sat there in silence.

"The two of you have no clue what you want out of this?" Dr. Hubbard nodded. "That's completely normal for tons of couples. That's often the source of many problems; most troubled couples aren't on the same page. So Fitz, what would you like out of this?"

"Uh... I'm not sure." He said shakily as he crossed his legs.

"Do you love your wife Fitz?"

"No."

"Would you like to learn how to love your wife?"

Fitz nodded with a false smile. Dr. Hubbard asked Olivia the same questions in regards to Fitz and she answered in the same manner.

"I want the two of you to turn to each other." Dr. Hubbard watched the couple as the did exactly as she asked. "I want you to point out three things that you love about each other. Whether it be physical or intellectual. Fitz you can start when you're ready."

"Boobs, bum and lips." Fitz fired out with no hesitation.

"Eyes, hands and arms." Olivia said equally as fast as she squinted her eyes at him.

Dr. Hubbard shot the two of them a false smile. She was expecting something other than 3 physically properties. "How about we try 1 things you don't love as much about each other."

"Only 1?" Fitz laughed.

"Yes Fitz." The doctor sighed. "1."

"Her out of control mouth." Fitz grinned. Truthfully he found her feisty attitude refreshing. She constantly challenged him which made things interesting. However this was something he would never admit.

"Olivia?" The Doctor smiled turning to her.

"His mouth." Her eyes never left his as she spat her words at him.

"That's a lie." Fitz smiled smugly as he scooted his chair closer to her. He was turning on the charm regardless of the fact that their therapist was 10 feet away.

"Excuse me?!" She had no clue why anything he said anymore shocked her.

"You love my mouth Olivia." His voice dropped and Olivia's face immediately began to burn of embarrassment. She quickly turned away and looked in the opposite direction. Fitz roared with laughter as he adjusted his blazer.

"I take it there's nothing wrong with your sex life then?" The doctor asked. The chemistry between the two of them was nothing short of electric not to mention he had just dropped an innuendo.

Neither of them dared to speak up and give an answer. The doctor quickly giggled and changed the subject. "Once a week I'd like the two of you to clear two to three hours for a date night."

"A date night?!" Olivia screeched. Fitz rolled his eyes, sometimes he truly thought she might be deaf. She was constantly repeating others as if she couldn't hear.

"Yes Olivia. A date night, the two of you doing something you both enjoy."

"We have nothing in common." Olivia said firmly.

"I don't believe that." Dr. Hubbard smiled.

"You should." Fitz said turning to her. "We don't get along."

"Excuse me if I'm intruding but it seems the two of you enjoy being intimate?"

"That's it." Olivia said dryly. "That's where it ends."

"Regardless, set up a time once a week to have a date night. Maybe you could start with dinner and work your way from there. You'll discover things about each other that you never expected. Who know's you might learn to like each other."

**XXXXX**

"Well that was fun." Fitz sneered sarcastically as they walked onto the street.

Olivia ignored him and continued to attend to her phone.

"Hello?" He growled. "I'm talking to you!"

"You're a pig." Olivia sighed as she put her phone away. "You couldnt even pretend not to be a barbarian in front of the therapist. From lips, boobs and bum comment to that disgusting innuendo..."

"She asked me my 3 favourite things and she said they could be physical. I don't see what your problem is."

"Whatever."

"You said you liked my eyes." Fitz grinned.

"I say a lot of things. Not all of them have relevance."

"You also said you like my hands."

"They're big, I like big hands."

Fitz's voice dropped a couple octaves and was filled with sex. "That's because you love all the dirty things I do to you with my hands."

Olivia turned around sharply nearly causing Fitz to fall into her. "Do not to speak to me like that!"

"Oh shut up." Fitz chuckled as he walked around her and to the parking lot.

"Let me make something extremely clear to you right now." Olivia huffed catching up to him. "We are never ever having sex again."

"Wanna bet?" Fitz smiled devilishly turning around. They were in a secluded empty parking lot filled with cars.

"Excuse me..." Olivia said backing away from him. She didn't like that evil smirk plastered across his face.

"I bet I can I take you in the back of my car, right here right now." His voice was pure sex and it made Olivia weak.

"No." She said firmly before scurrying to her car. Fitz laughed as he followed her to her car which was parked beside his. He leaned up against his car door as he watched her try to unlock her car.

"Are you going to stand there or move?" Olivia sighed. With him standing there it made it impossible for her to open her car door.

"I'm waiting for you to get in the back of my car."

"Listen!" Olivia fired turning to him. "Not now and not ever. I still love Edison so leave me alone!"

"He's not taking your calls." Fitz laughed getting in her face.

"He will. I know him. Don't act like you know anything about our relationship! Don't act like you know anything about me!" Olivia hissed.

"I know one thing about you, that's for sure."

"Oh really? And that's that?" Olivia scowled at him. She swore every minute she spent with him she grew to despise him more and more.

"I know how to make you cum." Fitz grinned inching his face closer to hers.

"Fuck off." Olivia pushed him to the side and quickly hopped in her car before locking it. She sped off leaving him chuckling to himself in the parking lot.

* * *

"Hello?" Charlie said as he answered his phone. He'd been so busy with other jobs he'd completely forgot about Gerry.

"If you think I'll wire you the money for a job you haven't done you have another thing coming!" Gerry hissed. It had been almost a week since he spoke to Charlie and gotten know news or anything in response.

"Oh shit." Charlie nodded. Gerry's order had completely slipped his mind. "I'll get on it now."

"You'd better or I'll look else where."

"What's the name again?"

"Olivia Pope." Gerry growled before hanging up the phone.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he searched up _"Olivia Pope"_ on his database. Oddly enough the system denied his request to find out any information on her. The most he got was her name and date of birthday, everything else was "classified".

"Huck." Charlie beckoned him over.

Huck looked up from his desk with annoyance in his voice. "What?"

"I'm trying to find out information on this girl and nothing's coming up." Charlie frowned at his laptop.

"Try searching her up in the database." Huck groaned as he took a bite of his apple. Having to train newbies like Charlie was a part of his job that he hated.

"I'm trying it just says classified!" Charlie growled as he brought his laptop over to him.

Huck raised his eyebrow and was shocked as he saw his best friends name on the screen. "She's off limits."

"Clearly!" Charlie sighed. "Why the hell are there restrictions on her?!"

"I don't know ask Command. But don't you dare touch her." Huck growled making himself clear.

Charlie nodded. "I won't. But I needed this money for the next couple of months!"

"Take my job, Eleanor Fields." Huck typed her in on the database and gave Charlie all the information he needed. "By the way, who asked for Olivia?"

"Gerry Grant. Don't worry, I'm not going to touch her, there's no way I'll disobey Command. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I can't."

"If you don't mind I'll do it for you." Huck smiled. There was no way he would ever let Gerry think he could put a hit on Olivia. Not now and not ever.

* * *

"Hello!?" Olivia gasped. She was laying down on her bed and out of the million and one times she had tried to call Edison he had finally picked up.

She could hear him breathing on the other line however he kept quiet. After a few moments he finally spoke. "Hello." His tone was a mixture of anger and exhaustion.

"Edison." Olivia sighed. "How are you? I'm so glad you decided to pick up."

"You've been calling me non stop Olivia..." He sighed.

"I know." Olivia swallowed. "But you need to know how sorry I am. I miss you and I need to see you. I still love you."

"Are you still married Olivia?" Edison spat. He still couldn't believe what had taken place in Vegas. He had anticipated she would have fun, but not lose her entire mind.

"Yes."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"WAIT! Edison please! Just give me the chance to explain myself. Please."

"You have 2 minutes." He snarled.

"I made a mistake in Las Vegas, we both did. We both want an annulment but the judge is making us stick it out for a year of co-existing before we can get a divorce."

"Is that it?" Edison sighed.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "But you need to know that I still love you."

"Alright."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Of course I still love you Olivia. But you cheated on me not to mention you married the guy and have his name tattooed on you. I don't know what to do at this point."

"I love you Edison."

"Give me some time Olivia. I need time to see what I want to do."

"Okay. I'll give you all the time you need. I just... I need you to know that I love—"

"I know. I have to go now Liv. I just need time."

"Goodbye Edison." She sighed as the call ended. It was nearly what she wanted, but it was start.

* * *

_**Fitz:**__ Hurry up I'm starving!_

Fitz typed angrily away at his phone before sending it off. It was night of their date and Olivia was running late. They had arranged to meet at an upscale Italian restaurant in Hollywood. Fitz sat there as his stomach growled at the smell of delicious food around him.

He looked up and from across the room he saw her walking towards him. A slight smirk crept across him as he bit down on his bottom lip. She looked divine; wearing a form fitted white dress which hugged every part of her body ending above her knees. Her tiny waist and sexy curves were emphasized to the maximum and her hair was pin straight covering her shoulders.

"Hi." She muttered as she sat in the booth beside him. Fortunately or unfortunately Fitz booked a reservation for them with a circular booth.

"Nice dress." He smirked as he scooted beside her. That was an understatement; his pants tightened immediately at the sight of her.

"Thanks." Olivia replied dryly as she picked up her menu. "Have you ordered?"

"Nope. I've been waiting for you. You do realize your 15 minutes late right?"

"Sorry." Olivia scanned throughout the menu trying to find something to eat. "I took a bit longer than expected getting ready." Truth be told she found herself rummaging through her closet not able to find anything up to par. She made sure when she left her house that she looked nothing short of breathtaking. She even called Abby over in order to her makeup. Abby teased her for wanting to pretty for Fitz but Olivia assured her that it was strictly business.

"Well, it was worth it." Fitz smirked as he leaned in and whispered in her war. His arm rested on her shoulder as he spoke lustfully. "You look unbelievably sexy."

Olivia turned to face him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a waiter came to take their drink orders.

"I'll have the best scotch you own on the rocks and she'll have a glass of white wine." Fitz said. The waiter nodded sheepishly before scurrying off.

"Don't order for me, I hate white wine." Olivia hissed.

He scoffed teasingly. "I don't care."

"Whatever." She picked up her menu once more trying to decide between ravioli or spaghetti. Fitz quickly pushed her menu down and turned her head to face him.

"How about we skip dinner and just get to the fun part?" His voice was so rich and lustful it almost dazed her.

Olivia quickly snapped out of the spell he threatened to put her under. "No." She smirked as she moved his hand from her.

"No?" Fitz said; rocked with confusion.

"No." Olivia scooted over slightly in the booth and picked up her booth.

"What the hell do you mean no?!" He snarled at her as he moved towards her again.

"Edison and I are getting back together." Olivia smiled. "Which means I'm done with you and your nine inch penis."

"Were we granted a divorce I don't know about?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Not yet."

"Well until we are, I don't ever want to hear the words Edison come out of your mouth again."

"Excuse me?!" Olivia snapped whipping her head around to glare at him.

"If you think for a moment I'm going to let you carry on with Edison while we're still married you have another thing coming." Fitz hissed. "Actually on second thought, maybe you should get back together with him."

"Pardon?" She spat unaware of his intentions. By the tone of his voice his last remark was heavily sarcastic.

"You should get back together with Edison. That way when we file for divorce under irreconcilable differences, I'll completely destroy you. I'll build enough evidence to paint you as the cheating scheming wife that you are. And that nice apartment you have, I'll have that turned into my personal storage."

His voice told Olivia that he was nothing short of serious. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Your husband." He snickered with a smile leaving her speechless.

The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them upon the table. "Are you two ready to order or do you need a minute?"

Fitz smirked looking at a completely speechless Olivia. "I think she needs a minute."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short but hey its better than nothing! So Liv restricted on the databse.. Mhm. I promise not to get all B613 I'm keeping this story light and fun! Who thinks Olivia's full absolute shit? *raises hand* I love how Fitz is able to put her in her place right on the spot. I'm not rushing them into falling in love unrealistically so expect more banter between the two of them. And Edison may make an appearance sooner rather than later. Leave reviews they make me smile! X**

**Until next time **

**Misschevious x**


	5. Cabaret

_Hey guys! So this update is a bit longer than the last haha. The next update for No Life After You should be soon. I'm trying to spend equal time between both stories however this chapter literally poured out of me. Hope you guys enjoy! Not sure how often I'll be able to update as I'm leaving for england tomorrow but I promise the next update will be for No Life After you. _

_I know you guys are such big fans of Edison so I made sure to bring him in. :) Anyways enough blabbering enough the story! xx_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Cabaret_

_Cabaret - Justin Timberlake feat. Drake_

**_"Say my name, do you know_**

**_Cause I got you saying Jesus so much_**

**_it's like we're laying in the manger_**

**_Now can we discuss how fast you just got undressed_**

**_Girl, if sex is a contest, then you're coming first_**

**_Don't rush, go slow, I can't lie, I'm impressed_**

* * *

"Isn't this fun." Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Superb." Olivia said sarcastically as she crossed her legs. She ran through her emails as Fitz got a back massage. As his idea of date night he suggested a massage parlour. After the last date night which Olivia immediately stormed out of, she gave him the opportunity to have a redo before she chose the next venue. However she was beginning to think the redo was a mistake.

"I don't understand why you won't get a massage, you're beyond difficult."

"I don't like strangers rubbing on my body." Olivia said dryly taking a jab at the masseuse.

"So am I the only one allowed?" Fitz smirked with a grin.

"Shut up." Olivia hissed before turning her attention back to her phone. She rolled her eyes at the masseuse trying her best to flirt with Fitz and his disgusting charm.

"Are you two friends or?" The masseuse with the name tag Emma giggled. It was obvious she had a bit of a crush.

"I'm his wife." Olivia said coldly giving the woman a dirty look.

"You're married?" Emma sighed looking at Fitz. The disappointment in her voice was clear as day.

"Like I said, I'm his wife." Olivia cleared her throat. Her tone was protective and stern.

"Mhm." Emma raised her eyebrow at Olivia before turning back to Fitz. "I'm going to get more oil."

"Whore." Olivia spat after Emma left.

"Whore?" Fitz laughed sitting up. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Olivia scoffed as she stood up from her seat. "Farthest thing from it. She's just a whore, simply as that. Can't she get a proper job instead of rubbing on married men all day long?"

"It's okay, we can go home soon and you'll have me all to yourself."

"I'm not having sex with you again." Olivia snapped. "I've made that crystal clear. Now, you can enjoy the rest of your massage with Emma. I have work." She smiled falsely before strutting out of the room.

Fitz chuckled to himself; it was Tuesday, the day neither of them had work.

**XXXXX**

"Hey!" Fitz yelled finally catching up with Olivia on the street. He practically ran out of the massage parlour after she left.

"Can I help you?" Olivia sighed as he walked beside her.

"You can't just walk out of our date you know!" Fitz panted. He practically had to run two blocks to catch up with her.

"That was not a date. That was you subjecting me to watch you and that whore flirt for an hour and a half." Olivia snapped.

"Well its tuesday and I know you don't have work today." Fitz smirked. "So I don't know where you're going."

"I'm going home."

"Great." Fitz grinned grabbing her wrist. "I'll join."

Immediately she jerked her wrist away with brutal force. Getting in his face Olivia snarled at him. "What part of I'm not having sex with you again **don't** you understand."

"The not part." He smugly smiled. "Now let's go to mine, I live closer."

"Goodbye Fitz." Olivia snapped before getting in her car parked at the side of the road and driving away.

* * *

A week past meaning another date night. As Olivia's choice they went for a walk along the Runyon Canyon. "This is going to take forever." Fitz groaned as they began their walk.

"We haven't even started." She sighed. "But if you're going to complain the entire way maybe you should turn around and go home." Olivia refused to look at him as he was shirtless, revealing his toned chest, perfect biceps and sculpted abs.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't complain if you walk in front of me."

Olivia frowned. "You're a pervert."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Fitz laughed. He couldn't help but admire her incredible body, especially in workout attire. From her purple tank top to her black yoga shorts, he swore she was doing this to tease him.

"Shut up." She laughed before taking a swig of her water.

"I'll race you."

"What?" Olivia choked nearly choking on her water. "Fitz I'm not racing you this is a hike not a sprint, and we're not children."

"See that bush." Fitz pointed a dying bush about 65 yards away. "I'll race you."

Allowing her competitive side to get the better of her Olivia agreed with a nod. "And when I win what do I get?"

Fitz chuckled pulling her into him. He ground his erection into her and leaned down to whisper in her ear in a deep rich voice. "This."

Olivia shrieked pushing him off instantly. "How about something I actually want."

"We'll sort that out later. Now ready?"

Olivia nodded getting into position. She waited as he counted down from 3. The moment he got to 0 she pushed him to the side before darting towards the bush getting a few seconds of a head start. Fitz recovered from her sabotage and bolted after her. Unfortunately for him Olivia reached the bush before him, winning the race.

"Mhm." She smiled as Fitz groaned. "Now for my prize."

"That's bullshit Olivia you pushed me!" Fitz growled at her.

"Sorry Fitzy but I got to bush first." She smirked doing a little victory dance. "Now I want a piggy back until the end of our hike."

"Are you crazy?! You'll blow my back out!"

"I won fair and square, now bend over." Olivia laughed as he bent allowing her to get onto his back. She hopped on top of him and they began to walk.

"You weigh like 200 pounds." He spat at her begrudgingly.

"I barely weigh 100. Now hurry up we don't have all day!" She barked.

"Shut up or I'll drop you on your ass." He hissed as they continued their hike.

Ignoring his comment Olivia and Fitz continued to make conversation as they continued their hike. "How's Mellie?"

"Not too sure actually." Fitz laughed. "I think she has a boyfriend."

"What?!"

"I think she has a boyfriend named Daniel, Daniel Douglas I believe."

"And you're okay with this?!"

"I don't give a shit what she does." Fitz admitted. Truthfully he hadn't heard from Mellie much since he revealed his marriage to Olivia.

"Jesus." Olivia sighed. "Such a great boyfriend aren't you?"

"I'm an even better husband." Fitz laughed as he moved his hands to grip her ass.

"FITZ STOP!" Olivia boomed at him as he dug his fingers into the fleshy globes of her ass.

"You know, I've never been much of an ass man. I've always been more of a tits type of guys. But I have to admit I do enjoy your ass alot."

"Fitz STOP!" Olivia hissed as she hit his chest. As hard as she hit him he didn't release his hold on her. In fact he gripped her bottom even tighter.

Without thinking Olivia covered his eyes with her hands blinding his vision, unintentionally causing him to trip and fall forward to the ground. Lucky he put his hands out in front of him landing in an almost push up position.

"Ow!" Olivia cried as they fell to the ground. Fitz laughed as he rolled them over so she was straddling his waist. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault! You were the one who came up the smart ass idea to cover my eyes!"

"Because you gripped my ass!"

"Because you cheated and made me give you a piggy back!" Fitz snapped as he sat up getting in her face. "So this is your fault!"

Before she knew Olivia was kissing him, and kissing him hard. He responded immediately as she slid her tongue into his mouth. His hands rested on her hips as he ground her hips into his. Olivia's fingers found her way into his hair and they went at it as if they had the privacy of a bedroom. As if they weren't in the middle of a public park. As if people weren't walking by them and snickering them.

Olivia pulled away gasping for air with her chest heaving. She looked into his lustful eyes returning the same look. Neither of them needed to say anything as they both knew this hike was over.

Speeding down the road Fitz ignored stop sign after stop sign. He found himself completely unable to focus on the road for a variety of reasons. Firstly Olivia had her hands down his pants, gripping him through his boxers while she whispered things into his ear. Dirty things, filthy things, things that threaten to make him crash the car. On top of all that Olivia was beginning to nip at bite at his neck.

"Olivia you have to stop or I'm going to crash the car." He growled at her with shaky voice.

"Hurry up." She breathed as she licked his neck. With that Fitz slammed on the accelerator practically flying down the road. Once they reached his house he practically teleported inside with Olivia by his side. Never in his life had he struggled with the keys so much. From the back Olivia had her arms wrapped around him as she played with the drawstring on his jogging pants.

As he finally got the door open the two of them nearly fell inside. They wasted no time reconnecting their lips savagely as Fitz guided them upstairs. He banged her up against his bedroom door as his lips attacked her neck savagely. Olivia practically undressed herself as she pushed down her tank top as well as her shorts. His house was filled with the sounds of ragged breathing, savages grunts and low moans.

Finally gathering the sense to open the front door, Fitz dragged Olivia inside and practically tossed her onto the bed. She giggled as he climbed ontop of her and spread her legs wide. The only thing separating them was the lace of her panties along with his jogging pants. Just as Fitz was about to rip off her underwear something clicked, never in any of the times that they'd been together had she been the aggressor. Now she was practically begging for him and he was going to have fun with this.

**XXXXX**

"You're a fucking tease." Olivia groaned as her fingers ran through his hair.

A tease he was, Fitz smirked at her comments before resuming his previous position. With her legs open, Fitz's head was resting on the apex of her thighs. However instead of pleasuring her as they both desired, he was making love marks on the sensitive skin right beside her core. Sucking and biting on the overly sensitive skin there until red marks were made. This small act of torture had Olivia shaking with desire and need for him. He'd been going at this for over twenty minutes leaving her absolutely soaked.

Slowly he ran one finger down her slit through her lace panties teasingly before stopping.

"More." She begged as she moved her hips upward. "More."

"More what?" Fitz smiled.

"More." Olivia cried as she gripped his curls. "I need more. Touch me again."

Doing exactly as she asked he used his tongue and gave her one long lick through her panties. She gripped his hair hard as she gasped. Her stomach contracted upon the contact of his tongue against her hot sex. And then within out warning he got up from her bed, leaving her shaking with need in her underwear.

"Mhm." He smirked stretching out his arms.

"Wait no!" Olivia cried. The pulse in between her legs was unbearable and threatened to drive her insane. "Where are you going?!"

"Downstairs, I'm hungry." Fitz lied with a smirk.

"No!" Olivia cried getting up from his bed. Her thoughts were jumbled and her mind was foggy. He left her dying with need and desire for him. In this moment she wanted and needed one thing; him.

Before Olivia knew it she had pressed Fitz up against the wall. Her hands worked quickly at his zipper before pulling his jeans and boxers to the floor, freeing his erection. Admittedly Olivia admired him, a bit longer than she should of.

"You can take a picture if you'd like." Fitz smirked. Unknowingly Olivia had just given him another unneeded ego boost.

Contemplating momentarily about what she was about to do, Olivia took his erection into her hands and dropped to her knees. She placed small kisses from his low stomach all the way to the tip of his penis. Using her thumb she rubbed into the head causing Fitz to groan. Olivia kissed the tip before slowly taking him into her mouth. Using her hands she stroked and pumped him to a steady rhythm.

Fitz was losing his absolute mind. One part of him couldn't believe what was actually happening, that Olivia was actually going down on him. Not that he hadn't fantasized about it since the moment he set eyes on her.

The second part couldn't believe how incredibly amazing it felt. Her hot breath, warm tongue and silky soft hands pleasuring him all at once. Never ever had he felt something so heavenly and euphoric. He mumbled incoherently as he tried to maintain some sanity. He imagined with her plump lips she'd be able to pleasure him immensely, but not to the extent he was feeling now.

Olivia took him into her mouth fully before releasing him. She continued this act of torture until his hands found their way into her hair.

"Fuck Olivia." Fitz groaned as he took fistfuls of her hair in his hands. She continued to pump and suck him as he thrusted himself in time with her hands. Olivia took him fully into her mouth; practically deep throating him. Fitz whimpered and nearly toppled over at the sensation of having her warm mouth all around him. With every lick, kiss and stroke she pushed him further and further to madness.

"Fuck baby you're going to make me cum." Fitz grunted hoarsely as he tightened his grip on her hair. And within moments of saying that, he did. His orgasm was violent and he had to stifle every grunt and moan dying to come out. He didn't want anyone to hear or have any clue of what was going on. He spilled into the back of her throat and she swallowed every last drop.

Fitz removed his grip on her hair as he panted up against the wall. Never in his life had anyone made him orgasm from straight oral sex. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the entire thing.

Olivia stood up with a cheeky smile on her face. Fitz was panting trying to regain some sense as Olivia stood there smirking.

"Did you call me baby?" She snickered.

"Shut up." Fitz growled at her. Lifting her up by her thighs he tossed her onto the bed and finally rid her of her panties and bra. He wasn't no time in getting into position before entering her.

**XXXXX**

"You're not so bad when you're silent and naked in my bed." Fitz teased as he looked over at her.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed as she turned around.

"Can we have anal sex?" Fitz smiled angelically.

"Are you serious?!" Olivia boomed. Fitz nodded frantically with a grin. "Fitz we are not having sex again! You keep seducing me but I swear this isn't happening again."

"Let me guess, you love Edison right?" Fitz smirked. He found her hilarious; she sounded like a broken record.

"I do!" Olivia sat sitting up. "I don't have causal sex you know! I've only had sex with 3 people you know; you included."

"I figured." Fitz chuckled turning onto his back.

"You figured?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"You grilled me alive in Vegas and I wanted to do was have sex with you. You freaked out the first time I went down on you. Plus you're pretty tight so I figured you couldn't have been with many people." Fitz sat up so they were beside each other.

"Don't call me tight!" Olivia hissed. "That's foul."

Fitz ran his lips along the side of her neck. He nibbled on ear lobe as a slight moan escaped her lips. "But you are." He growled lustfully. His fingers ran across the smooth skin of her thigh until they met her wet heat. Running his fingers across her clit he growled at her again. "So tight."

"Stop it." She breathed as his lips sucked at her neck.

"You know you want me." Fitz smirked as he rubbed her bundle of nerves. "Otherwise you wouldn't be this wet."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Olivia choked trying to fight back a moan. His touch sent her body on fire.

"Let me go down on you again and I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about." His voice was rough and filled with sex as he stared into her eyes.

"No." She said shakily as she removed his hand from her core and placed it in his lap.

Fitz smirked. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly sucked her essence off of every finger. "Your loss, because I love the way you taste." He got up from his bed and headed into the bathroom. Olivia sat there in silence at what had just taken place.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Fitz laughed as she came down the stairs fully stressed. He laughed as he boiled pasta.

"Yes." Olivia said firmly.

"I'm making lunch, so stay."

"I didn't know you cooked."

"You don't know anything about me." Fitz chuckled. "Do you even know my birthday?"

"August 25th." Olivia sat down at his dining table. "Do you know mine?"

"October 14th." He smiled. "As my wife are you going to give me birthday sex?"

"Ew!" Olivia frowned. "Stop it."

"Why do you always get so grossed out when I talk about sex? It's not like you're a virgin." He snickered as he strained the pasta and poured sauce on top.

"Because I don't want to talk about sex with you. I don't even want to have sex with you but it keeps happening!"

"You're so full of shit." He laughed as he handed her lunch before sitting down beside her. "You love having sex with me."

"I don't do casual sex I told you. It's childish to sleep with people you don't love." Olivia said before starting to eat.

"Well I don't sleep with people I love." Fitz smirked.

"Well you're a moron." Olivia twirled pasta onto her work.

"So who's better in bed, me or Edison?" He grinned. Olivia blushed and immediately looked away. Fitz smirked at the huge ego boost he just received. "Thought so."

"I didn't give you an answer." Olivia said unconvincingly.

"Your face said it all." Fitz laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed. "So who's better me or Mellie?"

"Mhm." Fitz stroked his chin and began to think. "I don't know."

"Excuse me!" Olivia fired threatening to leave.

"Well firstly, I can't remember the last time I had sex with Mellie." He said. Truthfully he didn't think he'd ever enjoyed sex as much as he did with Olivia, however he loved to piss her off. "By the way, thanks for the blow job. I knew you'd crack eventually."

"Fuck you." Olivia pushed away her empty bowl. "I'm going to leave now."

"We should do this again." He laughed. "How about tomorrow?"

"I don't think so." Olivia snapped. "I'm having dinner with Edison."

"Seriously..." Fitz snickered. "Is he seriously considering taking you back?"

"Why wouldn't he?! We love each other."

"Olivia I had you sitting on my face about 20 minutes ago."

"A mistake." Olivia cleared her throat as she stood up. "Now I have to go."

* * *

"Coming!" Big Gerry growled as he made his way over to the front door. He looked through the peephole to see an unfamiliar hispanic man standing at his front door. "Not interested!" He yelled.

Undeterred Huck continued to knock on the door.

"What do you want!" Gerry growled through the door.

"I'm a friend of Charlie. I'm here about Olivia Pope."

Gerry nearly jumped out of his skin. The door flew open and he stepped aside inviting the man in. "Come in come in! Can I get you something to drink?"

Huck shook his head as he followed Gerry to his couch. "I'm okay thank you." He sat his bag down on the couch.

"I take it you've taken the job from Charlie. He hasn't been taking my calls, the ungrateful little asshole. I give him a job and he doesn't even have the decency to call me back!"

Huck shot Gerry a false smile. "What's your business with Olivia Pope?"

"Business?" Gerry was confused. "What do you mean by business.

"You placed an order on her, I'd like to know why."

"Are you in the position to be asking questions?!" Gerry growled. He'd had it with these people. "All of you are acting as if you don't know what the hell do to! You pull a trigger and I pay you! No questions asked!"

"But I have a question..." Huck snarled. "And I'd like it answered."

"Well you and your question and get the hell out of my house!" Gerry sprung up from his couch and pointed to the door. "Get out!"

Huck nodded silently as he rose up from the couch. "I'm going to give you the opportunity to answer my question willingly."

"Go to hell." Gerry growled. He didn't know who this man thought he was talking to.

Huck smiled. He secretly hoped the conversation would end this way. Reaching into his front pant pocket he pulled out a small hand gun and twirled it around his finger.

Gerry's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He cried.

"Sit down Gerry." Huck smiled. "I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

Olivia sighed as she finally got home. Her neck was completely destroyed and no amount of concealer would be able to hide this. She flopped on her bed and groaned to herself.

Olivia had prided herself on rejecting sex from Fitz not once, but twice. Nonetheless she caved and it happened again. There was something about him just made her absolutely crazy; crazy with anger, crazy with lust. She truly didn't know it was possible to want to run someone over with a car and suck their face off at that same time.

She couldn't bare to think about the fact that in the heat of the moment she had gone down on him. Something that she had never ever done to any man in her life. No matter how many times Edison had demanded and cursed she still refused. And without even having to ask her Fitz had managed to get her to do it. In fact she wanted to do it, she enjoyed.

_"No no."_ Olivia thought to herself. There was no possible way she would accept the fact that she enjoyed having sex with him. Sparing her from her thoughts her cellphone began to ring and Olivia rolled over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Olivia."

"Edison, hi." She smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

"Fine, yourself?" His tone was still a little detached however a lot better than two weeks ago.

"I'm good."

"Good. Are you home? I think we should talk."

"Actually I'm not right now, I'm at Abby's." Olivia lied. There was no way she going to see Edison with the way she looked. From her bitten lip to her raw neck, it was obvious she had just had sex.

"Oh." Edison sighed clearing his throat. "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner."

"Dinner?" Olivia said surprised. She couldn't believe he had finally considered them getting back together.

"Yes dinner, friday night. Is that okay?"

"Edison that's perfect." Olivia beamed.

"Great, 8 o'clock and I'll text you the address."

"Okay I can't wait."

"And invite that Fitz."

"What?!" Olivia barked almost falling off of her bed. "Why?!"

"If there's any hope for us again I need to meet this guy. We need to have a chat and he needs to learn his place."

"Edison I really don't think he'll come." Olivia lied. She knew exactly what this dinner was going to be; a dick measuring contest.

"Well make him come, otherwise I don't see how we can move forward."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. I'll see you friday." Edison nodded before hanging up.

"Fuck." Olivia spat to herself. She knew this dinner was going to go poorly from the moment Fitz was mentioned. She immediately dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey idiot." He laughed into his phone as he paused his TV.

"Fuck you." Olivia growled. "What are you doing this friday?"

"Well if all goes to plan, you." He teased knowing this would start her off.

"Don't go there." She snarled. Olivia was finding it increasingly harder not to laugh at his stupid remarks. "I need you to come to a dinner."

"Dinner on a friday night? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. I'm asking you to third wheel my date with Edison."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

"Olivia what fucking planet are you on to think that I would EVER go on a date with you and your grandpa of a boyfriend!" Fitz hissed. This woman had truly lost all sense.

"Because I met your dick of a father!"

"I gave you my damn jaguar!"

"Yeah well I gave you head!" Olivia blurted out before she could stop herself.

Fitz smirked. "I knew I was going to end up paying for that one way or another."

"Yeah well here it is."

"Fine." Fitz spat with a sigh as he ran his fingers throughout his curls.

"8 o'clock and don't be late. I'll text you the address."

"I hope you know I'm only doing this because you let me cum in your mouth and you swallowed it."

Olivia's face immediately burned up. "Go to hell! That's never happening again because—"

"You love Edison I know I know." Fitz chuckled. "Now shut up and go away I have a movie to finish." He was in the middle of watching _The Avengers_ when she called.

"You go away!" Olivia growled at him.

"You called me! I'm in the middle of watching a movie." He sighed.

"What movie?"

"_The Avengers_."

"You're just watching it now?!" Olivia roared. "That came out ages ago!"

"Correction, I was watching it until you called with your shit. Iron man is in the middle of kicking some serious ass."

"I love Iron Man." Olivia giggled as she rolled over on her bed.

"Yeah well I'd like to finish so hang up." Fitz smirked.

"You hang up!" Olivia barked.

"Stop being difficult for once in your life."

"No." She snapped as she sat up.

"You know what I don't have time for this, I'll see you on friday."

"Okay!" Olivia's tone was as if he had just started an argument.

"Don't use that tone with me when I'm doing you the world's biggest favour."

Olivia blushed, he was right, she owed him. "Sorry."

"Good." He laughed. "Now go away and don't call me unless you're naked." With that he disconnected the call and resumed his movie.

Olivia sat there on her bed smiling like a little school girl. Had she really just giggled on the phone? She immediately shook her head, brushed it off and headed into the shower.

* * *

"Is this him?" Edison asked Olivia underneath his breath as an overly arrogant male approached them. By his tone Olivia could tell this night wasn't going to go well. They had been sitting in the booth for 15 minutes, leave it to Fitz to show up at 8:15 for a reservation at 8.

"Yes." She nodded. "Don't be rude."

"Are you serious Liv? You're married to the bastard of course I'm going to be rude!" Edison snarled, a bit too loud causing Fitz to hear as he reached them.

"You must be Edison." Fitz smiled sarcastically. "I'm Fitzgerald, Olivia's bastard husband."

"Fitz!" Olivia snapped as he sat down opposite Edison. This was not the way she wanted this dinner to start. But already Fitz was working his undeniable arrogant charm on Edison.

"You know Edison the term bastard refers to one who was born out of wedlock, and since my parents were very much indeed married—"

"Fitz!" Olivia snarled trying to interrupt him.

"I'd appreciate it if you referred to me with something a little more appropriate." Fitz grinned.

Edison sat there completely floored. He was expecting a sincere apology from this man, and instead he got educated on his use of the word bastard. The arrogance of this man left him speechless and angry. "How about asshole then?" Edison growled.

"That's better." Fitz took a sip of his water before clearing his throat. "That's what Olivia tends to call me." Stopping himself before he said many of the other things Olivia had called him, Fitz smiled falsely. "So have the two of you ordered yet?"

"No." Olivia said awkwardly. Edison was too busy glaring at Fitz to answer.

"Well we probably should before it starts to get really busy." Fitz looked around at the already packed resturant. "In fact it's getting there right now."

"We'll be fine." Edison challenged, still glaring at Fitz. "I've eaten here before and the service is great."

"It's a friday night." Fitz stated. "It's going to get crazy."

"Have you eaten here before?" Edison growled as he squinted his eyes. It was obvious he was looking for a fight.

Just as Fitz was about to reply with a snide comment Olivia kicked him underneath the table. He bit his tongue and allowed Edison to win this round.

After ordering drinks they all sat there awkwardly until Edison decided to break the silence. "So do you have a job?" Not fully addressing with Fitz with respect as he put his arm around Olivia.

"I do." Fitz took a sip of his scotch and set it down on the table. "I'm the head of marketing at ABC."

"You're a little young to be the head of marketing aren't you?" Edison scoffed.

"I'm talented." Fitz smiled before shooting Olivia a knowing look. She rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her wine.

"Well I work for the Bank of America." Edison boasted clearing his throat. It was clear he invited him here to make himself feel better.

"So I've heard."

"So Olivia's told you about me then." Edison grinned.

"Nope." Fitz tried his best to keep a straight face as Edison pursed his lips. "One of Olivia's friends told me."

"Mhm." He said with annoyance on his voice.

"So you work for a bank, that must be exciting." The sarcasm in Fitz's voice was enough to get Olivia to stifle a laugh. Edison quickly turned to Olivia and the small smile on her face immediately disappeared. Fitz noticed a change in her demeanour once Edison was around. She was no longer this sharp tongued, fiesty woman. In fact she had barely spoken up all dinner.

"What are you ordering?" Fitz said trying to engage her in conversation.

"Fettuccini Alfredo." She said putting down her menu. Edison turned up his nose and her and she quickly changed her mind. "Or maybe the caesar salad."

Edison nodded with a smile before turning his attention back to his menu. Fitz raised his eyebrow but decided to stay out of it. But his gut told him there was something off going on her.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom quickly." Olivia smiled awkwardly as she walked over to the bathroom.

The tension between Fitz and Edison intensified. Fitz could tell Edison was intimated by his playful relationship with Olivia. He took the opportunity to take shots at him.

"Olivia's a great girl." Fitz smirked stretching out his arms.

"That she is." Edison said coldly. His cocky and arrogant demeanour irritated him.

"Beautiful." Fitz smiled.

"Very beautiful."

"She's one of those few girls who look as good as they taste." He grinned smugly.

"Excuse me?" Edison asked as if he hadn't heard him.

"She tastes fantastic." Fitz snickered. The thought of Edison and Olivia together didn't sit well with him. If he had to take low blows in order to bring Edison down, so be it. Something about Edison and the way he just looked at Olivia turned his stomach.

"Do you really think I don't know what happened in Las Vegas? Olivia told me everything. Don't sit there with your smug smile and snide remarks." Edison growled. He couldn't believe the audacity of the man sitting before him. "She's mine not yours so get a clue."

"Really?" Fitz chuckled. He had half a mind to tell Edison just about everything that had happened since Las Vegas, from the hotel room to her bedroom to his bedroom. Another part of them decided against it, of Edison wanted to believe Olivia then he could.

"Yes really." He growled. "I only brought you here to see how well Olivia and I work together. Also to tell you that I'm going to take her back."

"Pardon?"

"I'm taking her back." Edison said sharply. "You're free to go now."

"Do you have any self respect?" Fitz laughed. "You do know I'm married to her right?"

"Within a year, all of that will change." Edison smiled. "We were doing fine just before you came along and we'll be even better once you leave."

"Mhm." Fitz nodded sarcastically. Reaching into his wallet he tossed a handful of twenties on the table. "I'm off. You two enjoy yourselves." He got up and headed towards the front. As he neared the exit he noticed Olivia leaving the washroom.

Forcefully he charged over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into ladies bathroom; slamming the door behind him. His lips attacked hers in a matter of seconds as he pushed her up against the wall. Instead of pushing him off like he expected she grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him in closer. He ground his erection into her center causing her to moan.

Olivia shuddered as she felt his fingers run up her thighs and reach up her skirt. She snapped out of the daze as she realized Fitz was pulling down her underwear. Quickly and harshly she shoved him off.

Unable to come up with anything to say Olivia pulled up her panties and adjusted her dress. "You're such an asshole." She growled.

Fitz smiled smugly at her attempting to fix her hair and lipstick. "Enjoy your dinner Olivia." He walked out of the bathroom and wiped her red lipstick from his mouth before leaving the restaurant. Walking out into the night Fitz couldn't decide who the bigger idiot was, Olivia for trying to convince herself she didn't want him or Edison, for trying to date his wife. He smirked to himself at the pathetic excuse Edison was before driving off in his Range Rover.

* * *

**Tried my best to update this story as soon as I could. So what did you guys think? Are Fitz and Olivia starting to flirt? Olivia broke her rules and gave him oral sex. The dinner with Edison, Liv and Fitz... Awkward. And Big Gerry hahah he's going to need a dentist ASAP. **

**The next chapter we'll get an a look back at Olivia and Edison's relationship. Also get to see if Big Gerry has any teeth left and Mellie might be back with a friend. #danieldouglas **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x **


	6. Landfill

Enjoy the latest update!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Landfill_

_Landfill - Daughter_

**_"Well this is torturous_**

**_Electricity between both of us_**

**_And this is dangerous_**

**_Cause I want you so much_**

**_But I hate your guts_**

**_I want you so much _**

**_But I hate your guts" _**

* * *

"That was great." Edison smiled as he finished his steak.

"Lovely." Olivia agreed as she took a sip of her water. A few moments later a waiter came to collect their empty plates.

"That Fitz guy is a fucking arrogant bitch." Edison growled.

Olivia frowned slightly. She didn't like the way Edison spoke about him. Not that she hadn't called him worse, however it seemed okay when she said it. "He's not that bad."

"You know when you went into the bathroom he started bragging about the way you taste." Edison spat. That comment had effected him more than he wanted to admit.

Olivia nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"So you let this complete and total stranger perform oral sex on you?!" He snarled in a hushed tone so only she heard. Throughout their entire relationship oral sex was something that was never up for discussed.

"I was drunk." Olivia lied. Maybe for the first time, but for the several other times she very sober and very willing.

"That's such bullshit Olivia." Edison snapped. "Did you suck his dick?" His tone was a mixture of disgust, jealousy and rage.

"Edison!"

"Did you!"

"No." Olivia lied looking him in the eyes. "That's vulgar so stop that."

Edison nodded. He believed her, after all the times he had demanded it from her she never once said yes. So there was no way she would say yes to some stranger. "Let's go to my place."

Olivia shook her head firmly. "I have work early tomorrow morning."

"How early?"

"6." She lied.

"Fine, let's go to yours."

"Edison I can't have sex with you so I should just say that right now."

"Excuse me?" He barked. Did she truly just say that?

"I'm not going to have sex for the next year. Even though the marriage was a mistake, I still took vows and I'm going to honour them."

"Are you serious right now Olivia..."

"I want this divorce as much as you do. I won't get that if I go sleeping with you. Fitz and I have to pretend to work on our marriage."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now!?" Edison roared. "You won't have sex to honour some marriage you don't want to be in!"

"You don't have to understand it but it's my choice and my body."

"So what I'm supposed to have a year with no sex while you run around playing happy families with this guy?!"

"If you love me as much as you say you do then yes." Olivia said with a great point.

Edison growled to himself. He deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Let's get the check."

**XXXXX**

After getting out of the shower Fitz wrapped a towel around his waist. He had just been on the worst date in his entire existence and college was full of bad dates. He couldn't stand the sight of Edison and his voice made his skin crawl. Not to mention how weird Olivia was around him. The whole thing was just too much drama and headache for him. Fitz was glad with his decision to bow out of the dinner gracefully before he punched Edison's teeth out. The man irritated him to no end.

Fitz's cellphone began to ring and he accepted the call. "I was starting to think you might have died."

"Sorry." Mellie laughed. "I'm very much here, I've just been busy."

"Mhm." Fitz said knowingly. He heard exactly how busy she'd been getting. "Well at least I know you're not dead at the bottom of some ditch."

"Ha ha." Mellie said. "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow, I think we need to talk."

"Mel if this is about your boyfriend Daniel, I already know." Fitz chuckled. "You haven't exactly been discrete."

"Can you blame me? You're married for christ's sake!"

"Nope." He laughed. "If you're happy then that's great."

"I am happy. But we need to discuss how we're going to break this to Gerry."

"That we do." Fitz laughed. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Lunch tomorrow." Mellie nodded. "See you."

"See ya." Fitz nodded before hanging up the phone. Perfect timing too as his doorbell rang. He groaned, he just wanted to change out of his towel. Drudging over to the door he smirked at the sight in the peephole. "Go away." He yelled.

"Shut up and open the door."

Fitz sighed with a laugh as he opened the door allowing her to come in. "Can I help you with something." He teasing closing the door behind her.

"No why?" Olivia asked.

"I'm curious to know why you're at my house at 11:30 at night." Fitz raised his eyebrow. "Especially as you had a date with Edison I thought you'd go home with him."

"Edison has work in the morning." She lied again. Truthfully once she said goodbye to Edison she found herself driving to Fitz's house.

"Exciting." Fitz spat sarcastically. "Answer me something."

"What is it?" Olivia sat on his couch and took in his appearance. From his wet curls to the towel barely covering his manhood, she found it hard not to jump him.

"Why would a 22 year old like yourself want to date some boring 30 year old banker?" Fitz asked. He was thoroughly confused at the whole situation.

"Because I love him, that's why."

"Really?" Fitz smirked. "Then get out of my house."

"Fine!" Olivia got up and stormed over to his door. He opened it for her and she stood in his doorway. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Olivia." Fitz laughed. Neither of them moved they simply stood there glaring at each other. "You can leave now Olivia."

"What if I don't want to." She growled at him.

"Then you admit you came here because I give it to you like no one else. You also admit that you like having sex with me more than Edison."

"And if I do?" Olivia spat taking a step towards him.

"Then I'll give you exactly what you came here for and I'll suck the skin off your clit." He grinned devilishly.

"Fine. I admit it." Olivia sighed.

"Words Olivia." Fitz smiled. "Full sentences just like you were taught."

"I admit I like having sex with you. THERE!" Olivia huffed. "I said it."

"Mhm." Fitz grinned as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. Kissing her slowly he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip leaving her breathless as he pulled away. He rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip. "Goodnight Olivia." He smirked before turning away and closing the door.

"FITZ OPEN THIS DOOR NOW DAMMIT!" She roared banging on the door.

Fitz laughed to himself as he made his way up the stairs. No matter how bad he wanted her, she forced him to go on a date with Edison. Therefore she had some suffering to do herself.

* * *

"So how have the dates been going?" Dr. Hubbard smiled.

"Good." Fitz said and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Do you find its easier to be around each other after date nights?"

Truthfully Olivia did. "Yeah." She said clearing her throat.

"Do you find that you're communicating better?"

"Define communicate." Fitz smirked.

"Are you able to talk and act freely amongst each other?"

Fitz nodded. He never had to be anyone but himself around her. No matter what he never felt awkward or forced around Olivia. He knew he could say whatever and whenever; he never had to hide anything he was thinking.

"So how was the last date night? What did you do?"

"We went for a hike at Runyon Canyon." Olivia said sitting up straight.

"That's fun." Dr. Hubbard smiled before turning to Fitz. "How did it go?"

Unable to control the smirk on his face Fitz began to chuckle. "Amazingly, rough but still good."

Olivia shot him a glare knowing he wasn't talking about the hike. As did Dr. Hubbard as she smiled and shook her head. "The sex life, how is it?"

Olivia's face immediately got hot and she began to get fidgety. Before he could answer she blurted out "We don't have sex."

Fitz rolled his eyes at more of her lies. "We pretty much have sex every time we see each other." He addressed the Doctor and disregarded Olivia's previous statement. "I'm positive we'll have sex after this therapy session is over."

Dr. Hubbard chuckled to herself, she found the two of them hilarious. They were quickly becoming her new favourite couple to see. "But I take it your sex life is fine? Lot's of problems between married couples stem from either money or sex."

"It's fine." Olivia said awkwardly leaving a grin on Fitz's face.

"For your next date night I'd like the two of you to try something you've never done before." Dr. Hubbard said putting down her pad and pen. "Something exciting and spontaneous."

**XXXXX**

"Where the hell do you get off telling our therapist personal and intimate details about our sex life!" Olivia hissed as she got into his Range Rover.

"She asked so I told her." Fitz shrugged.

"Really? So if I told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Olivia huffed as she folded her arms.

"Maybe." Fitz teased as he reversed the car and began to drive. "What time do you start work?"

"10:30, so drop me home."

Fitz nodded as he slid a CD into the disk drive. Moments later _Worst Behaviour_ by Drake began to play throughout his car.

"I didn't know you liked Drake." Olivia raised her eyebrow at him. Drake was definitely one of her favourite artists, so it came as a shock to hear him listen to him as well.

"Well I do." He chuckled to himself before turning up the bass.

"I didn't peg you as the type to listen to rap."

"Because I'm white?" He teased light heartedly giving her a quick wink.

"No." Olivia lied with a giggle. "Well yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He smirked pinching her cheek.

"I'm not disappointed, I'm impressed. I love Drake." She admitted. The more time they spent together the more she found out about him. Some days she dare say that she found him intriguing.

"Then shut up so we can both enjoy the song." Fitz chuckled getting the middle finger in response. "Get your finger out of my face I'm driving!"

Olivia laughed as she stuck her finger up his nose causing him to slam down on the breaks.

"You're disgusting!" He boomed at her pushing her hand off his face. Olivia sat in her seat roaring with laughter as he began to drive again. "What the hell was that?!"

"I was bored." Olivia giggled as she wiped her hand on his shirt.

"You idiot I have to wear this shirt to work!" Fitz sighed trying not to laugh. This woman was truly something else.

"Boo hoo poor Fitzy."

"You're nasty. Let it be clear that I'm never fucking you again." He said firmly as he pulled up to her condo and parked the car.

"Good!" Olivia fired. "That's the best news I've heard all week."

"Get out." He laughed unlocking his car. "And I give you a week before you're at my front door begging me to fuck you."

"I was tipsy." Olivia lied. She hadn't had an ounce of alcohol that night. "I would never do that sober!"

"Yeah yeah..." Fitz teased before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "By the way, you begging for it, very sexy."

"Shut up." Olivia blushed not pushing him off of her. Fitz smirked before sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck just below her ear, a spot that drove her crazy. He sucked briefly careful not to leave a mark.

A whimper escaped Olivia's lips as she felt his lips make contact with her skin. Fitz knew exactly what he was doing as this particular spot made her weak at the knees. It took less than a moment for an ache downstairs for him began to stir. She swallowed hard as he inched his face closer and closer to hers. Their lips were practically touching and just as Olivia was about to give in, he spoke.

"Get out." He smirked as he reached over and opened her door.

Olivia immediately snapped out of the daze he had put her under. "Fuck you!" She growled, hopping out of the car. With all of her might she slammed the car door shut with a loud _thud_. Once again she gave him the finger before storming into her condominium building. Fitz laughed; he'd be lying to himself if he said it didn't watch the sensual sway of her hips as she stormed off. He waited until she got inside safely before heading off to work.

* * *

"Fitzgerald." Mellie said beckoning him over to a table at Starbucks. He had finally arrived to their lunch date.

"Don't say my full name, it reminds me of getting in trouble with Gerry." Fitz laughed as he sat down.

"You'd better get used to it." She smiled. "He's going to hit the rood when he hears about this."

"What's his name again? Daniel Douglas?"

"Daniel Douglas." Mellie grinned. "He's a doctor."

"What is with you women and liking these boring men!" Fitz sighed.

"Who likes boring men?" Mellie raised her eyebrow at him.

"No one." Fitz cleared his throat before changing the topic immediately. "What are we going to tell Gerry?"

"I'll speak with him, I'll tell him I've found someone else. He can't force me to be with you. Besides my parents like Daniel."

"He's met your parents?!"

Mellie nodded. "It's serious."

"I guess congratulations are in order, even though you cheated on me."

"At least I didn't get married!"

"Touche." Fitz laughed.

"So how is she? Your wife." Mellie asked. She truly never met Olivia and was interested to know more about her. All she knew was ever since their marriage Fitz had become a much easier person to be around. There was no way that before the marriage she'd be able to sit with Fitz and talk about their partners.

"She's good I guess."

"You guess?" Mellie teased. "What the hell do you mean you guess?"

Fitz groaned, he didn't feel like discussing Olivia with Mellie. Hypocritical as it was as he just asked about Daniel, he knew Mellie would pester him about her. "She's fine Mellie. Now I say we go for over to Gerry's around 5 and break the news to him."

"Sounds good." Mellie smiled.

* * *

"Fuck off." Olivia laughed into her phone as she opened her front door after a long day at work.

"I'm serious this time. I have to go talk to Gerry with Mellie right now. I should be done around 6 and then I'll come over." Fitz grinned.

"You're nothing but a damn tease go away." She growled at him. The both of them were so terribly indecisive it made things even more tense.

"I'm not teasing anymore I promise." He grinned.

"Well tough because I have a boyfriend."

"Well tough because you still want me."

"I do not." Olivia snapped at him.

"Well I want you. I want your hot, wet, tight pussy Olivia." He said his voice richer and deeper than anything. If only he knew the effect he had on her; he left her in a babbling daze.

"I... I..." She mumbled incoherently.

"Let me come over Olivia. Let me come over and do unspeakable things to you."

"Fitz I—"

"I want to fuck you right now Liv."

Just as Olivia was about to respond there was a knock at her door. "I'll call you back." She sighed as she saw Edison through the peephole before hanging up. She opened the door with a smile. "Edison."

"Hey." He nodded letting himself inside of her apartment. "What are you doing right now?"

"I just got in so I was about to shower."

"Well don't, we're going to see a movie."

"I just made plans with Abby." Olivia lied.

"So cancel them and spend time with your boyfriend." Edison said firmly.

"I can't, she barely sees me and she said it was important."

"Olivia I'm important." Edison growled. "Do you want this relationship to work or not?"

"Of course I do." Olivia nodded.

"Then cancel your plans with Abby. You need to begin to prioritize our relationship. You can see your friends whenever but our relationship is number 1."

"I know." Olivia exhaled.

"You know I didn't have to take you back right?" He said with a belittling tone.

"I know you didn't."

"Good. No one loves you like I do." He said firmly as he sat down on her couch. "Now go change, the movie starts at 30 minutes."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Fitz sighed as he stood at Gerry's front door alongside Mellie.

"He has to be here." Mellie banged on the door once more. She frowned as he still wasn't answering. "His car is in the driveway."

Fitz nodded as he banged loudly on the door again. Finally after 5 minutes of knocking Big Gerry finally answered the door. "What the hell happened to you?"

Big Gerry stood there with a swollen mouth and a cut lip. "It's a long story." He mumbled. His mouth was too sore to come up with a story as to why he was missing 2 of his back molars. Plus he couldn't tell Fitz the reason why he had his teeth pulled out; he'd go ballistic. Gerry just had to bite his tongue on this; he had gone too far with calling a hit on the girl.

"Gerry we need to talk to you." Mellie smiled. Gerry nodded allowing the two of them to come in. He followed them into the dining room before taking a seat opposite the pair of them.

"I'm not sure how to say this." Mellie began. "Basically—"

"Basically screw you we're not getting married." Fitz smiled. "Sorry."

Big Gerry sat there in silence. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to flip the table over and go insane. However he was in extreme pain and all he had was extra strength Advil on him. So instead of losing his cool he sat there and nodded.

"I've found someone I really like." Mellie smiled. "My parents adore him and I want to marry him. I know you had your sights set on Fitz and I getting married but the fact of the matter is—"

"We don't love each other." Fitz said firmly. Honestly he was unfamiliar of the concept of love but he knew damn sure he didn't love Mellie.

Big Gerry nodded while he held his throbbing cheek. "Okay."

"Okay?" Fitz said cautiously. This was the last reaction he'd expected from his father.

"Okay." Gerry nodded once more.

Mellie grinned. "Well I'm glad we can all be adults about this matter. I wont waste any more of your time. Goodbye Gerry." She got up from the table and grabbed her bag.

Gerry nodded and waved his hand signalling for Fitz to leave as well.

"Bye Gerry." Fitz said almost laughing. Completely unsure of what had happened to his father he found it comical to see him this quiet. However he wasn't complaining, Gerry was loud mouthed and rude, so to have him silent was quite a treat. Following Mellie, Fitz left the house with a weight lifted off his shoulders. As he neared his car his phone began to vibrate.

**Olivia:** _Out w Edison tn_

**Fitz:** _Seriously?! I hate you! _

**Olivia:** _Have to start taking my relationship more seriously. I'll see you Thursday for the date_

**Fitz:** _K._

Fitz was pissed. Not only had Edison ruined his plans for the evening but he had probably destroyed any chance he had of ever having sex with Olivia again. He groaned to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Something about Edison didn't sit well with him. The way Olivia changed her demeanour when she was around him made him awfully suspicious. However if that was what she wanted, he'd give it to her. After all they only had under a year before they were divorced.

**XXXXX**

Late at night when Fitz was sure Olivia was home he decided to call her. Her text message to him deserved an explanation and he wanted one.

"Hi." Olivia sighed as she picked up her phone.

"Your last text message, explain it."

"Edison and I talked today, we decided together that we need to prioritize our relationship."

"You do realize less than a couple of days ago you were at my front door after a date with him right?" Fitz found this comical. From his dad's weird behaviour to Olivia's bullshit it seemed everyone around him was going insane.

"Look I'm sorry about that." Olivia said clearing her throat. "But I have had some time to think and I've decided some things."

"And what might these things be?" Fitz asked sarcastically. He already knew her answer before she said it.

"We seriously can't have sex anymore. I'm serious Fitz, if he ever found out he'd never forgive me."

Fitz nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Olivia swallowed. "I don't want to leave things on bad terms, after all we do have to see each other once a week. We also maintain the same group of friends."

"I agree. There's no reason for us to be on bad terms, after all it was just sex." Fitz agreed.

"Exactly, just sex." Olivia nodded.

"The best sex you've ever had but you know." Fitz teased as got up from his couch.

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed. "Now hang up I'm tired."

"You hang up."

"I asked you first!" She snapped.

"Fine." Fitz chuckled. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

**Some of you predicted some type of abusive regarding Olivia and Edison's relationship. So no Edison isn't physically abusive towards Liv, he's a controlling asshole. I'm not going to make this fic too heavy with Edison and his asshole ways. So they've kind of broken up? Or stopped having sex haha. Who do you think will cave first? **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	7. Only When I Walk Away

**Hi guys just to clear something up, on the show I never ever perceived Edison as a monster. I thought he was really good to Olivia and I prefer him a million and one times to Jake. However neither of them are Fitz. Anyways its fiction and this is how I'm choosing to write Edison. x**

**P.S. Aunt Dee94: I think you'll like this chapter I added something for you :) **

**Also I'm obsessed with Justin Timberlake? Hence why another chapter is named after one of his songs hahah. **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Only When I Walk Away_

_Only When I Walk Away - Justin Timberlake _

**_"Girl this little game you play_**

**_It don't stop till you go too far_**

**_So whats a man like me to say_**

**_With a bullet laying in my heart_**

**_Damn love, we go from so high to so low_**

**_What am I gonna do with this damn love? _**

**_Is this shit insane or insane love_**

**_I guess thats the way we play_**

**_She loves me now_**

**_She loves me not _**

**_She loves me now_**

**_But only when I walk away"_**

* * *

"Are you serious Edison?" Olivia spat through the phone.

"Yes Olivia. What part of I'm busy with work don't you understand?" He sighed at her.

"It's just, you never come to any of my friends gatherings. Quinn booked three tables for all of us." She frowned.

"Like I told you, I have work. And even if I didn't what makes you think I'd want to hang out with a bunch of twenty year olds."

"Because they're my friends! Remember that weekend I went on that golfing trip with your friends from work."

"That's extremely different Olivia."

"I don't see how."

"Going for a golfing trip with mature people and having a good time is different than going to some sweaty stinky club."

"You've never been so how would you know what its like?"

"This is no longer up for discussion Olivia. I have to go. Text me when you decide to be mature and leave that foul club." Edison said firmly before hanging up the phone.

**XXXXX**

Disregarding Edison's comments Olivia strolled up to the nightclub 10 minutes late. She stepped out in her red pumps which she paired with a gold mini skirt and a black tube top. Making her way unto the night club she spotted her friends in the back booth.

"Happy birthday Quinn!" Olivia smiled presenting her with a small gift bag.

"Thanks Liv." Quinn embraced her before presenting her with a drink. "Have some."

Olivia shook her head. "Remember what happened the last time we got drunk."

"Oh yeah." Quinn laughed placing the drink on the table. "But at least Fitz had a drink!"

"Fitz?" Olivia asked. "He's here?"

"Yes! Shouldn't you know that? Aren't you married?" Quinn laughed. Abby rushed over to them and greeted them. The three of them continued to making conversation. Olivia occasionally chimed in as she scanned for Fitz. Once she spotted him sitting in a booth next to Jake and Stephen she grabbed her friends and headed towards the dance floor.

Every move of her hip, every swerve of her behind was for him. She moved her body in rhythm with the music blaring throughout the club, not once taking her eyes off him. He met her gaze and watched as a few yards away she danced. It was obvious to everyone what she was doing; she was dancing for him shamelessly. Quinn and Abby giggled to each other as they watched Olivia. Her eyes never left Fitz's as she continued to dance to the music.

"This is so awkward." Jake groaned as he took a sip of his rum and coke. Stephen turned to his friend and laughed.

"What's awkward?" Stephen reached over and poured himself a shot.

"Him." Jake gestured to Fitz who's focus was clearly else where. "Him and Olivia."

"What about them?"

"They're eye fucking the shit out of each other." Jake sighed before turning to Fitz. "If you want her so bad why don't you go over there."

"Because Jacob." Fitz said in a condensing tone, his eyes still focused on Olivia. "Women loved being chased, right Stephen?"

Stephen nodded. "Right."

"Nothing's more irritating to a woman then not getting the attention they desire." Fitz said firmly as he took the last sip of his drink.

"So you're playing hard to get?" Jake spat sarcastically. "You're so mature."

"I'm not playing anything. I'm out smarting her at her own bullshit." Fitz got up from the booth. "I'm going to get another." He made his way over to the bar and ordered another drink.

Seeing Fitz at the bar Olivia made her way over to him. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled. "You look nice." His tone had changed around her. Normally he would have made a perverted or sarcastic comment however he sounded genuine and platonic.

"As do you." Olivia said taking a step towards him. "Are you going to buy me a drink?"

"Sure." He nodded. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having."

"I don't think you can handle whiskey Olivia."

"You know very well what I can handle."

Fitz chuckled at her innuendo and order her drink before turning back to her.

"Do you like my skirt?" Olivia asked. It was clear she was trying to come onto him.

"Its nice." Fitz nodded as he handed her the drink.

"Mhm." She turned so her ass was against the crotch of his pants. Fitz smiled to himself, he knew exactly what she was doing. From the way she stared him down while she was dancing to her making him buy her a drink. It was obvious Olivia was looking for a way to sleep with him without asking so she could blame him in the morning. He saw right through all of her little games as he had played them once before.

"I know what you're doing." He sighed as he downed his drink in one.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not going to work you know." Fitz placed his glass on the bar table. He turned her around so they were face to face as he spoke. "If this was your attempt at seducing me, it failed miserably."

"Don't be so self centered! I am not trying to seduce you."

"Mhm." Fitz smirked as he scanned her body throughly leaving her feeling weak. "Goodnight Olivia." He said as he backed up to leave.

Olivia immediately grabbed hold of his wrist. "Wait!" She cried. "Where are you going?!"

"Home." Fitz said firmly. There was no way he was going to give her the satisfaction of drooling over her all night as he knew that was exactly what she desired. "See you." He smirked and with that he headed out the club without a second glance back.

Olivia stood there floored as he left the club. She was genuinely shocked; she thought for sure with this outfit she'd have to pull him off of her however she was sadly mistake. She quickly began to feel embarrassed and downed her drink. She tried her best not to show how angry she was. Olivia made her way over to Quinn, faked an illness, said goodbye to everyone and left a few minutes later.

* * *

"Your little stunt you pulled at the club last night." Olivia snapped as she got into his car. He picked her up in front of her condo for their date. "Not funny."

"My stunt?" Fitz scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "You were the one belly dancing for me a couple days after telling me to fuck off!"

"I wish you would fuck off." Olivia growled as she folded her arms. "Anyways what are we doing?"

"The therapist said we need to try something new, and since its my turn to choose I'll give 4 options."

"I'm listening."

"Sky diving, bungee jumping, race car driving or anal sex."

"What the hell!?" Olivia screeched nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Fitz chuckled.

"Phew." She breathed. There was no way in hell she would never do any of those things.

"I vowed to myself that I'd never have sex with you again, which means you're left with 3 options so choose."

Olivia whipped her head around to glare at him. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious, now pick."

"No!"

"Pick or I'll pick for you."

"How about **fuck you** I'm not doing any of them!" Olivia undid her seatbelt and began to get out of the car.

"Fine." Fitz said sternly. "I'll just tell the therapist you're refusing to cooperate. Mhm and I think I'll mention your little extra martial affair with that Edison."

"You wouldn't..." Olivia choked turning back around.

"Oh I would." Fitz grinned. "I will. I'm going to. Now get out."

"Fine!" Olivia cried, doing up her seatbelt once more.

"And since you've decided to be difficult I'm revoking your option to choose the date. We're going bungee jumping."

"Fitz I'm afraid of heights!" She cried as he pulled off and began to drive.

"Yeah yeah." Fitz nodded before turning up the radio.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Olivia boomed turning down the radio.

"Leave it!" He hissed turning it back up.

"Fuck you!" She growled huffing in her chair.

"You wish." Fitz growled back at her as they made their way to their destination.

**XXXXX**

After several safety procedures, four forms of consent and three mental breakdowns via Olivia, they were ready to go. Olivia began to cry as they were strapped into the real harness.

"Fitz I can't do this..." Olivia sobbed as uncontrollable tears ran down her face.

"Yes you can." Fitz groaned not giving into her crying. He refusing to be sucked into anymore of her drama.

"No Fitz I'm serious!" Olivia choked. They both watched as the workers hooked up them up. They were due to jump off the Bridge to Nowhere.

"Shut up." Fitz ignored her once more as the workers began to give them instructions.

"Okay are the pair of you ready?" One of the workers named Jordan asked. He attached their harnesses with a smile.

"Yes—"

"NO!" Olivia cried. "**NO! NO! NO!**"

Fitz rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine, can we go now?"

"Unfortunately no. It's against company policy if we let you go if she's unwillingly." Jordan sighed.

"Why!?" Fitz cried of frustration.

"You know, in case we didn't have her full consent and she were to die." Jordan said the last part being light hearted. Olivia immediately began to hyperventilate and cry once more. "I'll give you two a moment." Jordan said backing away.

"Olivia you'll be fine." Fitz said adamantly. When that didn't work he tried another tactic. He held her face through her helmet with a smile. "You're going to be fine okay." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "You have nothing to worry about."

"No I can't do it." Olivia shook her head. "I can't I can't. You can tell the therapist I refused to cooperate."

"I'm not going to because you're going to do this Olivia." He smiled instantly stopping her tears. "You're going to be fine okay. I'll hold your hand the entire time, nothing's going to happen to you."

Olivia swallowed quietly and gave him a slight nod.

"Do you trust me?"

"No!" She growled.

"Do you trust me enough to not get you killed?" Fitz smirked rephrasing his question.

"I guess." Olivia muttered.

"Good." Fitz grinned. "I'll have you okay?" He beckoned over Jordan signalling that they were ready. With one final check for safety measures he gave them the heads up. Her arms wrapped around his torso for dear life as she rested her head on his chest. He held her tightly and with one step they were off.

Olivia screamed as she gripped him as if her life depended on it. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over. It felt as if her stomach was about to fly out of her mouth. Just as she was about to start screaming and crying she felt Fitz tighten his hold on her. Olivia exhaled deeply and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Fitz continued to laugh and hold her tightly as they continued to fall. Once the cord ran out they hung there and Fitz began to chuckle. "Are you okay?" He asked a shaking Olivia.

"No." She muttered as her heart was still racing.

"You did it." Fitz grinned. "You didn't die."

"I didn't die." Olivia laughs. She's almost shocked. Suddenly she feels a bit silly for all of her dramatics. "I didn't die."

"I told you I had you didn't I?" Fitz smirked.

"Shut up!" Olivia smiled. And for a moment she thinks she can tolerate him. He looked out for her, he helped her overcome one of her biggest fears. And then he says something, something that reminds her what an absolute douchebag he is.

"So... Are you up for anal sex now?"

Olivia frowns and is brought straight back to reality. "I want to go home NOW!" She growled at him.

* * *

"So how did the date night go?" Dr. Hubbard smiles at her favourite couple.

"Swell." Fitz nods before looking at Olivia who gives him a stank face.

"Olivia? You didn't enjoy yourself?" The doctor asks turning to a sour faced Olivia.

"He made me jump off a bridge." Olivia snapped.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Hubbard laughed. These two never ceased to make her laugh. She truly found their interactions nothing short of hilarious. Needless to say, she liked them together; despite the fact they didn't like each other. She saw something, something she could work with.

"We went bungee jumping." Fitz grinned like a 12 year old boy. "It was awesome."

"When I said do something you'd never tried I mean't something alone the lines of a new restaurant or an unfamiliar sport." Dr. Hubbard chuckled. "I didn't mean for you to launch yourselves off a bridge."

"Go big or go home." Fitz smirked putting his arm around Olivia teasingly. She immediately places his arm in his lap and scoots over.

"Speaking of home, hows the living situation?"

Neither of them spoke up, they silently looked at the floor.

"Not good?" Dr. Hubbard frowned. She vowed to herself the moment they left her office on the first day that she would save this marriage. Which meant she was going to do whatever she had to do.

"No it's great." Olivia lied. Fitz groaned, Olivia was the worst lier known to man and the doctor saw right through it.

"You're not living together are you?" Dr. Hubbard said firmly.

Fitz rolled his eyes, Olivia with her shaky voice had dropped them right in it. "No." He muttered.

"You mean to tell me, the two of you are trying to work on a marriage and you aren't LIVING together?!" Never had Dr. Hubbard sounded so serious and annoyed. Olivia and Fitz both swallowed hard at her shocking tone.

"We live on opposite ends of L.A—" Olivia quickly tried to reason with the Doctor but she quickly interrupted.

"Listen the two of you. After this session ONE of you will pack their things and move in with the other no if, ands or buts." She said sternly dropping her pad and paper.

"You can't be serious!" Olivia gasped.

"I'm dead serious. You have 5 seconds to figure out who's going where."

"Dr. Hubbard." Fitz smiled charmingly at the 38 year old brunette woman. "You can't seriously think that's a possibility."

"Oh I do Fitzgerald." She smiled and Fitz winced at use of his full name. "Now figure it out."

"Fine." He growled. "Olivia's moving in."

"Perfect." Dr. Hubbard smiled. Olivia didn't even have a moment to protest before her fate was decided for her.

"Hello?!" She boomed. "Do I have any say in any of this?!"

"No." Fitz and Doctor Hubbard snapped in unison.

"There's no way in hell I'm moving in!" Olivia folded her arms.

"If you don't get my stamp of approval you don't get a divorce." Dr. Hubbard smiled using it as a bargaining chip. "And don't even think about trying to sneak out of this, I have both of your addresses."

**XXXXX**

"There's no fucking way I'm moving in with you!" Olivia barked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Fine by me." Fitz grinned as he unlocked his Range Rover.

"How dare you take chance and assume where I'm going to go!" Olivia growled at him as she stood in front of him.

"I don't have the strength for this." He groaned running his hands through his hair.

"I don't care what you have the strength for! This is all your damn fault!"

"My fault?!" Fitz scoffed. This woman truly knew how to push his buttons like no other. "We would have been fine if you didn't feed her your shitty lies!"

Olivia stepped closer to him; getting in his face. "I wouldn't have had to feed her a shitty lie if you hadn't said your stupid go big or go home comment!"

"Get out of my face." He hissed at her inching forward. Thanks to Olivia's heels their faces weren't too far away.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Olivia boomed attracting the attention of others in the parking lot. They were quickly gaining a reputation of that crazy couple with anger issues.

"I hate you." He spat.

"I hate you more." She growled each and every word. "Fitzgerald." She smirked seeing his reaction to the doctor when she called it. Before he had the chance to reply Olivia stormed off in the direction of her car.

"Whatever CAROLYN!" He snarled after her.

Opening her car door Olivia gave him the middle finger at the use of her middle name. It was also her mother's middle name and it struck a nerve. "Go fuck yourself!" She roared at him before getting in the car and driving off. Fitz grinned to himself as he got in his chair. He slid on his aviators and reversed out of the space before making his way home.

_Back to square one..._

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Stephen howled with laughter. Fitz invited his best friends over to inform them of the lovely therapy session he had just had.

"I wish I were." Fitz sighed. Harrison chuckled as he got himself a beer from the fridge before making his way over to his friends on the couch.

"Well Stephen has something for you." Harrison smirked.

"What is it?" Fitz asked curiously. He never received gifts from Stephen.

"Weed." Stephen smiled.

"Weed?!" Fitz chuckled. "I haven't touched weed in years!"

"Neither have we." Stephen laughed. "But the other day Harrison and I were talking at Quinn's and decided we should try it again, for old times sake."

"Plus you could use it." Harrison chuckled taking a swig of beer. "With all this added stress with your marriage. You're on the verge of getting grey hair."

"GREY HAIR?!" Fitz cried. Aging and getting old had to be two of his biggest fears. "Okay okay! Where is it?"

"Right here." Stephen grinned pulling out two joints from his bag.

"You brought TWO?" Fitz and Harrison laughed in unison.

"Yes." Stephen laughed. "Now who's first?" He held out the first joint.

"Fitz." Harrison smirked. "He needs all the help he can get."

**XXXXX**

"Fuck." Fitz laughed uncontrollably. It had been half an hour since they smoked and they all sat there laughing. Suddenly the doorbell rang and they all shot up, Fitz being the owner of the house went over and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Dr. Hubbard smiled. She stepped aside revealing a very pissed off Olivia. "Well I'll let you two get settled in!" She waved goodbye and set off.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Olivia growled at him as she pushed past him and walked inside, strolling her two suitcases behind her. Fitz stood in the doorway unremarkably under the influence as he couldn't stop laughing.

Olivia walked in to see Harrison and Stephen on the couch in the same state. "Sorry am I missing something?" She snapped.

The three of them laughed even harder and Fitz made his way back to the couch. Just as Olivia was about to demand to know the inside joke, she smelled it. "You guys smoked weed?!"

The three of them chuckled while Harrison snorted causing Olivia to frown. "Yes." Fitz chuckled.

"Since when on EARTH do you smoke weed?!" She glared.

"I haven't in ages." Fitz admitted. "But ever since Vegas my blood pressure's gone way up." He teased.

"I don't believe this!" Olivia folded her arms. "Did you finish it all?"

"Why do you want some?" Stephen laughed.

"I wouldn't mind."

**XXXXX**

After kicking Harrison and Stephen out and sending them home safely in a taxi, Fitz managed to fight another lighter.

"Put this to your mouth and suck." Fitz instructed.

"Yes Fitz I do know how to smoke." Olivia snapped.

"You certainly know how to suck." He smirked as he laid down on his back on the couch.

"Excuse me?!" Olivia boomed as she straddled his waist with her thighs. She sat on top of him and began to examine the joint.

"Best blow job ever." Fitz laughed reminiscing as he put his hands behind his head.

"Shut up." Olivia teased. She had to admit, him talking to her like this intrigued her.

"I'm serious." Fitz nodded. In the state he was in he was saying things to her that he would never say sober. He would never admit he liked having sex with her after she broke off whatever arrangement they had going on.

"Well good. I was on Cosmo reading how to's for like an hour." She blurted out.

"You researched it?!" He laughed.

"Shut up. I told you I'd never done it before." Olivia was trying her best to ignore his hardness which was bulged through his pants. She lit the joint and took a drag.

"I know you feel it." Fitz said in a low voice.

"Feel what?" Olivia spat trying to brush it off. Truthfully the sight of him made her weak and that rich voice he used at certain times had her dripping with need.

Fitz laughed at her poor attempt to play dumb. "Whatever Olivia."

She took another pull before exhaling. "Why the hell are you hard anyways..." She said awkwardly.

"Why do you think?" He chuckled sarcastically as if she didn't know.

Olivia took one big last drag of the joint before blowing it out. She placed the joint on the coffee table before resuming her previous position. Her eyes lowered to his belt buckle and she bit her lip. She wanted him. She couldn't differentiate if it was because of the marijuana or not, but she wanted him and she wanted him bad.

She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up revealing a lace red bra. Fitz smiled at the sight and watched as she unhooked it. Her perky breasts hung free, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up off his back to sit up right.

Fitz's hands moved to thighs as he stroked them through her jeans. One of his hands moved up to cup her core through the fabric. Olivia groaned; she loved the sensation of having him hold her completely. His lips placed small kisses up her neck, across her jawline, along her neck and finally to her ear. As he continued to kiss her Olivia's hands moved early to undo his belt. His hands dipped between the waistband of her jeans and underwear to find her ready and waiting for him. She was hot and wet and he loved every bit of it.

Fitz bit down on her ear lobe before whispering in her ear. "You're so tight Olivia." He slid to fingers inside of her and slowly began to pump. His fingers curled inside of her causing Olivia to screech in rapture. "Do you like that?" He hissed at her.

"Uh huh." Was all Olivia could whimper out. She threw her head back in pleasure and he dragged his teeth across her neck.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked her with hunger. His eyes were black with lust and his voice was almost too rich.

"Uh huh." She cried as she gripped hold of his hair.

"The next time I fuck you Olivia, it will be when I want to. Not even you decide its convenient." He smirked while removing his fingers from her wet heat. He licked his fingers clean of her essence while she stared at him in horror. This would be forth time he'd rejected her for sex. He was giving her a taste of her own medicine and she hated it.

With that Fitz lifted a flabbergasted Olivia out of his lap and got up from the couch. "Goodnight." He yelled as he walked in the direction of the stairs.

"You ASSHOLE!" Olivia boomed. "I have to live here you know, where the hell is my room?!"

"You're in it." Fitz smirked at her. "See you." He got in his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

**XXXXXX**

Fitz woke up to see his bedroom divided into two with duck tape. He practically jumped out of the bed as Olivia came out of the ensuite in just a towel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He boomed. "What did you do?!"

"I divided each room in the house into two." Olivia grinned. "I get the right side you get the left."

"Have you lost your fucking mind Olivia?" He snarled at her.

"I can't share, which means we need to split everything."

Fitz was enraged, who the hell did this woman think she was? "5 minutes, kitchen." He snapped before storming out of the room. He sat down at the kitchen table and a few minutes later Olivia joined him.

"What is it?" She sighed.

"First of all, there will be no duck tape in my house EVER!" He cleared his throat.

"Mhm." Olivia rolled her eyes and played with her hair. "Is that all?"

"No." Fitz said firmly. "Do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

"Lets see." Olivia smiled sarcastically. "I was in my house watching TV when our crazy therapist bangs on my door. The next thing I know I'm packing my things and being dropped off here. Oh yeah, and she took my house keys."

"You can't be serious..." Fitz groaned.

"Shut up. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. So just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Olivia got up from the table to pour herself a glass of orange juice. Fitz slammed the fridge door shut, startling her.

"There are no _sides_. This is MY house which means what I say goes!" He growled. "There are rules in this house!"

"Rules?! Who the hell are you my mother?!"

"Rule number one," Fitz began, completely ignoring her. "NO SLEEPOVERS. So if you want to fuck Edison, you're going to have to do it somewhere else!"

"I'm not having sex with Edison." Olivia snapped with attitude.

"Good!" Fitz nodded. "So that won't be a problem. Rule number two, thursday nights the TV is reserved for Modern Family."

"I love Modern Family." She hissed at him, it was truly one of her favourite shows.

"Even better! Rule number three, laundry day is Wednesday and Wednesday only."

"Pardon?" Olivia scoffed. "Why only Wednesday?"

"Because that's how it works around here. Laundry is done most effectively on Wednesday. Therefore if you miss laundry day you'll have to wait another week before doing your laundry."

"That's such bullshit! I'm not waiting two weeks to do my laundry, I'll do it whenever I please."

"No you won't Olivia." Fitz spoke firmly. "Laundry day is Wednesday, its not up for discussion. You put your laundry basket outside the laundry room before you go to work. Are we clear?"

"No!" She roared at him. "I could give a damn about your rules, I'm 22 years old! I don't need any rules!"

"Also, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I am not!"

"You have no purpose being in my bed unless you're naked with your legs spread." Fitz grinned. He leaned in and placed a purposely sloppy kiss on her lips.

"EW!" Olivia shrieked pushing him off at once. She wiped her mouth instantly with disgust.

"Now, I have to get ready for work." He went up the stairs leaving Olivia in the kitchen. "By the way, today's Wednesday which means if you have any laundry do it now."

Olivia was fuming, absolutely fuming with rage. If she could have predicted that one night in Vegas would have meant all of this, there's no way she would have gone.

**XXXXX**

"So you press set." Fitz teased as he pointed out how to use the washing machine to Olivia. "Then you press _whites_ seeing as I'm washing all of my white button ups."

"I know how to use a washing machine you son of a bitch." Olivia muttered as she folded her arms.

"Language, language." He smirked. "Okay." He turned the washing machine on and smiled. "That's it. Now I have to go to work."

"Bye." Olivia said coldly not making eye contact.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that."

"Bye Fitzgerald." She tried her best not to laugh as he stormed off at the use of his full name. She heard the front door slam and bursted into a roaring laughter.

Once Olivia was sure he had driven off she unhooked her bra from underneath her shirt. She then proceeded to toss her bright red bra into the washing machine before getting ready for work.

"How was your work?" Fitz asked awkwardly as the two of them ate takeout Chinese food on the couch.

"Fine." Olivia said sharply. They couldn't have been sitting further apart on the couch if they tried.

"What do you do again?" He chuckled.

"PR." Olivia twirled noodles into her fork. "I work for a Public Relations firm."

"What the hell is Public Relations?" He scoffed as he took a swig of beer.

"Maybe you should buy yourself a dictionary and find out."

"Maybe you should buy yourself a dictionary and find out." He mocked her in a high pitched voice. He pretended to twirl his hair and chew gum.

"Fuck you! I don't talk like that." She hissed trying her best not to laugh. There was no way he was getting the satisfaction of a smile. Not after he made her sleep on the hard couch last night.

"You do." He chuckled as he finished his dinner. Getting up from the couch he grabbed Olivia's plate from her.

"I wasn't done with that!" She fired jumping after him.

"I know." Fitz sneered as he took the remaining piece of sweet and sour pork on her plate into his mouth.

"I was saving that!"

"Who the hell saves pork? You're too damn weird." He chuckled putting the food in the sync.

"Can you go finish your laundry." Olivia fired at him. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to his shirts. "I have bra's to wash."

"I almost forgot!" Fitz nodded. "Thanks for reminding me, I have a meeting tomorrow and I'm all out of white shirts."

"Mhm no problemo." Olivia smiled as she watched him make his way into the laundry room. It took him less than a minute to fill the house with his roars of horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He roared at the top of his lungs. Each and everyone of his shirts were pink. He felt dizzy and almost nauseous.

"What's wrong?" Olivia giggled running in the room after him. "What happened."

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" He spat each word at her with more and more venom than the last.

"Nothing." Olivia lied with a grin.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He slammed his hands on the dryer. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Olivia tried to stifle her laughter as he reached into the washed and grabbed hold of her red bra.

"Are you serious..." He boomed ripping her bra in half.

"FITZ!" She cried trying to grab it out of his hands. "THAT WAS VICTORIA SECRET YOU IDIOT!"

"You just ruined 10 Hugo Boss BUTTON UPS!" Fitz growled at her. Their faces were close as she could feel his breath on her face.

"Get out of my face!" Olivia cried pushing him off of her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" He fired as he stormed after her.

"Out." She slipped on boots she wasn't sure were hers and grabbed her car keys.

"Its 9:30 on a Wednesday night!" He boomed. "Where the HELL could you be going?"

"Away from you!"

"If you're not home in 30 minutes I'm locking the door and you don't have a key."

Olivia didn't bother to dignify him with a response other than slamming the door in his face.

"OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE!" He growled at her through the door.

* * *

Waking up and heading down the stairs Fitz found an empty couch. He never heard Olivia come home and he assumed she stayed over at Edison's. He groaned to himself as he wore his pink shirt with his black pants. Briefcase and aviators in hand he got in his car and made his way to work.

**XXXXX**

Pulling into Fitz's work's parking lot, Olivia stepped out of her car. She made her way inside and managed to navigate her way to his floor. The elevator doors opened and she saw him standing next to some woman's desk. He was rested up against the door to his office.

"I love the pink." The woman giggled, she had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes and a pretty face.

"I had a bit of an accident with my laundry yesterday." Fitz chuckled.

"It suits you." She smiled. "I'm sure Cyrus will love it as well."

"Cyrus is going to kill me. I have a presentation to do with David later and my shirt's the colour of lipstick." He groaned.

Olivia practically flew over there, nearly knocking over several staff members over in the process. She glared at the woman engaging Fitz in conversation without stopping. She pushed down on the handle on his office door and stormed inside without a word. She whizzed past the two of them leaving the woman shocked.

"What the... Do you know her?" She said confused.

"Yeah." Fitz swallowed loosening his tie. "We're uh... We're married." He spun around quickly, went into his office and closed the door behind him.

He took two steps towards her as she pressed herself up against his desk. He folded his arms and smirked. "Well well well if it isn't the dirty stop out who didn't come home last night."

"Here." Olivia spat. She grabbed a shirt out of her bag and tossed it at him.

Fitz grinned as he realized it was a brand new white button up shirt. "Thanks wifey." He snickered.

"Whatever." She hissed at him.

"So where did you go last night?" He chuckled as he undid his tie.

"Quinn's." Olivia said not making eye contact.

"That's surprising. I thought you'd stay at Edison's."

"Well I didn't." She huffed. Olivia hadn't told Edison about her new living arrangement. She knew that would be the final straw for him.

"You look nice." He smiled at her. She was wearing a black bodycon skirt with a cream coloured blazer and a black cami underneath. Olivia paired it all together with cute red pumps.

"Yeah, thankfully I found your spare key in the mailbox."

"Who the hell were you talking to?" She muttered.

"Some girl, Janine I think." Fitz scratched his head. "Or maybe it's Jacqueline. Actually I think it might be Joan."

"Whatever her name is, who is she?"

"I don't know, some intern." Fitz said. He didn't find her in the least bit interesting or appealing. Just someone to talk to as the time passed.

"Mhm." Olivia growled. "Well I'm off."

"By the way you're banned from laundry for the next month."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Feel better now?"

Fitz nodded with a devilish grin. "And tonight's Modern family so if you're thinking of trying any shit, [don't]."

"Can I go now?"

Fitz smiled as he stepped aside clearing her pathway. Olivia shot him one final glare before opening the door and storming out.

"See you at home!" He yelled after her with a false grin and overdramatized wave goodbye.

* * *

**This two give me anxiety haha. So they bonded over the bungee jumping which was cute. The both smoked; very random but they're both very young and immature. Dr. Hubbard isn't playing any more games with these two hahaha. Fitz keeps denying Liv the D. **

**Btw this Janine/ Jacqueline/ Joan character serves no purpose at all. I haven't even chosen a name for her so she's NOTHING to worry about haha. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Until next time **

**Missschevious**


	8. Pompeii

_So a lot of people hated the last chapter. I don't understand why it was such a big deal for Fitz not have to sex with her? Anyway's if you don't like the story don't read... Lol. _

* * *

_Chapter 8: Pompeii_

_Pompeii - Bastille_

**_"I was left to my devices_**

**_Many days fell away with nothing to show_**

**_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love_**

**_Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above_**

**_But if you close your eyes_**

**_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_**

**_But if you close your eyes_**

**_Does it almost feel like you've been here before?"_**

* * *

"Olivia!" Fitz jerked up from his bed immediately. She had yanked the duvet off of his body; instantly waking him up.

"I'm cold." She growled at him before heading back down the stairs. It had been a week since she had moved in and things had gone from okay to bad to disastrous back to okay.

"I gave you two blankets!" He hissed following her down the stairs. "Use them!"

"They're not warm enough! You take them!" Olivia tossed them at him.

"No! I want my duvet back!"

"I'm using it." Olivia yanked the duvet from him once more and plopped onto the couch.

"No Olivia!" He cried. "Just use these!"

"You know what!" Olivia hopped up from the couch and glanced at the time. It was 3 am in the morning. "I have a meeting early in the morning and I'm not sleeping on this hard ass couch." With the duvet in hand she pushed past him and headed upstairs.

"Olivia I have a meeting in the morning also!" Fitz stormed after her. Unfortunately she sped ahead of him and slammed the door in his face.

"Goodnight Fitz."

**XXXXX**

Olivia awoke to the sound of Fitz creeping silently in the bedroom. "What are you doing?" She growled at him. It was far too early for him to be sneaking around for no reason.

"Nothing." Fitz grinned devilishly.

"Well get out. I have to shower." She hopped out of the bed. Fitz immediately took off in the direction of the bathroom. From the bed Olivia leaped on top his back taking him the floor.

"OW OLIVIA!" Fitz cried as he hit the floor. She yanked back his hair causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'm showering first!" She boomed. She'd had enough of his ridiculous rules. For the past couple of days he had bossed her around and she had grown sick of it.

"Fine! Fine!" He yelled out and she releases her grip.

"Good boy." Olivia smiled getting off his back. She swayed into the bathroom and closed the door. Fitz pulled himself off the floor, dusted himself off and stormed in.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Olivia cried as she tried her best to cover her naked body.

"It's nothing I haven't had in my mouth before." Fitz snickered as he dropped his clothes and walked into the shower.

"FITZ!" Olivia boomed. "GET OUT!" He ignored her and began to wash his hair. Determined to not let him push her around anymore she opened the shower door and stood beside him. Fitz had to admit, he was shocked to see her. He expected her to run out screaming and crying like usual.

"Pass me the soap." Olivia muttered. He grinned as he passed her the body wash.

"Do you need help?" He smirked.

"No." Olivia scowled. The two of them tried their best to watch themselves without staring at each other. Occasionally Fitz would sneak a peak at her chest as Olivia would get a glance at his butt.

"I'm done." Olivia exhaled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She rested the body wash on the ground. As she got up she slowly examined his body as best she could without getting caught.

"Mhm." Fitz smirked. "Can you wash my back please?" He handed her a loufa.

"You can wash your own back." Olivia growled.

"I'd like you do to it." He turned to her and took her face in his hands. His fingers ran over her soft lips. "If you don't mind."

"I... Um... No." She mumbled shoving the loufa into his stomach receiving a teasing laugh from him. "I have to go." She moved her way to exit the shower but not before receiving a squeeze on her right bum cheek.

"Bye." He smirked.

Olivia whipped he head around and hit his back. "Don't pinch my bum!" Fitz smirked as he did it once more. She stormed out and starting getting ready for work in his bedroom.

"I have another meeting today." Fitz said strolling out of the bathroom. He opened his first drawer and pulled out two ties. "What do you think blue or red?"

Olivia turned around to see Fitz completely nude holding up ties. "FITZ!" She cried spinning around. "Put that thing away!"

"Why?" He chuckled. "Olivia you've seen it plenty of times."

"Well I don't want to see it now. Put on a towel."

"Fine." He lied. "Now blue or red?"

"Red." She mumbled still not looking at him. "Can you help me with the last button?" She asks referring to the back of her shirt. Fitz nodded as he walked over to her and buttoned it up.

"There." He chuckled. "Have fun at work."

"Whatever." She groaned making her way downstairs.

* * *

"Your life is like a really bad sitcom." Abby smirked as Olivia finished telling her about her current living situation.

"I know." Olivia sighed into her phone. "I haven't even told Edison yet, he's going to hit the roof."

"Olivia you haven't told him yet?!" Abby gasped. "Liv are you crazy?"

"Abby what am I supposed to say? Hey Eddy don't be mad but I have to move in with my husband who you hate." Olivia growled sarcastically. "My life has just gotten so out of control."

"You're 22 years old and you have a boyfriend and a husband." Abby chuckled. "You really are out of control."

"I can't escape him!" Olivia shook her head. "He's everywhere. I can't even shower peacefully!"

"What do you mean you can't shower peacefully?"

"He... Um... We took a shower together this morning."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Abby screeched attracting the attention of her co-workers at work.

"Not in that way!" Olivia fired out.

"There's only one way to take a shower Olivia and that's naked."

"I know that." She sighed. "But it was strictly platonic, nothing happened."

"Are you two having sex yet?"

"What?! No, of course not." Olivia swallowed. Which was the truth for once.

"Oh." Abby chuckled. "Oh well it's only a matter of time before you guys get drunk and hook up again."

"Absolutely never." Olivia sighed. "Edison and I—"

"I'm really getting tired of hearing about Edison. You married to another man for christ's sake, it's time that old ship sailed."

"He is not old Abby!" Olivia snapped. "He's mature."

"He has visible grey hair." Abby said with disgust. "He's 30, you need to be with someone in their 20's, someone fun."

"I do not."

"Someone who preferably gets along with the group and to whom you're already married to." Abby smiled.

"I'm not getting with Fitz Abby. I can't stand him, I have to go now."

"Fine fine, call me later."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too." Abby said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia groaned to herself as she saw _him_ calling. "What?" She snapped accepting the call.

"My office, now." He said firmly.

"What the hell?" She scoffed. "How dare you call me at my place of work with this '_my office, now'_ bullshit."

"My office." Fitz smirked before hanging up the phone.

**XXXXX**

"Is he in there?" Olivia barked at the strawberry blonde woman who's desk was nearest to Fitz's office.

"He is." She smiled. "You must be his wife, Olivia. He told me so much about you."

"How nice." Olivia said dryly before flinging open his door and slamming it behind her. "What was so important that I needed to come here on my lunch break!?"

Fitz smirked as he closed his laptop. "You look nice." Nice was understatement; she looked incredible. She was wearing medium wash demin jeans, a black silk blouse pair with orange heels.

"You called me over here to compliment my outfit?" Olivia growled. She was furious; she wasted gas money, paid for parking and now it was dipping into her lunch hour.

"No. That's not why I called you over here." Fitz got up from his desk and walked over to the door and locked it. He moved to the window by his door and closed the blinds.

"Would you mind telling me why I'm here? Because I'm about two seconds away from storming out of here! You do realize it's thirsty Thursday at work right?"

"What the hell is thirsty Thursday?" Fitz laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Every Thursday we are all allowed one alcoholic beverage during work. I've been dieting all week so I can enjoy a glass of wine only to have you call me over here for god knows what!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard in my entire life."

"Why am I here?" Olivia hissed as Fitz stepped in front of her. He placed his arm on the door directly beside her face as he leaned into her.

"Michael pissed me off today. He made me sit through a two hour meeting going through all of the ways I'm running this company into the ground to make his shitty ideas sound better. And I have another three meetings with him today."

"You called me here on my lunch break because you can't take some constructive criticism and you need a shoulder to cry on?" Olivia snapped sarcastically.

"No. This." Fitz said huskily as his fingers moved to the zipper on her jeans. "This is why I called you here."

"Are you serious?"

"Stop talking please." Fitz sighed as he moved his lips to her neck. Kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there which he knew got a reaction out of her. However it wasn't the reaction he expected as she shoved him completely off of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are summoning me here?!" She barked at him.

Fitz scoffed and rolled his eyes as he knew she was about to explode. "Here we go."

"You don't just call me down here for this! I have things to do, I have a damn job you know!"

"Listen—"

"Calling me here as if you're the only one who matters." She scoffed with anger. "As if I don't have a job! As if I'm sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for your call!"

"Can you shut up for 2 minutes!" He growled.

"No! Don't you dare call me at work again!" She snarled, turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Where the hell are you going I'm still talking to you?!" Fitz snapped. "You don't just walk away from me!" His blood boiled as she scoffed at him before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey!" Fitz barked as Olivia switched off his television. He growled at her as she took the seat on the couch next to him.

"We need to talk." She said firmly.

"We do not!" He rolled his eyes and attempted to reach for the remote. She tossed it to the other edge of the couch.

"We need to establish some rules, proper rules."

"Look missy." He snapped at her. "I don't know who you think you are turning off MY television—"

"First rule." She began; completely ignoring him. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"Olivia I don't want to have sex with you either." He snarled.

"Good, so keep your hands off and I'll do the same. No touching, no kissing, no pinching bums."

"That won't be a problem."

"And no dropping your pants in front of me." Olivia said with disgust. "I already feel sick enough sleeping on your rock hard couch."

"Ha. Ha." He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Secondly, I'd prefer it if you didn't bring girls home. But if you're going to just do it when I'm not here."

"Fair enough." He said with a nod. "Same goes for you and your boyfriend."

"Third, we need to come up with a proper schedule in the morning because I'd prefer to shower alone."

"There's a bathroom downstairs." He said. "Use that one."

"I prefer the shower upstairs."

"Yeah well I prefer you not to be here bossing me around my own home."

"Well too bad." Olivia groaned. "As far as date nights go, we already spend far too much time together."

"So are you suggesting we lie?" He sneered.

"Yes." Olivia said bluntly. "Lastly you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled as he leaned over and got in her face. "And Olivia..."

"What?" She spat.

"Never, EVER turn off my television again." He grinned before getting off of the couch.

"Whatever." She mumbled underneath her breath.

"So what exactly does this make us now?" Fitz asked. "Just for clarification."

"Friends?" She said turning to him. "Roommates?"

"Friendmates."

* * *

"Fitz!" Olivia sighed as she banged on the bathroom door. It had been over a week since their talk and things were going good. Their hate/love/hate relationship had translated into a playful friendship. Unfortunately today she had forgotten her shampoo in his bathroom and he refused to answer the door. "Fitz I need my shampoo!" She stood there for at least another minute before she began to bang on the door again. He was either completely ignoring her or had gone completely deaf. "FITZ!"

"2 MINUTES!" He roared frantically at her with angst. Something in his voice told her that he wasn't completely there.

"FITZ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Just step out of the shower and hand me the shampoo!" She barked hitting the door once more. Olivia stood there and counted out two full minutes and still heard no sound of his movement from the shower. "Are you jacking off in there?!" She snarled sarcastically. A few moments later she heard his familiar grunt which followed a small whimper. Two sounds which he only ever made after he climaxed. It suddenly hit Olivia exactly what was happening in the shower and she took a step back from the door.

He hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed her shampoo before flinging open the door. "Here." He sighed.

"Did you just beat your meat?" She said awkwardly. Olivia found it extremely hard not to stare at his perfectly toned chest which had water droplets clung to it.

"Yeah, why?" He chuckled unashamed.

"What the hell do you mean why?!" She barked.

"Well you're not going to do it, and I'm not allowed random girls." He grinned smugly. "So this is what happens."

"And you used that same hand to touch my SHAMPOO?!"

"Number one, I was in the shower which means my hand is technically clean." He challenged. "Secondly, my hands have touched things a lot more intimate to you than your shampoo. And lastly it's nothing you haven't tasted before."

"Excuse me?!"

"Here." He tossed her shampoo at her with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me." He laughed and closed the bathroom door shut once more.

"You're a pig!" She yelled at him as she wiped her shampoo bottle with a tissue. Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she made her way downstairs.

**XXXXX**

"Your hair smells nice." He smirked walking past her in the kitchen.

"You're nasty." She tried her best not to laugh as she scrambled eggs over his stove.

"Are you making me some?" He grinned sitting down at stool connected to the island counter.

"I guess." She sighed cracking another egg into the pan.

"Sorry about earlier." He smirked. "I'll try to do it when you're not home."

"Or you could just not do it at all."

"Bullshit, girls do it too."

"They do not!" Olivia sighed.

"Well you do." He grinned at her.

She immediately felt her stomach drop. "Fitz what the hell are you talking about I do not."

"Cut the crap Olivia." He snickered. "The day you moved your stuff into my bedroom I went through your drawers." Fitz watched as her face dropped as he kept speaking. "I was looking for sexy underwear which I found, but I found something a lot sexier than any underwear."

"I can't BELIEVE you went through my things!" She gasped with horror.

"I can't believe you keep a vibrator in a sock." He laughed.

"Shut up." She said embarrassed as ever. Her attention quickly turned back to cooking breakfast.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's really sexy." He said unashamed. Fitz grinned as she blushed slyly. "So how do you do it?"

"Fuck off." She giggled trying her best to sound stern.

"C'mon tell me, I'm genuinely interested."

"No." She laughed before sounding stern. "We can't talk about sex either."

"Seriously?! But we were just about to have the best conversation ever!" He frowned.

"Seriously." She finished up the breakfast and began to plate it. "We don't talk about it, we don't do it. It's not a subject up for any type of discussion."

"Fine." He huffed as she placed his breakfast in front of him. She sat beside him at began to eat.

"So are you going to get that tattoo removed?" She asked him referring to_ Livvy_ tattooed on his ribs.

"I hadn't really thought about it." He said looking down at his chest. "I don't really notice it anymore."

Olivia found that extremely hard to believe; every time he walked around the house shirtless it was one of the first things to catch her attention. That, his toned biceps, sculpted abs and v line. She often found it hard to speak with him when he chose not to wear a shirt; however she'd never show a sign of weakness around him.

"It must have killed."

"It did." He laughed. "I think."

"You're such an asshole." She teased.

"Are you going to get yours removed?"

"Edison keeps hounding me to get it removed."

"I can see why, I wouldn't want my girlfriend having another guy's name tattooed on me."

"It's my body." She muttered. "I can do whatever I want." She said speaking more to Edison than Fitz.

"Good for you." He teased. "You act really weird around him."

"Weird?" She raised her eyebrow. "Weird how?"

"You get really quiet and shy." He said. "With me you have no problem telling me to go fuck myself, but with him you can barely say anything. I don't know, maybe I'm reading into things too much."

"Probably." She swallowed. "He's a lot more mature than I am; he's quiet."

"That doesn't mean you have to be." He teased.

"Shut up." She laughed, but inside she's not laughing. She knows he's right and she's heard it all before. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm going boxing with the boys." He smiled.

"The boys?" She rolled her eyes. "You mean Stephen and Harrison?"

"And your best friend Jake."

"You're so funny." She spat sarcastically. "Boxing, that sounds fun."

"Do you want to come?" He asked clearing up her plate.

"Wouldn't that be kind of weird?"

"How?"

"Bringing your... I don't even know what to call myself."

"Maybe my wife seeing as that's what you are." He roared with laughter. "Or friendmate."

Olivia rolled her eyes and blushed before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Fine, bringing your wife to Saturday boxing with the boys sounds weird."

"It'll be fun, you can be my personal cheerleader when I kick Jake's ass."

"What's the problem with the two of you?" She asked, addressing the weird tension between him and Jake.

"I don't have a problem. He has a problem with me." Fitz groaned. "He's still pissed that I fucked you in Vegas."

"Could you not just say slept with seeing as I'm right here." She teased.

"Sorry." He grinned innocently. "He's still pissed that I slept with you in Vegas, and probably the several times after that."

"You TOLD HIM?!"

"No, but after the little show on you put at Quinn's I'm sure he can connect the dots." He chuckled.

"What the hell is his problem anyway? I'm not even attracted to him."

"It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She challenged with a smirk.

"Fine." He sighed placing his hands on the table. "Jake wanted you correct? He wanted to date you." Olivia nodded with disgust. "Well you turned him down and bruised his ego. Then I come along and boast about how I can get you into bed in one night, which I succeeded in doing."

"You boasted about how you could get me into bed..." She hissed.

"You're missing the point." He grinned. "Anyway he's jealous that I got what he couldn't get. Especially because we're friends there's a bit of competition there as well."

"What the hell?! Am I some type of prize?"

"Well if you are I've won it. You have my last name and he needs to get over it. We're not even together so I don't understand what his problem is."

"You're both douchebags." Olivia laughed. "That's what the problem is."

"So are you coming or not?"

"I guess." She hopped off the stool. "I'll go get changed."

"Wear something tight to piss off Jake." He yelled after her.

**XXXXX**

"Olivia?" Jake said a little taken back as her and Fitz entered the gym.

"Hi." She nodded and greeted the group.

"Liv what the hell are you doing here?" Harrison chuckled. "This is our boys boxing day."

"I was invited."

"She was." Fitz nodded.

"You know we're going for a beer after this?" Stephen chuckled.

"I know." Olivia nodded still not phased. "I'm designated driver."

"What?!" Harrison laughed. "Wait when did the two of you start getting along?!"

"Since now." Fitz said. "Now can we warm up, I want to start boxing today." The group nodded and with that they began to warm up.

Fitz led Olivia to a punching bag at the back and handed her gloves. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Pretend was me a couple of weeks ago. You know, back when we hated each other." He grinned teasingly.

"I still hate you, I've just gotten better at hiding it." She smirked.

"Whatever." He teased. He took a step towards her, leaned in and pinched her cheeks. She absolutely hated when he did this which made it all the more tempting.

"FITZ!" She cried, trying to pry his hands from her face. "Stop it!"

"Fine." He laughed releasing her.

"I'll have no problem hitting the punching bag now." She hissed, putting on her gloves.

"Hit me." He beamed.

"Pardon me?" She laughed as if she hadn't heard him.

"Hit me, not my face but you can hit me anywhere else." He beamed. "Give it your best shot.

"Anywhere?" She grinned.

"Yeah." He nodded until he saw a devilish grin creep across her face. "**Not** my balls Liv. You know those are off limits anyway."

"I know they're off limits!" She snapped. "I set the limits remember!"

"I was just reminding you because you were beginning to look like a kid in a candy store that's all." He snickered.

"Don't flatter yourself." She spat. "You have nothing down there that I'm interested in."

"I have 9 inches of something your interested in."

"Try 4 and half."

"Your right nipple is bigger than the other." He fired with a smirk. Without hesitation Olivia balled up a fist and hurled it at his lower stomach with all her might, knocking him into a wall.

"What the hell!?" He groaned clutching his stomach.

"Damn Liv." Harrison laughed walking over to them with Jake.

"What did you do?" Jake asked Fitz.

"Me?! I didn't do anything! She punched me!" He snapped.

"Mhm." Jake said not believing a word he said.

"Thanks Jake. I'm glad someone sees through him." She snickered, directly smiling at Fitz.

"You're hilarious Olivia." Fitz growled at her. She knew exactly why Jake would come to her defence and she was purposely rubbing it in his face.

"Lets go Fitzy." Harrison teased. "I think it's time you and I had a proper match this time."

**XXXXX**

"Nice fight Jake." Fitz sneered as they all sat down at a local sports bar.

"Yeah yeah." Jake mumbled as he stuck his head between a menu. The two of them had the last match of the session in which Fitz completely destroyed Jake. It did help Fitz that he noticed Jake checking out Olivia multiple times throughout their time at the gym.

"You two are the worst." Olivia sighed sitting down. "I could never hit one of my friends."

"That's why were going to pair you with Fitz next time." Harrison laughed.

"She barely hit me." Fitz beamed.

"In fact, I think we should partner up next time." Olivia teased as the waiter came along. He took their drink orders and a few moments later returned with 4 beers and a lemonade for Olivia.

"Cheers." Harrison grinned raising up his bottle. The five of them raised their drinks to a clinking sound before settling them back down. After sipping his beer a woman walking in their direction caught his attention. "Incoming." He coughed, alerting his friends.

Fitz, Stephen and Jake immediately perked up and watched as the woman walked past them and to the table with her friends.

"Wow." Jake swallowed after licking his lips.

"She was so hot—"

Fitz frowned with a disgusted look on his face. "Her ass was flatter than this table."

Harrison nearly choked on his beer while Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Since when have you given a damn about ass?!" Harrison chuckled. "You've been a tits type of guy for 26 years."

Fitz smirked slyly giving Olivia a knowing look. She felt flushed, quickly looked down and took a sip of her water. Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"No..." Stephen gasped looking at the two of them frantically.

"What?" Fitz asked innocently, taking a swig of his beer.

"Don't tell me the two of you have been screwing, after Vegas?!" Harrison roared with laughter. Jake sat there as all the blood drained from his face. When neither of them responded Harrison turned to Olivia who was looking down, trying to stifle her laughter. "Really Liv?"

"Go to hell." She laughed looking up. "We aren't screwing, I have a boyfriend remember."

"Mhm." Harrison sighed shaking his head. Fitz continued to sit there smugly, taking no notice of Jake's sour face.

"So are the two of you getting a divorce?" Jake asked coldly.

"Yes." Fitz answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said with a fake smile.

"So Harrison, how's Quinn?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." He lied. "Why are you asking me?"

"Why are you asking him?" Fitz asked, very intrigued.

"Because they hook up, they hooked up last night in fact." Olivia grinned.

"You hook up with Quinn?!" Stephen barked.

"No!" Harrison lied loudly. "Olivia's lying."

"I am not, she sent me a photo of your bum this morning."

"She did WHAT?!" Harrison boomed causing Olivia to burst into a fit of laughter.

"We're just one big incestuous family aren't we?" Stephen teased.

"How are we incestuous?" Jake asked.

"If you think about it, we've all kissed each other in some way, shape or form." Stephen said.

"How!" Harrison snapped.

"Well let's start with Olivia since she's here—"

"Hold on!" Olivia exclaimed. "I've only kissed one person present here."

"Yeah but that's not the only person you've kissed—"

"Okay okay!" Olivia cried putting up her hands. "Enough."

"Wait!?" Fitz gasped. "Who else has she kissed?"

"Abby and Quinn." Harrison smirked.

Fitz's eyes nearly dropped out of his head. He whipped his head around to her in an instant. "**You.** _Kiss. **GIRLS?!**_" He barked out. He felt aroused, shocked, and intrigued all at the same time.

"Kissed!" Olivia said covering her face. "When I was drunk! And it was new years!"

"Hold on a minute." Fitz swallowed trying to process what was going on.

"You know what screw you guys I'm going home!" Olivia laughed placing a five dollar bill on the table. She got up from the booth, gave her friends the finger before making her way out.

"She doesn't have a key." Fitz sighed, rolling his eye. He tossed money for his drink on the table before running out after her. "Hey!" He yelled catching her attention.

"Remind me to get brand new friends." She sighed as they walked to his car.

"Never. So when were you going to tell me that you've kissed another girl?!" He asked desperately.

"Never!" Olivia said getting in the drivers seat. "We don't discuss sex, remember?"

"Ugh!" He groaned getting in the vehicle. "So I find out you've kissed a girl before and we can't discuss it?!"

"Nope." Olivia laughed, reversing out of the parking spot and driving off.

"Just one question, please!" He begged.

"No Fitz." Olivia said turning up the radio.

"One question, PLEASE!" He cried. His voice imitated a toddler who had just lost his favourite toy or been put on a time out.

"No."

"PLEASE LIV!"

"One question Fitzgerald, ONE!"

Fitz straightened up as they hit a red light. She turned to face him and sighed, gesturing for him to ask. "Did you like it?" He grinned.

"You're a pervert!" Olivia laughed.

"You haven't answered my question you know."

"You're not getting an answer." Olivia teased.

"You're a mean woman." Fitz frowned, huffing into his seat. "A cruel cruel woman."

"You're a perverted man." Olivia smiled. "A perverted perverted man."

* * *

"Curled or straight?" Olivia sighed. She had arranged to meet Edison for dinner, the time had come to tell him about her new living arrangements. To say Olivia was nervous was a complete understatement; she had no idea of how he would react or what he might say. Truthfully she wasn't sure how she wanted him to, the whole situation was confusing.

"I don't know." Fitz said as he scrolled through his iPad. He was sitting on his bed while allowing Olivia to use his bathroom in order to get ready. "Why on earth are you asking me?

"You're a guy! I don't know what to do!" She frowned. "He's going to dump me."

"Straighten it." He said starting up angry birds.

"Why?! That might look like I've tried too hard."

"Curl it in then." He sighed.

"You're not helping!"

"If I'm being completely honest, your hair doesn't really matter." He said turning to her. "It's what's in between your legs that counts."

"FITZ!" Olivia snapped turning around.

"Sorry." He laughed. "You'll look fine, just hurry up and get out."

Olivia sighed as she sat at the edge of the bed. "He's going to dump me."

"You've been saying that all day. You don't know that. It's like you want him to dump you!"

"Why would I want that?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know! But you keep saying it!"

"I don't want that." Olivia said unconvincingly.

"Well then." Fitz said putting his iPad down. "Start thinking positively and maybe he won't dump your cheating ass."

"My cheating ass?!" Olivia gasped. "I did not cheat on him!"

"You're ridiculous." He laughed resuming his game of angry birds once more. "I'm not even going to argue with you."

"Good!" Olivia huffed getting off his bed. "I'm straightening it."

"Good, now hurry up otherwise you'll be late and I'd hate to have to lock you out."

"You wouldn't... We're supposed to be friends now!"

"Yeah yeah." He laughed.

**XXXXX**

"I'm going now." Olivia said coming out of the bathroom.

"Have fun." Fitz said. Olivia was shocked to see him dressed up as well. He looked incredible; jeans that fit him perfectly paired with a white dress shirt and a black blazer.

"Where are you going? She squinted her eyes at him.

"You're not the only one in this house who goes out." Fitz smirked. "I'm meeting Stephen and we're going to a club."

"A club? Which club."

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughed. "You look nice." Her hair was pin straight, she wore a black jumpsuit with a low back and yellow heels.

"Mhm." Olivia laughed as they walked down the stairs. "Can you let me know if you're bringing home some girl so I know in advance."

"I'll see what I can do." He joked as they exited the house. He locked the door behind him as they made their way to the cars.

"Try not to pick the the sluttiest girl in the club." Olivia unlocked her car and turned to him.

"Try not to get dumped." He sneered back at her before getting in his car.

**XXXXX**

"Sorry I'm late." Olivia joined Edison at the table at which he was already sitting. He had a glass of wine beside him indicating he'd been here a while, or didn't bother to wait for her.

"I just got here a couple minutes ago myself." Edison said as she sat down.

"And you couldn't wait for me?" She frowned.

"It's not that big of a deal, I ordered a glass of wine." He picked up the menu and began to browse. "How was your day?"A waitress came over, took orders and left leaving Olivia feeling uneasy. She knew she would have to tell him soon and by his attitude so far he wasn't in a good mood.

"It was fine, work's getting really busy now."

"Don't talk to me about how busy your work is." Edison put down his menu. "Do you know how hectic it is at the office right now?"

"Very hectic." Olivia sighed. She knew because he always complained any chance he got.

"You have no idea what busy is until you've worked my job. They're going to send me to an early grave. I have meetings all day tomorrow."

"So do I." Olivia interrupted. "I have a huge meeting with this new client tomorrow and—"

"One client Liv. That doesn't compare to the millions of people who depend on Bank of America everyday, possibly billions." Edison said dryly. They continued to talk about his work and his clients until Olivia decided to speak up again.

"I have to talk to you about something." Olivia sighed.

"What is it Olivia?"

"You know I have those marriage counselling sessions with Fitz right?"

"Yes." Edison said coldly. He knew at the mention of his name this news couldn't be good.

"Our therapist's suggested that in order to give our marriage a fair shot that we have to live together."

"That's nice." He said. A waiter came over and placed the meals in front of them. "Thank you." Edison said addressing the waiter before he left. He began to cut into his steak with no word to Olivia.

"That's nice? That's all you have to say."

"Olivia your therapist can suggest whatever the fuck she wants. There is no way in hell you're moving in with that guy." He spat.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." She muttered.

"I think I can, and I think I just did."

"Well its already done so. I wasn't really asking you, I was more so telling you about my current living situation."

Edison chuckled to himself hysterically and pushed away his dinner. As he spoke it was evident he was far from happy; she had never heard him sound so angry and disgusted. "You mean to tell me that you're living with Fitz?"

Olivia shook her head and took a sip of water.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Olivia?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Have. You. Lost. Your. Fucking. Mind?" He spat each word at her as if she were hard of hearing. He was speaking loud enough to attract attention of onlookers.

"Edison!"

"So are you fucking him or what?"

"No."

"Don't take me for a fool Olivia." Edison snarled at her, he reached over and gripped her arm aggressively across the table. His fingers dug into the flesh of her arm. "Have you been fucking this guy? Have you been cheating on me?!"

"No! Get off me!" Olivia cried yanking her arm out if his hold. She didn't need to look at her arm to know that was going to bruise.

"You're a whore." He growled at her.

"What did you just call me?" Olivia said more shocked than anything. She couldn't believe the word that had just left his mouth.

"You're a piece of fucking trash. You've been dropping your skirt for this guy this ENTIRE TIME. You're a whore." His tone was cold as ice, he looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke.

Olivia reached over the table and did the one thing she could think of. She slapped his as hard as she could; straight across his face, nearly knocking him out of the chair. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that." She hissed.

"You WHORE!" He roared at her; loud enough to put the restaurant to a halt. Olivia reached on to the table for her glass and threw the contents on his face. Gasps of shock filled the restaurant as all eyes were were on them.

"Goodbye Edison." She fought back the tears in her eyes, reached for her purse and stormed out of the restaurant. All eyes stayed on her as she pushed past the staffers and customers to the door. Once she reached the cool night air the tears began to fall as she made her way to her car.

**XXXXX**

Fitz chuckled to himself as Stephen went up to the bar to purchase another round of shots. Him and Harrison had managed to get three random girls in their booth. One of them; the blonde one clearly had an interest in Fitz as all night she was by his side.

"So Stephen tells me you're married?" She giggled as she sipped her drink and scooted closer to him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I am."

"What's that like?" She batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips.

"It's complicated."

"Well I like complicated."

"I don't." He sighed pouring himself another drink. "I must be boring you."

"Nope." She smiled resting her hand on his knee. "I like you, you're a lot more interesting than your friends. Not to mention you're the best looking."

"Thanks." He replied with a weak smile. He found it odd how comfortable she was with her hand on his knee which was slowly inching its way up to his thigh. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket to retrieve the message.

**Olivia:** _I'm home._

He frowned, she never added periods to her text messages. "I should probably head home." He said to the woman.

"No!" She laughed. "Stay for another drink, Stephen's bringing them."

"I really can't." He smiled getting up "But you guys have fun."

"Wait!" She said getting up with him. "Can I at least get your number and maybe we can hang out later this week."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon." She grinned. "It'll be fun!"

Fitz debated giving the woman his number, but he knew she wouldn't give up until she got it. "Sure why not." He sighed as she handed in him her phone. His fingers quickly typed in his phone number before handing it back to her. "There."

"Great." She smiled.

"Ah, I didn't put my name." He said. "It's Fitz."

"Nice to meet you Fitz."

"You too—"

"Amanda." The woman laughed. "Amanda Tanner."

"Well nice to meet you Amanda, I'd better get going." He said waving goodbye before exiting the club swiftly.

Amanda smiled to herself as she sat back down. She reviewed the contact before adding _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_ as the name. It was truly nice to meet him, however she knew exactly who he was and what type of family he came from. She was familiar with the lavish lifestyle he lived, along with the successful company his father ran. When she saw him tonight; it was like hitting the jackpot twice over. Although the night didn't end as she'd liked, she received a number and that counted for something.

**XXXXX**

"Hey." Fitz sighed opening his front door. He found Olivia sitting on the couch with a bottle of red wine and popcorn, surrounding her were mountains of used tissues.

"Hi." She muttered, taking a swig of wine straight from the bottle. As he neared her he noticed her eye makeup was smeared. "Am I a whore?"

"No." He chuckled sitting beside her. Looking at the half empty bottle of wine he could tell she was little drunk. "But you're drunk." He took the bottle out of her hand and headed into the kitchen.

"Cause Edison says I am. He says I'm a big trash of piece." She giggled.

"Do you mean a big piece of trash?" He sighed walking over to her.

"Mhm maybe." She laughed. "But he called me a whore twice, three times maybe."

"Liv what happened? Tell me what you said."

"I told him that we're living together." She huffed. "And then he did this." She held up her arm, revealing five small purple bruises where his fingers bruised the skin.

"He did this?" He choked holding her arm.

"Mhm." She giggled. "And then I slapped him and threw water at him. I think that means we're broken up."

"Has he hit you before Olivia?" He swallowed. His throat tightened at the sight of her beautiful skin being tainted with bruises. This was igniting his temper; a temper he thought he had under wraps. A temper that in his youth got him kicked out of countless boarding schools.

"No." She smiled. "Only once, only this time."

"Where does he live?" He muttered to her.

"156 Pinecrest Avenue." Olivia hummed out as if it were a song, unaware of his intentions for the information.

"I'll be back." He growled getting off the couch. Olivia immediately jumped up and tried to stop him.

"WAIT NO!" She cried following him to the door. "FITZ STOP!"

He ignored her, practically bolting through the front door. Truthfully he wasn't able to comprehend anything she was yelling to him. He wouldn't be able to comprehend anything until he got his hands on this man. Fitz was positive she screaming at him to stop and turn around but he persisted and got in his car. He barely took a moment to cool off before whizzing out of the driveway and flying down the street.

* * *

**So they're getting along? Edison's gone... kind of, I haven't decided totally what to do with him. We got introduced to Amanda Tanner... Jake is still bitter. Liv and Fitz are trying to be friendmates haha. And Fitz is about to lose his absolute shit. **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	9. Bang Bang

Happy New Year everyone! :) x Hope you had a safe and fun New Years! Best wishes!

* * *

_Chapter 9: Bang Bang _

_Bang Bang - will. . _

**_"Lovesick, I got that fever._**

**_Love stupid, I know it,_**

**_Love stupid, I know it,_**

**_I know, 'cause I'm a fool in love._**

**_My baby shot me down again,_**

**_Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang._**

**_That girl's a killer from a gang,_**

**_Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang"_**

* * *

"Hello?" Olivia breathed as she answered her cell phone. It had been three hours since she received the call that Fitz had been arrested for assault. She waited and waited for the call to see if he made bail. She had felt anxious and sick the entire night not knowing what he had planned to do. From the way he flew out of the house without a second glance she could tell he had a temper, she just hadn't expected it to be so bad he got himself arrested.

"Fitzgerald Grant has just made bail ma'am."

"Thank god." Olivia sighed getting up from her chair so fast she felt dizzy. It was 6 am and she hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Bail is set at $15,000."

"Thank you. Can I come by now?"

"Yes, ma'am." The police officer said.

"Great thank you." She ended the call and raced to her car. Speeding down the road she ignored most traffic signs and continued on her journey. She reached the police station within 10 minutes. Olivia practically flew out of her car and into the station once she arrived.

"Olivia Grant." She panted as she got to the front desk. "I'm here for—"

"Edison Davis or Fitzgerald Grant?" The officer asked her.

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia barked. "Fitzgerald Grant." She looked across the room to see Fitz setting in a cell with 3 other men. The cell next to his contained Edison, Olivia was shocked to see the damage done to his face. Edison had a black eye, a broken nose, a split lip and a bruised cheek. Fitz on the other hand looked like he walked away without a scratch. He looked just as smug as usual; indicating that he had clearly won the fight.

"Your relation ma'am?" The officer asked.

"What?"

"Your relation to Fitzgerald. Are you his friend? Girlfriend?—"

"He's my husband, we're married. I'm his wife." She said for the first time out loud convincingly.

"I'll need to have you fill out these forms." The police officer handed her a clipboard. "Once those are done I can release him." Olivia took a seat and quickly filled out the forms. Once she had finished, she handed them back to the officer and waited patiently.

"Bail will be redeposited to you once he shows up for court." The officer blabbed on. Olivia frantically shook her head and he got the notion she just wanted him released. He got up from his desk and made his way over to the cell.

"Fitzgerald Grant." He said beckoning him over. "You can go." He opened the door and Fitz strolled out.

Olivia scowled as he made his way over to him. She was angry that he had left in such a rage without even listening to her. However she couldn't deny how touched she was at how quickly he ran to her defence. As he neared her she began to growl "You mother fucker."

"Hi." He sighed. Fitz placed one hand on her head as he titled his head down and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered there as she spoke.

"I can't believe you."

"Sorry." He chuckled pulling away. She took another step into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his mid section. Her head rested against his chest as he breathed heavily.

"I didn't sleep at all, I had to stay up to make sure you didn't rot in jail." She groaned. "I should have just left you here with him."

"Why didn't you?" He smirked, his hands cupped her face as she looked up at him. Her fingers pulled his chin down slightly as her lips pressed against his. Softly and tenderly she kissed him for a few moments before pulling away.

"Thank you." She sighed. Olivia knew she truly couldn't be mad at him as he had come to her defence like no one else. She didn't expect him to get as mad as he did, but it was truly heart warming to see deep down that he cared.

"You're welcome." He grinned. The two of them ignored Edison's cursing as they walked out of the police station. "So what happened to no kissing?" He laughed.

"First of all you kissed me first."

"I kissed your forehead as a thank you for bailing me out."

"Yeah and I kissed your lips as a thank you for beating up Edison." Olivia got into the car and turned it on. She watched as he got in the drivers seat with a smirk.

"You kissed me." He teased.

"As a thank you." She growled. "It's not happening again, the limits are set again."

"Agreed." He laughed as they drove off.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

"Well." Fitz said as he reclined into the car seat as they started to drive. "I drove to his house and waited about 5 minutes until I saw him. He was coming down the street with some woman."

"He was with another woman?" She muttered.

"She's irrelevant you're a lot prettier than her." He told her. "Anyways I saw him and tackled him to the ground."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I don't know ok, I just lost it. Anyway he has a broke nose, a busted lip and a black eye." He smiled. "Oh and he needed stitches."

"Fitz you BROKE his nose!?"

"Did you know it takes 9 pounds of pressure to break a nose?" Fitz stated with a smirk.

"He's going to press charges that don't even exist against you."

"No he won't." Fitz grinned. "We came to an understanding."

"What type of understanding?"

"If he even thinks about pressing charges, we're pressing domestic violence charges against him."

"Fitz I—"

"I'd still like to press charges against him, regardless if he drops mine or not."

"Lets not push our luck okay? He bruised my arm and you cracked his face open. It's over."

"His face is pretty huge." Fitz admitted with a chuckle. "I heard the medical team tell him that he needs to ice his entire face."

"I can't believe you." She laughed shaking her head.

"You can't seriously tell me that you're angry for beating him up can you?!"

"No." She chuckled. "I can't, thank you."

"You're welcome." He beamed. "Now, how about some appreciative road head."

"Excuse me?" Olivia fired. It took him an entire two seconds before turning right back into a moron.

"Pull the car over, I'll drive the rest of the way home and you can show me just how thankful you are." Even in his few hours in jail he had deeply missed teasing and pissing her off.

"Ew!"

"Okay how about a handjob?"

"FITZ!"

"Relax!" He chuckled as he leaned in and teasingly gave her a noggie. "I'm only kidding, jesus you're so uptight."

"What did you just call me?!" Olivia growled only hearing the second part of his last word.

"Uptight." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh." She blushed embarrassingly.

"Well... that too." Fitz teased her with a wink.

"Fuck off." Olivia laughed.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked putting his hand behind his head.

"Home sweet home."

"Home sweet home." He grinned.

* * *

"Oh if it isn't Mr. Pope." Harrison teased as Fitz joined him and Stephen at the gym. It had been a few days since his fight with Edison and the dust had settled.

"Pope?" Fitz raised his eyebrow. "I'm still a Grant you know."

"Barely." Stephen chimed in.

"Glad to see you could tear yourself away from Olivia to hang out with us."

"Tear myself away? Fuck you." Fitz laughed putting down his gym bag.

"Yeah. Why the hell did you bring her to boxing the other day?" Stephen inquired.

"Because." He said. "I don't know, it's not that big of a deal, she's chill."

"It's not bring your wife to the gym day you know." Harrison teased.

"No but it was beat up your wife's ex-boyfriend and go to jail day a few days ago." Stephen chimed in.

"WHAT?!" Harrison

"Go to hell Stephen." Fitz growled.

"You. Did. WHAT?!"

"Edison grabbed Olivia on her arm and left a bruise." Fitz stated. "So I found him and beat the living shit out of him, simple as that."

"Wow." Harrison said with an open mouth. "And you got arrested?!"

"Yeah." Fitz huffed. "I barely got 5 or 6 good hits in before we got pulled apart. Then we had to wait for the police and all that fun jazz."

"5 or 6 hits?!"

"He broke the guy's nose." Stephen added.

"Damn Fitz." Harrison laughed. "You must really like her."

"Like her?! He **LOVES** her!" Stephen teased.

"You guys are idiots. No man should ever put his hands on a woman, I had to teach him a lesson."

"That I agree with, but you broke the guys nose, split his lip open and gave him a black eye." Stephen said. "That's whole hell of a lesson."

"You're telling me that if someone puts their hand on your friend you won't stick up for them?" Fitz scoffed.

"You and Liv aren't just friends you ass." Harrison laughed. "The two of you are like friends with benefits and you're married!"

"We are not!" Fitz hissed. "We don't have sex, we're friends."

"So you're telling us that you've never had sex with Olivia?" Stephen sneered not believing a word coming out of his mouth.

"I've obviously had sex with her before, but it doesn't happen anymore." He said firmly. "We've become friends and you don't have sex with your friends."

Stephen and Harrison bursted into laughter. "This is such bullshit!"

"Do you want the honest truth?" Fitz said.

"Yes!" Harrison and Stephen said in unison.

"I'm obviously attracted to her." He stated. "That's the reason I was so drawn to her when I met her. I mean the girl is gorgeous I think we can all admit that." Stephen and Harrison nodded in an agreement. "But we're friends now, and once I'm friends with a girl I don't see them that way. It's like Abby or Quinn, they're both cute but I don't see them like that."

"But the two of you are all over each other, all the time." Harrison said.

"That's just our relationship, we're very touchy feely. That's how we were when we first met."

"So you're telling us that you and Liv have friendzoned each other?" Stephen chuckled.

"Yes!" Fitz cried. "What don't you get?! We watch Modern Family together. She walks around the house with no makeup, what girl that you've been having sex with have you seen without makeup?"

There was a long pause as his friends struggled to come up with an answer. Harrison scratched his head while Stephen stroked his chin. "None." They both laughed in unison.

"Exactly." Fitz beamed finally proving his point. "Now stop pestering me about Olivia."

"So wait, you're telling me that if Olivia comes into bedroom at 12 am and asks you to fuck her brains out what would say?"

"I plead the fifth." Fitz smirked before turning to Harrison. "Harrison it's time you finally spilled the beans about Quinn."

"There's nothing to spill." Harrison grinned. "We're friends." He snickered his last word leaving Fitz with a frown.

"You idiot, did you not hear anything I just said?" He sighed.

"Relax Fitzgerald." Stephen laughed patting his friend on the back. "We believe you, now can we please start our workout." The three of them nodded, picked up boxing gloves and headed into the ring.

* * *

"C'mon just show me how it works." Fitz grinned as he held up her vibrator which he stole from her drawer.

"No." Olivia said firmly as she stepped out of the ensuite and into the bedroom. Fitz had taken his shower first and now they were both trying to get ready for Abby's dinner party. Until Fitz decided to go snooping through her things yet again. She laughed at him while running her fingers through her wet curls. Olivia could barely manage to take her eyes off of his sculpted abs which were on show due to the fact he was only wearing sweatpants.

"Please Livvie." He pleaded with a devilish grin. This nickname worked like a charm as it got her to give into things she normally wouldn't.

"We don't have time right now, we're going to be late." She hissed, tightening her towel around her naked body.

"5 minutes and we'll get ready. I just want to see how this works."

"Fine!" She snapped storming over to him. Pulling it out of his hand she showed him on the on switch. "Press that." With wide eyes he did as instructed and watched as it turned on.

"HOLY SHIT!" He boomed startled at the noise.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to it. "Calm down."

"Is that all it does?" He asked eagerly. Olivia nodded and he frowned. "That's boring."

"Believe me." She laughed turning it off. "It's the opposite of boring."

"So do you just shove it up there or what?"

"FITZ!" She cried playfully hitting his arm.

"Tell me I'm curious." He took a step towards her.

"Yes Fitz," her tone sarcastic and playful "you shove it up there. That's typically how it works."

"How do you do it?" He asked her seductively. His voice was deep and rich, the same voice which drove her up the walls in Las Vegas. The slight smirk in his lips made her weak in the knees not to mention he had pressed himself up to her without a shirt.

"You're a pervert!" She squealed backing up until her feet hit the back of the bed. Shaking her head teasingly Olivia sat on the edge.

"You love it." He growled standing in between her legs. His hands tried their best to pry it the sex toy from her.

"Stop!" She laughed yanking it out of his reach causing him to fall on top of her. "Fitz no touching!"

He looked down to see his hand on her outer thigh. "Sorry." He laughed rolling beside her.

"Such a perv." She teased, turning on her side to face him.

"You know." He said with his seductive tone. "One pull of this towel and I'd have you naked in my bed again."

Her throat tightened, her nipples hardened and her core began to ache at those mere words. "You... You wouldn't." She stuttered.

He licked his lips as he scanned her body up and down. "Mhm." He teased getting up. "Hurry up and get changed we have to leave soon." He left her alone in the his bedroom aching and aroused.

**XXXXX**

"Stop stealing my food." Fitz leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear. They had arrived at Abby's dinner party; Abby's excuse to show off her brand new kitchen.

"Abby this food is incredible." Quinn gushed as she twirled pasta around her fork.

"Thank you." Abby gloated. "I used Stephen's recipe for the sauce."

"So Stephen, you cooked?" Fitz sneered from across the table.

"Shut up." Stephen huffed with a glare.

"Fitz cooks." Olivia snickered turning to Stephen. "He's made me pasta before."

"Fitz made you pasta..." Harrison bursted into laughter. "And you're still standing?!" Stephen sneered as Fitz gave them both the finger.

"It wasn't that bad." Olivia giggled. "I've obviously had better but it wasn't the worst thing in the world."

"Oh really?" Fitz smirked turning his head to face her.

"Yes really." She teased biting her lip.

Stephen and Harrison along with everyone at the table turned up their noses at the two of them. Their constant flirting and teasing was enough to turn everyone off. They continued a separate conversation from the married couple until Jake spoke up.

"Oh Fitz." Jake smirked. "Some girl named Amanda Tanner keeps texting me."

"That's nice." He laughed.

"She's calling me by your name." He said boldly trying to make Olivia jealous. His plan failed as Olivia continued to steal food from Fitz's plate without giving him any notice.

"Yeah um about that, I met this gold digger in a club and gave her your number." Fitz admitted. "I would have given her your name as well but she clearly knew who I was."

"Wait, are you talking about the blonde we met at the club?" Stephen asked.

"You met a blonde at a club?" Olivia asked Fitz looking up.

"Yeah some gold digger who was way to eager for me. She had her hand in my lap 20 minutes into meeting her." He said.

"If she only knew how disgusting you really are..."

"If she only knew how disgusting you really are." Fitz mocked Olivia in a high pitched voice as he pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it!" She laughed as she went to twist his nipples causing him to cry out. He released his hold on her to find the entire group staring at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Abby said disgusted.

"They're like a pair of children." Harrison sighed. "It's sickening."

"You're sickening." Olivia fired back light heartedly. As her attention was on Harrison, Fitz took the opportunity to steal one of her meatballs. Unfortunately for him she caught him at the corner of her eye and whipped her head around. "Hey!"

"You've stolen three of mine Liv." He protested. "Have some of Jake's he's not eating his."

"I don't want Jake's I wants yours!" She fired back taking her meatball back.

"Can we split it then? It's the last one and you've eaten half of mine."

"Fine." Olivia smiled cutting it in half. She took it on her fork and purposely missed his mouth.

"Olivia!" He growled. "You got meat sauce on my face."

"I know." She giggled eating his piece.

"Lick it off." He ordered her.

"No."

"Do it." He hissed. Olivia groaned as she leaned in and licked the sauce off of his cheek.

"I'm gonna be sick." Harrison muttered pushing his plate away.

"Me as well." Stephen spat. Their group of friends stared at the two of them in disgust.

"What?" Olivia laughed.

"You two are ruining my dinner party!" Abby snapped. "Olivia switch seats with Quinn."

"But I don't want to switch seats with Quinn." She frowned.

"Do it." Abby growled giving her no choice. Reluctantly Olivia got up from her seat and sat at the opposite end of the table where Quinn sat. Fitz shot her a wink across the table which she teasingly flicked him off.

"So Quinn." Stephen smiled. "I hear you and Harrison have been hitting off lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn lied with a smile.

"We were talking about how incestous our friendships are." Stephen laughed. "We've all hooked up or kissed each other."

"How?!" Abby barked.

"Well Harrison and I came up with a way of linking us all." Stephen stated.

"So." Harrison began. "Jake kissed Abby on New Years, Abby and Stephen have sex, Stephen kissed Quinn on New Years, Quinn has kissed me, I kissed Olivia on the cheek on her birthday and Olivia and Fitz have sex." He beamed proudly after proving his point.

They all looked to Olivia and Fitz who weren't paying attention. They were both busy focused on the game of footsies Fitz had started.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Abby boomed to Olivia; startling her.

"Yes I am." Olivia lied with a smile.

"You two are ridiculous, truly ridiculous. Consider yourselves uninvited from my next dinner party." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Shut up Abby." Fitz laughed. "We all know this dinner party was just an excuse for you to impress Stephen."

"Screw all of you." Abby pouted trying her best not to laugh.

* * *

"So hows married life under the same roof?" Dr. Hubbard teased. It was their evening Thursday therapy session, and oddly enough it had become a routine part of their life.

"Good." Fitz nodded. "A lot easier than I thought it would be."

"That's nice to hear." She smiled. Over the last few weeks that they'd been loving together she'd noticed a huge difference in their demeanour. They were coexisting peacefully, just as the judge had ordered. Dr. Hubbard didn't think she'd live to see the day when the two of them stopping barking and snarling at each other.

"Yeah it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Olivia admitted as she teasingly rolled her eyes.

"Arguments, do you find you're arguing less or more?"

"We still argue." Fitz said. "But it's over stupid things and not things we've done intentionally to hurt each other."

"We've stopped trying to ruin each other's lives." Olivia chuckled. "Which is refreshing."

"Wow." Dr. Hubbard laughed. "It seems the two of you have matured quite a bit."

"Not really." Olivia laughed. "I just think we've learned how not to push the other to the brink of suicide."

"I agree." Fitz nodded. "It's nice not wanting to push each other down the stairs."

Dr. Hubbard laughed slightly before changing the topic. "Hows the sex?"

"Good." Olivia nodded falsely. Fitz groaned immediately knowing the doctor would see right through her lies. She truly was the world's worst liar.

"We don't have sex." Fitz admitted.

"Any particular reason why?" Dr. Hubbard asked.

"We just don't." Olivia stated.

"So you're not having sex with other people, and you're not having sex with each other?" Dr. Hubbard asked receiving nods in response. "So then who are you having sex with?"

"Fitz has sex with himself in the shower every morning." Olivia snickered and he reached over and hit her back teasingly.

Dr. Hubbard chuckled and decided to leave the subject alone. "How are the date nights going?"

"Good." Fitz fired out before Olivia could have the chance to lie again. "We're going on one right after this."

"Really, where?"

"Well there was an incident with my washer and my dress shirts are ruined. I'm in need of a few more shirts, so we're going to the mall."

"Shopping." Olivia nodded.

"That's exciting." Dr. Hubbard teased light heartedly.

"Hey, it's better than nothing." Fitz smiled.

**XXXXX**

"Do you really have to try on every dress shirt?" She sighed. "You already know your size." Fitz insisted on trying on each dress shirt in Hugo Boss.

"Yes I do." He laughed. He picked up a light blue shirt and held it up. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, better than the purple one you picked."

"It's not purple its a bluish grey." He snapped.

"It's lavender." Olivia laughed as they continued to walk around the store. Eventually, Fitz purchased the shirts he needed and they left the store. "Victoria secret's having a promotion." She said as they walked past it.

"Okay lets go." He said eagerly.

"On second thought, no." She laughed.

"On second thought yes." He fired, taking her hand in his and storming inside. "I will pay you $50 to try that thing on." He pointed to a maniquinn wearing a sailor suit.

Olivia gulped as she walked towards it. From the garter tights, short white pleated skirt to the blue sparkly sailor bra; it was sexy, too sexy. "No way."

"Yes way." He grinned as he stopped a store associate walking past. "Would it possible to get that to try on for my friend here." He smiled.

The store associate laughed. "I'll have to get it from the back, what size?"

"She's a small." He nodded and she left.

"Fitz there is no way I'm trying that thing on! And even if I do I'm not showing you!"

"Yes you are and hell yes you are." He fired. He looked over to the dressing room where the store associate was beckoning them. "She has it, lets go."

Olivia rolled her eyes and begrudgingly followed his lead to the fitting rooms. The assosiate handed her the costume with a smile and guided her to a change room.

"I'll wait right here." Fitz said sitting down in a chair beside her dressing room.

"I'm not showing you!" She sighed. "I don't even like lingerie, I've never worn it before!"

"Well there's a first time for everything." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and huffed into the change room. Fitz smirked to himself as he had no intention of paying her $50 dollars. "Are you done?"

"Yes." She groaned. "Is anyone out there?"

"No." He said looking around the fitting room space "It's empty."

"Ugh!" She frowned slightly opening the door. Fitz got up at the sound of the door creaking. He could barely see her face the door was just cracked open.

"You might want to open the door just a tiny bit more Liv." He teased.

Finally giving in she opened the door fully revealing the costume. "There are you happy?" She hissed.

Happy; happy was a complete and total understatement. His mouth became dry, his pants tightened and his hands became sweaty. His eyes were wide like saucers as he took in the indescribable sight before him. The soft edges of her hips and perky breasts were emphasized completely, along with her flat stomach and silky thighs. She looked absolutely breath taking and for a moment he questioned his sanity. "I'm going to wait outside." He mumbled turning around and leaving.

Olivia bursted into a fit of laughter as he walked away. He needed to get of the evident bulging arousal in his pants. It didn't help that everywhere he looked he saw sexy lingerie not to mention the image of Olivia was permanently burned in his brain.

"Is your boner gone yet?" She snickered coming up from behind him.

"Can you fuck off." He snarled at her as they walked out. "I haven't had sex in ages, it has nothing to do with you."

"As long as your sure." She teased playfully.

"I'm very sure, don't flatter yourself." He turned to her.

"Okay then." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay then." He jokingly put his arms on his shoulders and pushed her forwards as they started walking again.

"Fitz!" A woman called from behind. He turned around to see Amanda Tanner with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh hi Amanda." He said. Olivia turned around and connected the dots to figure out who this woman was.

"You must be Amanda."

"I am, you must be Olivia." She grinned back. "Fitz I've been trying to text you and—"

"His phone's broken." Olivia stepped in. "But I'm sure you can find someone else to go for a drink with."

Fitz tried his best not to laugh and looked down. The feisty Olivia was back and it was hilarious to watch.

"I was talking to Fitz." Amanda muttetered.

"Anything you have to say to him, you say to me." She held up her hand revealing her wedding band. "Understand?"

"Bitch." Amanda growled under her breath before turning on her heel and storming away.

"You really can be a bitch sometimes." Fitz teased as Olivia turned around.

"I just did you a favour, unless that is you want her to bleed you completely dry."

"Thank you Olivia." He groaned teasingly.

"Mhm." She smirked as they continued walking. "You should set her up with Jake."

"I like the way you think."

"As do I." Olivia beamed. "I'm brilliant."

"I wouldn't go that far, you're alright."

"Whatever." She felt a vibration in her pocket, reached in and realized she had a text message.

**Edison:** _Dropping the charges._

"Edison just texted me saying he's dropping the charges."

"Good." Fitz said putting his arm around her. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't press charges against him. Only if you want."

"I just want him to go away, he got his karma and that's it." Olivia said. "And you got to break his nose."

"He didn't even touch my pretty face." Fitz teased leaning into her.

"Imagine what would have happened if he damaged this pretty little face." Olivia joked as she squished his face together with her hands.

"You love my pretty little face." Fitz smirked.

"You wish." She laughed pushing him away.

"Are you going to respond to Edison?" He asked her as they entered the parking lot.

"No." Olivia said. "I'm done with him, it's over with and dead. It's been dead for a long time. I need to move on."

"I would offer to take you for a celebratory drink, but the last time we got drunk together we got in a bit of a pickle." He teased unlocking the car.

"Oh yeah, just a bit of a pickle." Olivia snickered. She opened the passenger door and got inside. "Just a little road bump."

"Just a small one." He laughed getting in and closing the door behind him.

"Well its Thursday, so how about you pick us up a celebratory pizza and we watch Modern Family."

"Mhm." Fitz nodded turning on the engine. "Sometimes, only sometimes you're not all that bad."

Olivia chuckled. "You're not the worst friendmate in the world either."

"It's kind of nice." He laughed. "Being friends I mean, not wanting to kill each other."

"It is." She smiled in agreement. "Now hurry up and drive, I'm starving."

* * *

**So Edison has a broken nose haha. Fitz got arrested for beating ass and Liv had to bail him out. Fitz found Liv's sex toy and got frightened at the noise. The pair of them disgusted everyone at Abby's dinner party, so funny. Olivia checked Amanda Tanner, don't worry she's gone, same with Edison. So they're sticking to friendmates and actually peacefully coexisting like the judge ordered. **

**Until next time **

**Missschevious x**


	10. Body Party

_Not going to say too much, everyone's happy Edison as well Amanda are gone haha. They're getting along which is so nice. Anyway enjoy this chapter, for those of you who are familiar with the song... ;)_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Body Party_

_Body Party - Ciara _

**_"You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_**

**_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_**

**_I'm doing this little dance for you_**

**_You got me so excited_**

**_Now it's just me and you_**

**_Your body's my party, let's get it started_**

**_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_**

**_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_**

**_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_**

**_And I can't deny it, I want you,I want you"_**

* * *

"I don't know." Olivia sighed into her phone. She fidgeted in her seat at work while Abby tried to convince her to come away for the weekend.

"Liv it's going to be so much fun. Stephen finally got his sister to give him the keys to their family beach house in Malibu. She's old and pregnant and never uses it anymore, please Liv." Abby pleaded.

"I don't know." Olivia said. "How long and who's going?"

"Four nights, 5 days and the usual. Me, you, Quinn, Harrison, Stephen and your husband. Jake and his new friend Jennifer might come as well."

"I'll consider it. How big is this beach house?"

"Well Stephen and I are sharing a room, I assume Quinn and Harrison will do the same. Don't worry there's enough rooms for you and Fitz to sleep separately."

"If I can get the time off work I'll be there." Olivia exhaled giving in. She knew there was truly no use on fighting Abby on something she already had her mind set on.

"Just call in sick." Abby huffed. "That always works for me, I do it at least 4 times a month."

"I can't, they're giving me more and more responsibility here." Olivia said. She worked extra hard at her internship during the summer to get a sought out position at the firm. The last thing she wanted to do was mess anything up.

"Whatever, just make sure you get the time off." Abby growled. "We leave Monday."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

"Yeah yeah, you're coming." Abby said. "Oh and bring bikini's, lots and lots of them."

"Goodbye Abigail." Olivia sighed hanging up her phone. She got up from her desk and made her way over to her boss Sally Langston's office. "Sally." She smiled knocking on her door. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course." Sally smiled gesturing for her to come in. "Close the door behind you, what can I help you with."

"I was wondering, only if its okay with you, if I could take next week off. I already have Tuesday's off so I'd really only be missing four days."

"And what exactly will you be doing?" Sally smiled.

"My friend got his hands on his family's beach house so—"

"Say no more Olivia." Sally chuckled. "Go have fun, be young. God I wish I could."

"Really?!"

"Yes really, you work really hard. You do deserve some off break." Sally said.

"I'll bring my phone and laptop just incase." Olivia assured her. "Just incase you need to contact me."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Sally grinned. "Have fun."

"Thanks Sally." Olivia smiled before leaving the office. She reached into her pant pocket, pulled out her cellphone and texted Abby.

**Olivia:** _Got the time off work, I'm in._

**Abby:** _Good! This is going to be so fun. I'm buying condoms ;)_

**Olivia:** _Goodbye Abigail._

* * *

"You're home early." Fitz smiled as Olivia walked through the front door. He had left work early due to his colleague being sick.

"They kicked me out." Olivia teased. "I finished all my work early so I just left."

"Oh look at you little Ms. Productive." He laughed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Shut up." She laughed, putting down her bag before making her way in the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Michael's got the flu so that's always a plus." Fitz smiled.

"You're horrible." Olivia shook her head as she grabbed herself a bottle of water. She twisted open the cap and took a sip before settling it on the counter.

"Whatever." He teased taking her water from the counter and taking a gulp.

"Hey!" She growled. "That's mine! I don't want your filthy mouth on my water bottle."

"Well where do you want my filthy mouth?" He smirked taking a step towards her. There was silence as their eyes locked. Olivia's throat tightened as she saw him lick his lips; a small act that drove her absolutely crazy. She could immediately feel the mood changing and took a step back.

"Abby invited me to Stephen's beach house." She cleared her throat.

"I know." Fitz chuckled. "Are you coming?"

"I got the time off work so yeah." She hopped up on the counter opposite of where he was standing.

"Well I guess I'll just drive us down there on Monday."

"This had better be good." Olivia huffed.

"Trust me when I say it will be." He assured her. "The beach house is incredible, it has a hot tub and a massive pool. Then there's obviously the beach minutes away. Not to mention Harrison and Stephen are stocking up on booze as we speak."

"Oh god." Olivia groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Does no one remember what happened the last time we all got drunk together? Especially you!"

"I don't think I could forget getting married." Fitz snickered. "Or getting my first tattoo."

"I have a bad feeling about this." She frowned. "A very very bad feeling about this."

"I'll be on my best behaviour." He beamed raising up his palm. "I promise to keep my innuendos and hands to myself."

"You'd better and I promise to do the same." She laughed.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"I don't want you to think because I'm coming on this trip that you can't do what you want." She said.

"Gee thanks mom." He teased. "I'll make note of that."

"I'm serious." She said sticking out her tongue. "You can do what you want, I don't care."

"Well I don't care what you do as well." He replied. They both sounded just as unconvincing as the other.

"Good." Olivia smiled. "This trip might be good then."

"Did you talk to Abby about room assignments?" He asked her.

"Yes, we both have separate rooms, don't worry." She laughed.

"Good, you snore." He lied, loving the way she reacted when he teased her.

"I do not!" She fired jumping off the counter.

"I can here you all the way downstairs, snoring away." He frowned. "You keep me up sometimes."

"You're mean." She frowned walking off.

"Start packing!" He yelled after her. "We have our first holiday as a married couple in three days!" He teased knowing his choice of words would get under her skin.

"Go to hell!"

* * *

"Can you even fit your boob in this?" Fitz snickered as he pulled out one of her bikini tops. It was Monday morning and the two of them were finishing up packing.

"Yes I can!" She laughed yanking it out of his hand. "It's not supposed to cover your entire boob, just the nessecary parts."

"And who the hell are you wearing this for?" He laughed.

"Jake." She teased and his face dropped.

"You're not funny." He hissed at her and zipped up her suitcase.

"Relax." She laughed. "That's just how bikini's are."

"Yeah yeah." He teased. "We have to get going, otherwise we're going to be late."

"How long is drive?"

"Just under an hour, it's not too bad. I've picked the scenic route just for you." He teased.

"You're so considerate. I can't decide whether I should wear a dress or a shorts and a shirt."

"You need to change out of your dressing robe." He frowned. Taking a step closer to her he realized something. "Wait a minute that's my dressing gown!"

"Mine is dirty and I have to wait until Wednesday to do laundry remember."

"Mhm." He pulled her suitcase off the bed. "Downstairs in 5 minutes, we have to leave and you haven't even got clothes on."

"Okay okay." She huffed grabbing a dress from the closet. "Give me 5 minutes."

**XXXXX**

"OLIVIA!" He growled from the bottom of the stairs. 5 minutes had turned into half an hour and Fitz had grown impatient.

"5 minutes!" She yelled down to him as she continued to straight her hair.

"OLIVIA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT 30 MINUTES AGO!" He roared.

Olivia laughed and continued to ignore him. She turned to the iHome in the bathroom and plugged in her iPhone, turning the volume up the volume. To her pleasure Ellie Goulding's Burn blasted through the bedroom.

She twirled around the room deciding on the polka dotted mini dress with red flip flops. Olivia had to admit, she was excited for this trip. She found herself becoming more care free and easing going lately.

"LIV TURN THAT CRAP OFF." Fitz growled banging on the door.

Olivia snickered as she realized he was outside. She grabbed the remote and blasted the speakers to maximum volume.

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got fire, fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

"OLIVIA IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE NOW, I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" He hissed.

She rushed around the room quickly and turned off all appliances. Racing over to the door she opened it with a grin. "What's wrong? I'm ready."

"I could strangle you and your crap music." He fired.

"Now why would you do that?" She wiggled out of the way and skipped down the stairs.

"What the hell were you doing in there?!" He growled as they made theyre way out the door and to the car.

"If you must know." Olivia sighed opening the driver's door. "I was doing my makeup."

"You never wear makeup!" He fired. "You don't even need it, what the hell."

"You're so sweet." She teased.

"Don't." He spat. "And where the hell do you think you're going? I'm driving."

"You drive all the time!" She frowned. "I want to drive the Rover."

"No." He said firmly. "You're not driving."

"Please Fitzy." She grinned running her fingers along his chest.

"No." He growled swatting her hands away. "Passenger side.. Now."

"Fine!" She hissed and huffed over to the other side as they got in. She connected her phone to the speakers as Fitz pulled out of the driveway.

"If you even think about playing your shit music you can think again." He growled pulling out the plug.

"I was going to play the new Beyonce album." Olivia grinned.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Guys don't listen to Beyonce, put on something else."

"Like what?" She sneered.

"I don't know, put on 2 Chainz or something." He laughed.

"So you don't want to listen to Beyonce but you'll listen to 2 CHAINZ?!" She barked.

"Olivia I'm not listen to 'Who run the world? Girls' in my car." He snarled. "This is a man's car and we listen to manly music."

"Oh SHUT UP." She laughed squeezing his face together with her hand.

"Stop that I'm driving!" He laughed. Olivia ignored him as she shoved her index finger in his mouth. Fitz smirked as he bit down on her finger causing her to cry out.

"OW!" She cried yanking her finger out of his mouth.

"That's what you get for sticking your finger in my mouth." He laughed.

"So are we seriously not going to listen to music for the entire drive?"

"Oh we can listen to music." Fitz smiled. "Just not Beyonce."

"Fine." Olivia frowned.

"So are you excited for this week?" He said teasingly.

"I'm excited." She smiled. "I just hope nothing too crazy happens."

"I don't mind craziness, as long as it doesn't involve us."

"I agree. Jake brought a friend so please be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"That's not true."

"I am when you first meet me." He beamed.

"That's not true! You basically told me you had a 9 inch penis you wanted to stick inside of within seconds of meeting me." Olivia roared with laughter.

"Yeah well there's no need for bullshit with you." He stated. "I don't need to sugar coat anything."

"Thanks..." She muttered. She couldn't deny she felt the same way. Olivia never thought she could ever feel so comfortable around someone.

"Oh you're very welcome." He snickered, turning to face her.

"Keep your damn eyes on the road." She laughed pushed away his head.

**XXXXX**

An hour and 20 minutes later they arrived at Stephen's beach house. As Fitz pulled into the driveway the smell of barbecue filled their nostrils. "We're missing lunch." He snapped. "Thanks a lot."

"It's not my fault I have the bladder the size of a pea!" Olivia frowned refferring to the several pit stops they had to make.

"How the hell do you have to pee 4 times in the space of an hour?!" He fired.

"I don't know okay." She huffed jumping out of the car. "Grab my suitcase. Fitz rolled his eyes and reluctantly retrieved both of their suitcases from the the trunk before locking the car. "Aw thanks hun." Olivia grinned. "Now be a doll and carry them into the house."

Fitz growled at her and left her suitcase in the middle of the driveway. "Be a doll and carry your own suitcase." He smirked making his way into the house.

"Asshole." She chuckled grabbing her luggage and following him inside of the beach house. "We're here!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Liv!" Abby smiled running down the stairs in a black bikini. "You're finally here and you brought Fitz."

"Hi Abby." Fitz hissed as he made his way up the stairs to find Stephen.

"Nice bikini." Olivia smirked. "Where's everyone?"

"Jake and Jen went for a romantic stroll on the beach and Quinn's outside with Harrison." Abby grinned eagerly.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia laughed.

"A little bit."

"Abby it's barely 2 pm!"

"Liv we have a bathtub full of liquor!" Abby dragged her friend through the living room and up the stairs to the master bathroom. "This is Stephen and I's bathroom but look."

Olivia gasped as she looked at the tub. "You guys got RUSSIAN VODKA?!"

"Only the best." Abby smiled. "I already opened a bottle downstairs, so we'll drink that now. You have to get changed first." Olivia slipped out of her mini dress revealing a cheeky baby blue bikini. "Oh my god." Abby smiled. "That's hot."

"I got it from Victoria Secret." Olivia laughed. "Where should I put my things." Abby guided her friend to her assigned room and put down her suitcase.

"Now c'mon." Abby said practically flying out the room and down the stairs. "Lets find you a drink."

**XXXXX**

"Abby's getting your wife drunk." Stephen snickered as he flipped burgers in the backyard.

"Fuck." Fitz muttered as he finished his beer. "She had a yogurt and a piece of toast for breakfast today and that's it. She has the worst tolerance for alcohol, it's going to go right through her. She'll be wasted before the burgers are done."

"You didn't even flinch when he referred to her as your wife." Harrison laughed from the pool.

"Because you guys are immature and annoying. You know were friends so drop it." Fitz said. "I'll be back." He headed inside the house just as Abby was stumbling out. "Where's Liv?"

"Mhm." Abby laughed. "Er... Um... She's in the... in the... KITCHEN! Yeah the kitchen!"

Fitz rolled his eyes and made his way in the kitchen to see Olivia humming a song. "You moron." He sighed.

"Fitz!" She smiled skipping towards him. "Do you like my bikini?" She twirled around and wiggled her butt for him.

Although he hated to admit it, he did. It showed off her incredible body and her bottoms accentuated her ass which he couldn't get enough off. "Are you seriously this drunk already?" He said ignoring her question.

"Nope." She smiled walking to him in a straight line. "I'm not drunk I'm fun."

"If you throw up again, I'm not cleaning it up."

"I won't throw up." Olivia promised him.

"Good." He nodded. "Now lets go outside, I'm starving."

"Wait!" She boomed. "I want a kiss first."

"What the hell no!" He laughed. "We said hands off."

"Well hands on for the next minute." She grinned. "I want a kiss." Olivia grabbed the belt loops of jeans; pulling him into her.

Fitz groaned holding her face. "You're so annoying."

"Mhm." She laughed standing on her tippy toes, crashing her lips to his. They moved in sync as the kiss became feverish. He opened his mouth as his tongue flicked across the insides of her mouth. Instinctively her body moulded into his as she continued to kiss him savagely.

"LOOK AT THEM GO!" Harrison boomed causing the two of them to jump apart.

Fitz groaned as he knew Harrison wouldn't let this one go. "Are hands off now?" He asked.

"Hands off." She smiled. "I promise."

"Mhm." He nodded not completely believing her as she walked away.

"Now that you two are done swapping spit, can we eat our burgers now?" Harrison snickered. He found the pair of them hilarious as they continued to deny any type of relationship.

"Yeah sure." Fitz mumbled. Olivia ignored the two of them and bolted for the pool. In one motion she flung herself inside cannonballing as she hit the water; leaving a splash that soaked Quinn and Abby by the side.

"Olivia!" They cried in unison.

"Sorry." Olivia giggled as she spat out water. "But I had to." No sooner than she said that did Fitz dive in right beside her. "Hey!"

"Hi." He snickered.

"You're such a copy cat." She teased before plunging herself underwear. Olivia swam around his legs and attempted to pull down his boxers. He swatted her hand away as she came up to the surface for air.

"Are you trying to get me naked?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Nope." She teased.

"You don't want to play this game." He challenged smugly. "Especially as your bikini is held together by the tiniest string I've ever seen.", not to say Fitz wasn't totally and completely mesmerized by it.

"Are you challenging me?" Olivia raised her eyebrow, swimming right up to him. Fitz didn't bother to respond he sunk underneath the surface and began to play with the string of her bikini bottoms. From his view he found it impossible not to admire her body and impulsively place a closed mouthed kiss on her lower stomach. He came up for air finding Olivia with a smirk.

"Hands off." She grinned, swimming away before he had the chance the respond.

"Fitz!" Stephen boomed from inside. "The burgers are done!"

Olivia waited for him to come out of the pool with a grin. "What are you smiling about?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said as they began to walk together. Olivia slyly reached over and pinched his bum as Fitz walked.

"Hands off!" He roared with laughter.

"Sorry." Olivia laughed before skipping inside the house. Fitz sighed to himself with a sly smile, this was going to be an interesting 5 days. His gut told him that something interesting would take place in this house.

* * *

"They're not even cute." Abby growled referring to the group of girls Harrison, Stephen and Fitz were entertaining on the beach. It was the second day of the vacation and there were already problems starting to arise; jealously the green devil was starting to show its horns.

"I know." Quinn muttered. "None of them are cute."

"Especially the ginger." Olivia hissed. They were sat yards away from them and continued to glare. "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Since when did surfer's become cute?" Abby growled. "Stephen hates airheads!"

"I'm going to go over there!" Quinn huffed.

"No!" Olivia huffed. "We'll just look jealous!"

"We are jealous." Abby scowled. There was no way she was willing to sit around while a group of girls flirted with Stephen.

"I'm not." Olivia growled. "Now Quinn go flirt with that guy that's been staring you down since we sat down." Olivia referred to to a tall, dirty blonde surfer who clearly was interested in what he saw in their direction.

"Me!" Quinn fired. "Liv he's been staring at you!"

"I highly doubt that. Now can someone go talk to him." Olivia demanded.

"I'll go." Abby volunteered willingly. "How do I look?" Once she received her friends seal of approval Abby made her way over to the mystery man.

"Stephen's staring." Quinn grinned as she saw his attention drift to Abby as she walked past them. Abby knew exactly what she was doing; walking direction in Stephens line of vision.

"I'm glad." Olivia grinned devilishly. "I think she really likes him."

"I think so too." Quinn admitted. "I think he likes her as well but he's too much of a player to admit it."

"She can do a lot better."

"We used to say the same with to you with Edison." Quinn said. "Thank god you're finally doing better."

"And who exactly am I doing better with?" Olivia scoffed, knowing exactly what Quinn would reply with.

"Fitz obviously."

"How many times, Fitz and I are not together!"

"Liv we all saw you kissing in the kitchen."

"I was drunk." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows I get all lovely dovey and touchy feely when I'm drunk."

"It's okay to admit you're jealous." Quinn laughed.

"I'm not jealous!" Olivia barked. Truthfully, it was getting harder and harder to deny it. Jealously was running through her veins and steaming out her ears. The short haired red head had teasingly hit Fitz on the arm and it stuck a nerve. She couldn't take her eyes off of them; never in her life had she felt so overcome by envy. "C'mon lets go in the water." She suggested.

"Okay!" Quinn said as Olivia pulled her up by the arm. Olivia stormed down the beach in the direction of the Fitz and the group of girls.

"Liv what are you doing?!" Quinn cried of horror. "We can't go over there!" The thought of confronting any of them scared her half to death.

"Shut up." She hissed dragging Quinn behind against her. Purposely Olivia pushed in between Fitz and the redhead causing her to stumble to the side. She snickered looking back and swayed her hips exaggeratedly as her and Quinn headed towards the water.

"What was that?!" The redhead gasped.

"Fitz's wife." Stephen laughed. "Fitz you're in the dog house."

Firz stood there smirking, ignoring the two of them. He watched as Olivia splashed about in the water giving him a side glance. She was truly the biggest hypocrite he had ever met. Fitz knew exactly how to see past her games like no one else.

"You're married?" The redhead asked.

"He is." Stephen answered for him. "Have you not seen his tattoo?"

"Excuse me." Fitz said as he marched over to Olivia. In one move he grabbed her over his shoulder and walked deeper into the water.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She cried hitting his back.

"Fine." He grinned, tossing her into the deep water, her legs flailing everywhere. Fitz chuckled to himself as she rose to the surface with a screwface.

"FITZ!" She boomed completely and totally unamused.

"What happened to not being jealous?" He smirked.

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're totally jealous." Fitz laughed. "You practically bulldozed that girl over."

"She was in my way." Olivia growled.

"You're jealous Liv, just admit it."

"I'm not jealous! I wish everyone would stop saying that! I already told you I don't give a damn what you do."

"Well good, because Stephen's invited them back to the house." Fitz lied.

"Are you SERIOUS!?" Olivia screeched at the top of her lungs. At this pound she didn't care how jealous she looked, she wouldn't stand for that. "There's no WAY in HELL that's happening."

"And why not?" Fitz was having far too much fun winding her up.

"You don't want to piss off every woman in the house." She snarled at him. "You do not want to do this."

"Liv you don't scare me." He grinned taking a step closer to her. "Just admit your jealous and we can get rid of this hands off rule."

She took a moment to contemplate her options. She could no longer deny to herself that she was jealous, however admitting it to a smug Fitz was a different story. "Never." She hissed pushing past him. "Enjoy your surfers."

"Quinn!" Olivia fired making her way to her friend. "We're leaving."

"We can't just leave them with those girls." Quinn frowned.

"Come." Olivia picked up their bag and towels from the sand and dusted them off. Quinn retrieved Abby from the surfer by the name of Tom, and followed Olivia's lead off the beach.

"Are we seriously leaving?" Abby huffed.

"Yes." Olivia said packing her things into the back of the car. "I know what I'm doing."

"And what exactly are you doing?" Quinn growled. "Leaving them with random girls on the beach!"

"Quinn turn around." Olivia sighed. Quinn did as she was told to see Stephen, Harrison and Fitz making their way over to them with the belongings all packed up.

"How did you—"

"Get in the car and don't speak to them for the rest of the night." Olivia commanded.

"Thanks for telling us you wanted to leave!" Harrison chuckled. When he got no response him, Stephen and Fitz realized they were in trouble.

**XXXXX**

"We'll take you to dinner." Stephen smiled trying to bargain with the girls. They'd remained silent the entire ride home and sat in the living room only speaking amongst themselves. The silence was really starting to have an effect on the group.

"Yeah." Harrison chimed in. "A really nice restaurant that you guys can get dressed up for."

"I don't understand why I'm getting the silent treatment." Fitz sighed. Never in his life did he think he'd miss the sound of Olivia's voice until now. "I didn't even get a number, only Stephen did."

"You got NUMBERS?!" Abby fired standing up.

"I got one number!" Stephen admitted. "Just one!" He winced and followed her as she stormed outside. Quinn and Harrison smiled at each other and made their way up the stairs.

"Are you done giving me the silent treatment now?" Fitz asked sitting next to Olivia. "After all you were the one who said hands off and that you didn't care what I did."

"I told you that if you get with randoms not do to it in front of my face." She growled.

"I didn't get with randoms." He smiled. "I was playing wingman for Stephen."

"Fine." Olivia said. "You're off the hook."

"Good, I don't even like redheads."

"Yeah well I don't like you."

"Don't lie." He sneered squeezing her cheeks. Fitz pushed himself on top of her and straddled her hips.

"FITZ STOP!" She cried trying to squirm out of his hold.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes!"

Fitz released his hold on her cheeks and began to tickle her sides. She screamed out only giving him more ammunition. "Are you still mad?"

"No! No! No!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. "Please STOP!"

He stopped his torture on her body giving her a moment to breathe. "I'm glad we could resolve this like mature adults."

"Yeah yeah." She teased. "Now get off me."

"Fine." He laughed, rising up from the couch. "We're leaving for dinner at 8."

**XXXXX**

"I feel like we've barely seen you the entire trip." Stephen said as Jake and Jennifer finally joined them at the restaurant.

"Sorry." Jake said pulling out the chair for Jennifer. "We've kind of been doing our own thing."

"Thank god." Fitz muttered underneath his breath. He was glad Jake had finally grown up and stopped being bitter about a situation having nothing to do with him.

Olivia immediately slapped his shoulder, "Behave." She snarled.

"Sorry." He laughed picking up a menu. "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"I'm deciding between the lobster pizza or the lobster pasta." Olivia laughed.

"I had my eye on the pasta, but the pizza sounds appealing as well." Fitz sighed.

"You get the pasta, I'll get the pizza and we'll split it." Olivia decided placing both of their menu's down.

"Mhm." He grinned. "I like how you think."

"I like how you think." She mocked him as he jokingly put his arm around her. The waitress came and took all the orders with a smile.

"I can't believe how much alcohol you're drinking that isn't wine." Fitz smirked as Olivia ordered a cosmopolitan.

"I'm on vacation." She smiled. "That means trying new things."

"Well aren't you cute."

"Yes, yes I am and you know it." She said playing with his tie.

"Eh." He teased. "You're alright."

"Do you like my dress?" She asked scooting her chair closer to him. Fitz looked down at her figure hugging light pink bodycon dress. He practically drooled at the way the pink made her skin appear to glow.

"Its cute." Fitz nodded.

"Cute enough for a kiss?" She smiled, beckoning him with her index finger. Fitz smirked; she was so touch and go with their relationship he didn't know when it was hands on or off. Either way he cupped her chin with his thumb and leaned in.

"You seriously aren't about to kiss her at the dinner table are you?" Abby frowned with disgust just as their lips barely touched.

"You know." Fitz growled whipping his head to face her as she sat opposite him. "I find you extremely extremely irritating the majority of the time."

"Likewise." Abby grinned. "I find it extremely extremely irritating when you two try and swap spit at the dinner table. Especially when we're in public."

"Okay okay!" Olivia nodded, trying her best to avoid a fight. "Enough, lets change the topic. What are we doing later?"

"Hot tub." Stephen grinned. "Hot tub and tequila."

"That sounds like a train wreck waiting to happen." Olivia frowned. "Count me out."

"Come on Liv!" Quinn frowned.

"Yeah Liv," Fitz teased.

"I can picture it now." Olivia chuckled. "Someones going to be sick in the hot tub and I bet its going to be me."

"Just control your drinking then." Harrison laughed.

"So are we all in agreement then?" Harrison smiled. "Hot tub and tequila later?"

"Ugh!" Olivia frowned being out numbered. "Fine!"

"Don't worry. I'll carry you to bed if you pass out." Fitz laughed.

"No you won't!" She chuckled. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

**XXXXX**

"I'm so glad we decided to split this." Fitz admitted finishing his dinner.

"We or me?" Olivia teased. "It was my idea."

"Yeah well I agreed."

"Oh wow, how big of you." Olivia took a sip of her cosmo.

"Easy." Fitz frowned. "We can't have you passing out in the taxi on the way home."

"I can handle one cosmopolitan. My tolerance isn't that bad."

"Pace yourself, I need you sober enough to go in the Hot Tub."

"You don't need me in the hot tub!"

"Yes I do, otherwise it'll be a sausage fest."

"Oh god." She groaned. "You're so crude."

"You have no right to call anyone crude!" Fitz boomed. "You swear like a sailor."

"I express myself freely."

"Aren't you just full of comebacks?"

"I am." Olivia smiled as the waitress came around and distributed the individual bills. She reached for her purse and Fitz swatted her hand away.

"I got it." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Fitz don't be stupid."

"I ate most of your pasta anyways."

"Yeah but I ordered a cosmo."

"Olivia I can afford to buy you a $15 dollar drink you know." He teased.

"Aw." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned, quickly pinching her cheeks and leaving a frown on her face.

**XXXXX**

"Truth." Jake groaned. They were all in the hot tub playing a childish game of Truth or Dare, with the not so childish addition of tequila; one tequila shot per dare or two per truth. Jake reluctantly took the two tequila shots Abby willingly poured for him.

"Is it true you secretly hate Fitz?" Abby snickered. It was obvious the alcohol had an effect on her already huge mouth.

"No." Jake snickered before taking his first shot. After the burn he finished his second with a shot.

"Okay." Abby smiled and chose her next victim. "Fitz! Truth or dare."

"Dare." He smirked outstretching his arms.

"I dare you to stick your tongue down Olivia's throat." Quinn fired.

"Quinn it's not your turn!" Abby hissed. She poured Fitz his shot and watched as he took it.

"Too bad!" Quinn laughed.

Fitz laughed as he turned Olivia's head to face him. He leaned in and crashed his lips to hers as his hands kept her face in place. His lips felt as if they were on fire as they collided with hers; and they both loved every moment of it. He pulled away slightly before going back in and reclaiming the sweetness of her mouth. His tongue snaked the inside of mouth before beginning to thrash with hers forcefully. Her hands running up and down his chest painfully reminded him of where they were and he pulled away.

"Ahem." Stephen coughed as everyone looked away.

"What?" Olivia growled, her lips swollen and red. "You dared him Abby."

"I... I cant." Abby laughed. "This isn't a porn we asked you to kiss not to go at it like—"

"Moving on." Fitz boomed, clearing his throat. The last thing he needed was for Abby to start up again and ruin the fun. "Olivia truth or dare."

"Dare." She smiled. Olivia willingly took the shot waiting for her and listened to her dare.

"Kiss Quinn." He grinned eagerly. Ever since hearing news that Olivia kissed her on New Years, Fitz found it impossible to get it out of his brain. To say it aroused him was an understatement and he needed to see it for himself.

Olivia rolled her eyes and reached for Quinn who was already giggling. In an exaggerated fashion she crashed her lips to hers causing everyone in the hot tub to gasp. Fitz nearly lost his mind as he saw the kiss deepen. He sat there in awe and arousal until Olivia pulled away laughing.

"Again." Harrison fired. "Do it again!"

"Screw off." Olivia laughed reclaiming her seat next to Fitz.

"I have no words." Fitz mumbled as she looked to him teasingly.

"You dared me too." She snickered. "Jennifer." Olivia smiled addressing the girl who was completely hooked on Jake. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." She giggled, partially because Jake had picked truth and partially because she was the most sober out of the group.

"Are you going to have sex with Jake tonight?" Stephen boomed before Olivia had the chance to speak.

"Mhm, probably." The girl answered honestly before downing the two shots given to her. Everyone laughed at her brutal honesty and disregarded the game. They used the time in the hot tub to crack jokes, reminisce on old times, and finish the mountain of alcohol surrounding them.

"No!" Abby boomed. They were discussing their group trip to Las Vegas, more specifically when Fitz and Olivia got married. "The best was when Fitz called me from his hotel room. He sounded like he had just seen a ghost."

"Shut up Abby." Fitz laughed. "Olivia had just thrown up in my room and then shut off completely."

"Because I was scared for my life!" She laughed. "I don't think I've ever been so horrified in my entire life."

"And now look." Harrison laughed. "We're all best friends." He finished his beer and Olivia handed him another.

"Some of us are better friends than others." Abby smirked looking at Fitz and Olivia.

"Abby shut UP!" Olivia laughed. "Nothing is going on between Fitz and I. We don't pester you about sleeping with Stephen whenever you get the chance."

Fitz clasped his hand over Olivia's mouth; it was evident she had some verbal diarrhea along with liquid courage. Everyone except Abby bursted into a fit of laughter while Abby sat there sour faced.

"I hate you guys." She tried her best not to laugh. Olivia smiled and poured her friend another drink as peace offering. Abby took the drink begrudgingly and knocked it back.

**XXXXX**

"Well I'm off to bed." Quinn giggled getting up from the hot tub with wobbly legs.

"Same." Harrison grinned, getting up as well. The two of them waved goodbye and went into the house. Jake and Jennifer had already retired for the night leaving Olivia, Abby, Stephen and Fitz in the tub.

"Now its just the dream team." Stephen sneered clinking his beer against Fitz's.

Abby laughed as her and Olivia continued to finish the bottle of tequila. Olivia was far more drunk than her; out of the girls Olivia's tolerance was by far the worst. She was hysterically laughing and often choked on the alcohol.

"Lightweights." Stephen snickered to Fitz.

"I'm pretty dizzy myself." Fitz admitted with a grin. Now working on his 6th beer, he was finding it increasingly harder to hold onto the little sobriety he had left.

Beer after beer, shot after shot the group of four found themselves seemingly intoxicated. "Liv give me my beer." Fitz frowned as she laughed taking another sip.

"No." She snickered finishing it off. "Here you can have it now."

"Gee thanks." He teased placing the empty bottle on the ground. Fitz looked to see Abby whispering something in Stephen's ear.

"We're going to go." Abby smiled getting up.

"Don't stay up too late." Stephen snickered as he followed Abby inside the house.

"Should we get out?" Fitz said turning to Olivia.

She shook her head frantically. "Only if we finish this.", holding up a half empty bottle of tequila.

"You want to finish that entire thing?!" He laughed.

Olivia grinned eagerly. "Why not?"

"We're going to die." He chuckled.

She snickered before bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a huge gulp. The alcohol burned her throat and she groaned in pain and held it to Fitz. "Don't be a pussy." She laughed.

"Give it." He growled pulling her into his lap. She laughed throwing her head back as he took a drink.

**XXXXX**

"I'm starting to wrinkle." Olivia laughed examining her pruned hands. The bottle was empty and the two of them felt the side effects.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He inhaled sharply as he felt her small dainty hand on his thigh. "Olivia..." He said as his voice trailed off. Their faces slowly inched forward and before he knew it they were kissing. His lips attacked hers feverishly like never before as her tongue dove into the depths of his mouth. He bit and sucked on her bottom lip leaving it swollen and slightly bruised. Olivia pulled away gasping for air as her fingers rubbed small circles on his inner thigh.

"Can I take you to bed?" He asked her unashamed as his fingers ran across her swollen lips. The sexual tension between the two of them was beginning to reach an all time high and he could no longer bare it. This combined with the excessive amount of alcohol he consumed threatened to drive him insane.

"Uh huh." Olivia nodded eagerly. Never in her life did she think she needed someone or something so bad. When she failed to get up, Olivia realized she was far too drunk to walk and proceeded to crawl into the house. Fitz realized his fate was the same and crawled after her laughing.

"Slow down." He laughed as they reached inside the house. She gestured for him to keep his voice down as she waited for him to catch up in the middle of it living. Once he caught up to her, he let out a low growl as he pushed her onto her back and straddled her claimed her lips once more; not able to get enough of the burning sensation when their lips met. He deepened the kiss instantly as his tongue drew hers into his mouth. Hands were everywhere; as his felt the tininess of her waist, hers felt the sculpted rocks of his abs.

He pulled away and his hands moved to cup her face. She looked up at him panting and dying of need. "You're my baby, you know that right?"

"You're _my_ baby." She said in an almost growl. Her fingers found their way to the soft curls at the back of his head. "Kiss me." That he did, whilst still cupping her face he lifted her up so she was now sitting in his lap. He gripped the globes of her ass and pulled her in as close as humanly possible. Their lips found each other again and his tongue snaked across her mouth. His hands roamed along her shoulders before pushing the straps of her bikini top down. "Ah!" Olivia shrieked pulling away. "My boobs are out!"

"Mhm." He laughed drunkly as he licked his lips. "Let me see."

"No." She laughed covering her chest with her hands as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Let me see." He teased nipping at her neck. "Don't hide from me." His hands pushed her wet curls out of the way; giving him further access. He ran his tongue against her weak spot and her hands dropped from her chest.

He pulled her away, just enough for his eyes to see her bare chest. He groaned at the sight of her perky breasts staring him in the face. Her erect nipples, to him were dying to be sucked and bitten. His mouth took one and she moaned in response. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud before his teeth sunk in.

"Fitz..." She whimpered as his teeth gnawed her nipple in his mouth. The rough edges of his teeth combined with hot moisture of his tongue; it was heaven and hell. Her fingers roamed through his wet curls as he groaned.

He pulled back, releasing her breast with a _pop_. "You don't even want to know all the things I want to do to you." He exhaled licking his lips.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and moved in to whisper in his ear. "Show me.", her tone devilish and seductive. Fitz didn't have to be told twice, he immediately sprung to his feet. With wobbly and unstable legs he managed to walk himself and Olivia to his room, hand in hand. He opened the door and allowed her to stumble in first before closing and locking the door behind him.

He pinned her up against the wall; his hands traveled along her as his lips savagely attacked her neck. His hand clawed down her back dragging her top and bottoms to the floor. Olivia groaned as his fingernails dug into the flesh of her bare bottom. "How long has it been?" He growled in her ear.

"I don't know." The sound of his zipper going down filled the room as she pushed his boxers to the floor. The rough edges of his fingers found their way to her heated core and began to tease her. His middle finger found her bundle of nerves which he flicked causing her to sink further into the wall.

"Do you like that?" He panted as he took her ear in his mouth. His teeth rubbed against it creating a a heavenly sensation. She bucked her hips in rhythm with his fingers as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her lips created wordless moans as her body went into overdrive. When he heard a whimper escape her mouth, Fitz dragged his teeth down the side of her neck, along her shoulder an across the flesh of her collarbone. Her shaky fingers found their way into his wet hair once more as his tongue licked the skin between her breasts. In one upward motion his tongue lapped her upper chest all the way up to her chin.

"Fitz..." She mumbled.

"Mhm." He groaned, finally pushing his fingers inside of her. "You're so wet for me."

"Oh my god." She cried, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of her wet heat. "Take me."

"Where?" He asked as his teeth bit the skin of her neck; pressing hard enough to leave a teeth mark but not enough to bruise her silky skin.

"Anywhere." She begged of him desperately. Her need and desire for him was overwhelming it nearly became blinding. "Please."

He smirked stepping back from her; he could tell she needed a moment or two to gather herself. Olivia stood up straight and with her lust filled eyes, licked her lips at the gorgeous man standing before her. She took two steps towards him; pressing her naked body against his. Never had either of them felt something so strong, so magnetic as their bare bodies touched. "Where do you want me?" She asked him as he held her face.

Fitz looked into her eyes, black with desire for him. Her lips were swollen and red and her hair was wet and curly; in his eyes he had never seen a woman so beautiful, so desirable in his life. She was trembling with want for him, which only made him need her even more. "On your stomach." He swallowed. "On the floor."

She obliged, doing exactly what he asked of her; laying flat on her stomach. A few moments later a sly smile crept across her mouth as she felt him hovering above her. Fitz got to his knees and leaned down placing an open mouthed kiss on the back of her neck. One hand remained outstretched to the left of her while his other guided himself to her core. Olivia hissed, closed her eyes and gripped the carpet as she felt him slide into her from behind. He took a moment to compose himself as she tightened around him; knowing if he didn't he'd climax in a matter of seconds. Slowly he began to thrust into her from behind; leaving Olivia for the first time in her life completely and totally speechless.

"Are you okay?" He asked her; his voice hoarse and filled with sex. She looked back and gave him and open mouthed nod followed by a sly smile. Moments later he groaned as she arched her back pushing her ass further up into the air. Each thrust became more powerful, leaving her gripping, scratching and banging on the carpet.

Fitz grunted, each movement becoming increasing harder to control himself. He leaned down; his mouth to her ear and placed his elbow on her back taking a fist full of her curls in hand. He pulled her hair back slightly as he whispered in her ear. "Do you like that Livvy?"

"Please." She whimpered, completely unsure of what she was asking him for. Her head was spinning and she found it hard to speak.

"What's my name?" Fitz growled in her ear. Knowing her voice was shaky he needed to hear her say it, he needed to make her say it as she came. He pulled on her hair causing her to cry out. She gasped as he pulled her up so her back was pressed against his chest.

"I'm so close." She mumbled. The palm of his hand travelled down her body until his fingers found her throbbing clit. Continuing to thrust into her, one hand firmly gripping her hair while the other stroked her core leaving her whimpering and mumbling incoherently.

"Say my name Livvy." He grunted at her. A few moments later she did, she moaned it loudly as her orgasm powerfully overtook her body. She collapsed to her hands and a moment later Fitz followed her over the edge with a low groan.

She managed to turn herself onto her back and rolled over, making space for him on the carpet beside her. The two of them panted looking up at the ceiling as their chests rose and fell in perfect sense. After a minute or so of recuperating Olivia managed to string a sentence together. "Holy shit." It was evident she was still struggling to come off her sexual high; her voice broken and her breathing heavy.

"I don't... I don't think I can do that again." Fitz admitted as he panted. His heart was racing like never before, never had he experienced anything like this in his life.

"I... I don't think I can move." She exhaled; her entire body feeling as if it were inflamed.

* * *

**So a few of you wanted smut so I hope I delivered! This chapter was essentially foreplay and smut. The next one is entitled The Mourning After. Hope you enjoyed! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	11. The Mourning After

_I can't count the amount of times I've rewritten this chapter. I struggled severely with which direction to go in for this chapter. Hence why it's been that long for an update but at the same time I am a student. I see your reviews and I try to update as quickly as possible. Your reviews make me smile and keep me motivated to keep writing! x_

_You guys loved the last chapter which makes me so happy, you also loved the smut which made me even happier as I feel I'm losing my smutty mojo. Anyway enjoy..._

**_P.S.: Everyone do me a huge favour and check out my new story A Case of You :) x_**

**_P.P.S.: To put you out of your misery no Olivia isn't preggers._**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Mourning After_

_The Mourning After - Mac Miller_

**_"Morning after, my lungs hurt_**

**_Eat your pussy just to show you how my tongue works_**

**_It's funny how we fuck but fell in love first ..._**

**_Ruby red usually end up tragically_**

**_Work of art, you can be my masterpiece"_**

* * *

He woke up with his face embedded in her soft curls. Fitz glanced up at the radio alarm clock which read _2:30 AM_ and smiled to himself. With his face back down on the pillow he brushed her curls to one side, leaned over and placed a kiss on her neck. She shuddered in response as his lips grazed up to her jawline.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled to him. His lips moved upward and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned in response and began to kiss him back slowly. His tongue snaked inside the side of her mouth, her hands moved to play with the curls at the back of his neck as he moved to lie closer to her. "We shouldn't." She shook her head and pulled away. The intensity between them was starting to scare her, now that they were sober things were different. His touch issued a butterfly sensation in her stomach which worried her.

"Why?" He panted desperately. He felt like a baby having their favourite toy taken away from them. After not being with her for so long all he wanted to do was enjoy the moment before reality set in once more.

"Because we're sober now." She stated. "This could... Things could be messy." But in reality things had already become messy, at least on her end as the sex confirmed something she was desperately trying to deny. Olivia Pope was falling for him; and she was falling hard.

"Sh." He said with a smirk, pressing his finger to her lips. "Stop trying to ruin this, why can't you just go with the flow? We can talk about that in the morning."

"I..."

"I want you Olivia." He said as his fingers descend to her stomach where he drew circles. "I don't think you know how bad, and after the sex we just had, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you anymore."

She laid there in silence, complicated silence as she contemplated what to do. She was falling for him, and she knew sex would only make things more complicated. However she wanted him — bad. Olivia nodded and he slyly began to nibble at her ear as a moan escaped her lips. "You sound so beautiful when you do that Livvy." He smirked running his fingers along her breasts. "Do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"How beautiful you sound when you moan. I could listen to it all day, can I make you moan now Olivia?" He asked her shamelessly, as his lips began to suck on her shoulder. "I want to make you scream."

She looked over at him as all her senses ignited. She was certain that no one could get a reaction out of her like he did; his rich voice had her going out of her mind. The rough skin of his fingers descended down until they met with her crossed thighs.

"Open your legs Olivia." His voice seductive and commanding as he sat on top of her. She swallowed and did as he asked, she was _going with the flow_.

Olivia uncrossed her legs and watched as he positioned himself between them. He started his kisses at her stomach; slow and teasing as he pushed her thighs down with his hands. She bit down on her lip as she watched his head of curls move towards her core. Closing her eyes, Olivia exhaled and relaxed as he brought her to an explosive, screaming, toe curling, pillow gripping release.

**XXXXX**

She woke up in his arms; one hand wrapped firmly around her waist with the other gripping her breast. With excessive amounts of care she managed to sneak out of his hold without waking him from his slumber. She speedily dressed herself in her bikini from last night and tip toed out of his room and into her own. Once her door was closed she slid down against it in order to finally exhale properly.

Thoughts of last night ran through her mind like a freight ran. They were drunk but she loved it, his touch was forceful but it gave her goosebumps and his kisses were passionate but left her wanting more. She ran her fingers along her inner thighs, and smiled at at the love marks marking her body. She made her way into the ensuite and hopped into the shower; needing to clear her head.

Olivia shook her head as the hot water made contact with her bare skin. She didn't regret last night, not for a moment, however she knew there would consequences for their actions, and there was. Everything she had been starting to feel for him had just been intensified a million times over. She could practically feel his touch and kiss as she wrapped a towel around her freshly washed body. Looking in the mirror Olivia chuckled, she looked thoroughly fucked; from her bruised lips to her love marked neck, Fitz had left his mark on her in more ways than one.

**XXXXX**

"Please tell me you heard them last night?" Stephen groaned between a bite of burnt toast. He was irritated due to the fact that he had barely gotten any sleep due to two of them going at it like jack rabbits.

"I'm not deaf!" Harrison chuckled. "Of course I heard them." He reached for the jam and sighed, "I think the entire neighbourhood heard them."

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone have sex that loud," Abby frowned. She poured herself a glass of orange juice "and I've heard a lot of people have sex."

"She was screaming at one point." Stephen spat. "I had to turn on the TV and wait for it to end. I think collectively I got about 4 hours of shut eye."

"Well I mean no one can say that they're surprised." Quinn shrugged. "They're perfect for each other."

"They are not!" Stephen and Harrison boomed in unison.

"Can you imagine them actually together?" Harrison said.

"They are together, pretty much." Quinn said. "If you didn't know any better—"

"I do know better." Stephen growled. "There's no damn way Fitz is staying married at 26. We're supposed to be the three amigos... We've already lost Huck to Kim. We can't lose Fitz as well."

"You always have Jake." Abby snickered.

"Go to hell." Harrison snarled at the same time Olivia exited her room and headed downstairs. "Well Well Well." Harrison snickered. "Look who's doing the walk of shame."

"I just left my room..." Olivia muttered going towards the fridge.

"Liv why are you wearing a dressing gown?" Abby teased referring to her silk pink dressing gown which ended at her knees. She knew exactly what she was doing; Olivia was hiding hickeys.

"I'm just cold." She lied. "Why the hell is it such a big deal." She looked across the room to see Fitz's door open and close with him coming towards them. Her stomach dropped as she saw his face; he was pissed and she instantly regretting leaving his bed with him asleep. She didn't want to wait around for him to say that they should go back to being friends with benefits because to her last night proved they were something more than that; a lot more.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour!" Stephen sneered, knowing this would boil his blood.

"What the hell are you on about?" He growled, plopping himself at foot of the table.

"Woah woah!" Harrison said teasingly with his hands in the air. "Don't you want to sit beside your wife?" He said referring to Olivia who was sat at the opposite end of the table.

"I like this seat." He said firmly. Olivia could tell he glared at her while she looked down at her juice.

"Why are you in such a grumpy mood?" Abby asked Fitz in a huff.

"I mean if the sounds from last night are any indication of the night you had." Stephen chuckled. "You had quite the night."

"Oh Fitz." Harrison said mockingly in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Guys leave it." Olivia said dryly.

"Why should we?"

"Because you're all fucking annoying." She snapped. "We had sex last night, big deal and you all heard. Can we move on or are we still wanting to discuss Fitz's and I's personal life?"

Harrison, Stephen and Abby all closed their mouths while Quinn giggled.

"What are we doing today?" Fitz asked in an icy tone.

"Well Harrison and I are going surfing." Stephen said. "I know you hate surfing so I figured you wouldn't want to come, and Abby and Quinn are going shopping."

"Oh gee thanks for inviting us." Olivia growled.

"Liv you know you can come shopping with us." Quinn smiled. Olivia nodded sheepishly with a weak smile. "You'll have to get dressed soon though."

"Give me 10 minutes." Olivia sighed, getting up from the table.

**XXXXX**

15 minutes later Olivia was sitting at the table with her friends waiting on Abby to finish her apple. "Girl you were really loud last night." Abby chuckled. Stephen and Harrison had already left leaving the girls alone with Fitz. Fitz had retired to his room after an awkward and tension filled breakfast.

"I know." Olivia sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Quinn grinned. "Was it that good?"

"Guys you know he's in his bedroom, the walls in this place are thin." Olivia said awkwardly. The last thing she wanted was for him to hear this conversation, especially as things with them were left up in the air.

"I know but just nod or shake your head."

Just as Olivia was about to nod her head, Fitz entered the living room fully dressed. He wore grey sweatpants and a fitted black T-Shirt. She could tell he was still angry, however he seemed slightly more relaxed.

"Hi Fitz." Quinn beamed. He managed to shoot her a false smile and she giggled. He made his way over to the counter where they were all standing.

"We need to talk." He said dryly to Olivia without really making eye contact. Abby and Quinn immediately took a few steps back towards the fridge.

"I know." She looked down at her feet; avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want to go shopping or do you want to talk?" He asked her, his tone cold.

"I want to talk." She said without hesitation. He nodded and made his way outside without another word.

"Hey!" Abby fired once he had left. "Are you seriously ditching us!?"

"I have to talk to him." She shrugged. "We can go shopping in L.A."

"It's not the same!" Abby folded her arms. "Olivia don't do this..."

"He's my husband Abby." She said softly. "I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun." Quinn grinned, Olivia smiled and headed outside to see him sitting at the edge of the driveway.

"Hi." She said awkwardly standing behind him.

"Hey." He got up to his feet. She followed him over and inside his car. The drive to the beach was awkward and quiet, quiet enough you could have heard a pin drop. When he pulled into parking lot he exhaled and got out. Olivia walked behind him until they found a secluded part of the beach. Hesitantly she sat in the sand with him nervous for him to speak.

Neither of them spoke up, they simply stared at the body of water before them as the waves came crashing down. Finally she decided to speak up after minutes of silence, "Fitz I—"

"Why did you leave Liv?" He asked her coldly. She knew that was what angered him so much. Olivia regretted leaving him, however she needed time to clear her mind alone. She needed to make sense of the strong emotions she was feeling.

"I don't know..."

"If you're going to do that you should just go shopping."

"Do what?"

"Lie." He growled, turning his head around to make eye contact.

She nodded and began to draw small circles into the sand. "I left because I didn't want to have the conversation of going back to being friends with benefits."

"And who said we were going to have that conversation?" He scoffed.

"No one, I just... I don't know."

"Do you or do you not regret having sex last night?"

"I don't!" She cried, a little too loud. "How could I?"

"Normally if you like sleeping with someone, you don't leave them asleep in their bed." He growled. "Imagine if I did that to you? How would you feel?"

Her throat tightened at the thought, he was right. "I'd feel like a mistake."

"Mhm." He smiled sarcastically at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever Olivia." He hadn't called her that in ages, not unless he was angry or playing around; she was Liv to him.

"Please don't be angry with me." She pleaded moving forward. "You... You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Olivia." He exhaled. No matter how badly he wanted to stay angry at her he couldn't. She truly was his achilles heel.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I was scared..."

"It's okay." He replied. "Maybe we shouldn't have sex again. Maybe you were right, things do get messy."

"No!" She barked. "I don't want that."

"Liv I don't think you know what you want."

"I want you Fitz." She swallowed, knowing it was better to say it before she lost the nerve. Her fingers traced over his in the sand. "I want this, I want us."

"What do you—"

"I want to be your wife." She choked. "I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want to make this work because you mean everything to me."

"Olivia..."

"Marriage is about a partnership and you are my partner. You're my best friend you're my everything and I can't lose you." She admitted. "Last night changed everything for me."

He pulled her into his lap, pressing his forehead to hers as his hands rested on her hips. "I hate you." He smiled. "I hate you so much."

"I hate you more." She whispered. Her hands played with the soft curls at the back of his neck as he exhaled. He laid on his back and she nestled her her head on his chest. They laid on the beach for what felt like forever. She drew lazy circles on his lower stomach as she felt the rise and fall of his chest.

"I love your curly hair." He said with one of her curls entangled around his finger.

"Thank you."

"So what does this mean?" He asked. "Are we—"

"We're together." She interrupted eagerly. "At least I want to be."

"Are you saying I don't want to be? Because I don't recall saying that." He said teasingly as his fingers ran up her spine with a sly smile. When she frowned at him he grinned and whispered in her ear, "You know you're my baby right..."

"Shut up!" She blushed, unable to hold in her laughter. She playfully hit his chest causing him to let out a hearty chuckle. "I want to go home."

"We just got here Livvy." He said teasingly with a sigh. "We haven't even taken in the beautiful beach we've seen a million times." His tone was sarcastic and playful which made her smile.

"I want to go home." She pouted, folding her arms.

"Stephen's beach house home or home home?" He asked her sitting up.

"The second one." She smiled and with his help she got up. They walked hand in hand down the beach smiling and laughing.

"Is this weird?" He asked her as she giggled.

"Yes." She blushed wrapping his arm around her should. "But it's good weird, the best kind of weird."

"The best kind of weird?" He laughed and stopped walking. Fitz turned around, held her face and leaned down for a kiss. For the first time he kissed her properly; tenderly and sweetly. He sucked her bottom lip in and slightly nibbled on it.

"Was that weird?" He asked her pulling away.

"No." She grinned. "But do it again just to make sure."

"Oh really?" He teased smugly.

"Just for assurance purposes." She said slyly.

"You are such a loser." He snickered shaking his head.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Olivia smiled putting her hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"I think I do." He smiled at her. "Through all your crazy shit, I honestly do think I love you."

She couldn't stop blushing as he spoke. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think I love you too."

* * *

"I could have sworn I almost drowned today!" Stephen exaggerated as he joined his group of friends on the couch.

"You can barely swim Stephen." Abby rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Why the hell would you go surfing?"

"Because it's better than staying home and listening to Fitz bend Olivia over." He said sending the entire group into laughter with the exception of Jake.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked awkwardly.

"We're you really that drunk last night?" Harrison scoffed. "C'mon Jacob you must have heard them!"

"I didn't." Jake shrugged. Right after him and Jennifer retired they went straight to sleep. He was completely unaware of what took place last night.

"Well they went at it LOUD!" Harrison boomed.

"All fucking night long." Stephen groaned. "I could hear Olivia screeching at 3 am..." He rolled his eyes. "I barely got any shut eye."

Everyone in the room turned as the door opened, Olivia and Fitz stepped in hand in hand. "Hi." Olivia giggled, greeting their staring eyes. "How are you—"

"What the hell is this?!" Harrison and Stephen boomed in unison.

"What's what?" Fitz frowned as he sat down and pulled Olivia into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist leaving his friends disgusted.

"This..." Abby spat as if he was blind. "Are you two—"

"Married?" Fitz interjected smugly. "Yes we are."

"Cut the crap Fitz." Stephen growled. "Are you two seriously together?!"

Olivia looked back at him and he smiled assuringly at her. "Yes." She smiled not breaking eye contact with her husband. "We are."

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?!" Jake boomed a bit too loud.

"No, why would it be?" Fitz replied to him with a hiss. "You're all aware we're married right? She has my last name and we both wear rings..."

"But you're not—"

"We are now." Olivia said firmly. "We're also leaving."

"Leaving?!" Abby choked. "What the hell?! Where are you going?"

"Home." They answered in unison getting up from the couch.

"Enjoy the rest of your trip," Fitz chuckled, "we have things to attend to."

"Things like what?!" Harrison boomed. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Fitz and Olivia maintained eye contact as they spoke. "Going on a honeymoon."

* * *

**So they're together :))) Let me know if you'd like to see a couple chapters of them as a married couple, if not this story's essentially done. I wanted to this story light and fun with no drama. Let me know what you want a couple chapters of them navigating through married life! :)**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


End file.
